No Idea
by terra hotaru
Summary: Axel and Roxas were lovers. However, Axel got into a crash. Things weren’t going to be easy when the blond found out that his lover lose his memory in that crash. Should Roxas feel relieved? AkuRoku. RiSo. Zemyx. AU. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**A/N : **This is another after effects of my mental block. Eh heh, so I decided to start another humor fic again before I lose my inspiration over this. Basically, I have to work on four stories if this works right. I can explain a little about the title. At first, I've got no idea on what to put on as a title. And I think it over and hey—"No Idea" is a good title, so there! Hope you enjoy it. Even though this is categorized as humor, it will start off _very_ sad, emotional, angst-y and all at first.

**Disclaimer : **Own nothing except the plot

**Warning : **YAOI as usual. You can basically see why this fic is rated M in this first chapter of fic. Axel's OOC.

**Edited 24/7/2008 **by my awesome beta-reader, **Lifes.Lover**! Yay! Now, it looks stupendous! Hope you enjoy it a lot more that the first unedited one!

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Things had always gone great for Roxas—the blond spiky haired boy with smooth, pale skin, and a handsome face with short body features. Of course, the latter feature was one of the weaknesses the blond felt he had. However, for Axel, everything about him was perfect. Yeah, Axel. Who didn't know Axel? He's the thin, tall, slender and big-headed redhead that Roxas loved so much.

Axel and Roxas had been lovers for four years. They were the most perfect couple around. After _a lot of_ college ordeal and stuff, they finally dated. Of course, at first it started off rough with Axel chasing Roxas to no end. However, eventually, Roxas eased up. Before they knew it, it had already been four years of love and quarrels for them.

They had been living together for the last two years. Each of them had made a commitment to each other, though that commitment could not go very far as gay marriage was not yet fully supported and Axel didn't seem to make the effort of going any further with his commitment other than just living together with his blond added with great sex life.

They had a great sex life which was getting more gradual much to Roxas' dissatisfaction. He didn't know why, but recently, Axel had been getting needier. Every time the redhead got back from work at night, he would just slam the blond into the bedroom and start screwing him senseless. Roxas had a job, too, but one with a lower salary than Axel's and with less work time than Axel's. Due to this, he always got home from work earlier than Axel.

Of course Roxas was not very happy with Axel's growing need. However, there's nothing he could do to refuse his lover since he knew that Axel had been in a very bad mood recently due to his job. Each morning, Roxas would wake up sore and alone on his and Axel's bed. Axel had bothered to ask about his well being at first when their sex life was becoming an everyday routine. However, as the months went by, Axel didn't seem to care anymore except for the fact that he needed Roxas to fulfill his biological needs—and really, Roxas thought that he had become Axel's sex toy.

The blond had to hold every after effects of pain that he received from his lover and go to work everyday to earn more money to pay their mortgage. Sure, he could have just stayed at home all day, being the good lover he was, and just waited until Axel got back home from work to slam him onto the bed. However, he didn't want to spend the rest of his pitiful life like that. In fact, he even began to wonder whether he had any love for Axel anymore.

Today, Roxas was preparing himself for another attack he would be getting when the redhead got back. He sat calmly on the sofa, reading the daily newspaper. The clock was ticking by and, in just five minutes, the door will click open and Axel will come in the house. He grew more and more restless and the minutes passed by. He had taken painkillers before hand for the pain that he still had from the last time and for the pain that he would be receiving shortly. Just thinking about his lover had given him a migraine for all day.

_Tick. __Tock__. Tick. __Tock__. Tick._

Roxas folded the paper that was in his hand and set it down gently on the table in front of him. He ran a hand through his head, through the scalp that was getting more and more abused recently. Dinner had been set on the dining table. The scent of the food filled the two-room apartment. Roxas had been getting better and better at cooking. It was no wonder. He had been cooking for his lover everyday for the last two years. He really was the girl in this relationship. And again—he found another thing he hated about Axel.

The first year of living together with the redhead, the redhead would praise Roxas _everyday _for _everything _the blond did. Great cooking, great kissing, great cleaning, great sex—great everything. "Axel's changed…." Roxas slowly muttered to himself. He wondered if that's why his parents had gotten divorced. Years of living together with someone they loved must have not been a fun thing in life. They would get bored and they would feel like they're being used. That's the down-side of relationships and he again wondered if he wanted to break up with Axel.

Before Roxas could think any further, the door slammed open and in came Axel. The redhead held a bag containing his laptop in one of his hands and another was holding a bottle of alcohol. Alcohol— that couldn't be good. Roxas was relieved when he eyed Axel and found out that his lover was not drunk. Things were always worse when Axel was drunk, which was rare. It's really hard to get the redhead to get drunk since Axel's a good drinker and all—and it would take liters of alcohol for him to really lose his disposition.

Roxas forced a smile on his face and walked over to his lover, "Hi," he greeted and took Axel's bag from his hand and set it down on the sofa. After that, he took the bottle of beer away from Axel, which earned him a loud growl from his lover, "You… shouldn't drink too much…"

Axel thumped down on the sofa and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you to tell me that?" he hissed.

"Axel…" Roxas sat beside Axel carefully, afraid that maybe Axel would get up and hit him but none of it happened. "I'm—worried about you… are you okay?" The blond was literally surprised that he was not on the bed yet, stripped naked, but instead on the sofa, talking with Axel. Axel shifted on the sofa and the next thing Roxas knew, he was pinned down on the black leathered sofa with Axel crawling on all fours onto him. "Ax…" Roxas whimpered out nervously. He hated himself for not being able to fight back and he hated himself more for not being able to defend himself.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," Axel snapped.

"Could we please… not do this tonight?" Roxas tried and tried further to reason with his lover, "I-I have an early meeting and presentation tomorrow, I don't want to—"

"Fuck you," Axel cursed, which scared the hell out of the blond. "So what? You don't want to because of your job? You're picking your job over me?"

"No, that's not what I meant, Axel. Please…" Azure eyes plead into emerald.

Axel pressed his lips down to Roxas'. He soon claimed the blonds' lips, hard. Roxas' lips were already bruised from all the things that Axel had done and today, the toll of bruises would escalate. He struggled from Axel but found it in vain, as usual. The only thing he could do was give in. Give in—and let Axel have his way.

The lips above him continued to ravage him despite all his struggles and moans. Axel stopped when he noticed that the two needed to breath. However, the pause did not last long as Axel stood and forcefully took Roxas inside the bedroom. It was another night of rough sex for Roxas.

--

As usual, Roxas woke up naked and alone on the big red-covered bed in the morning. He rubbed his temple and sighed, hugging the pillows and blanket close. His body was killing him again, but he held it in seeing as this had become his daily routine. He completely ignored the pain rocketing through him. He jumped out of the bed a while later and retrieved his clothes and changed into them. He had no time to take a bath since Axel had to go to work earlier than him.

Roxas hadn't had dinner last night as he was too tired to move after what Axel had done to him. He vaguely remembered that Axel had left him alone in the bed last time to have his dinner, though. So at least, he's relieved that he had not starved Axel. He walked out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen to start serving up breakfast.

Axel was sitting on the chair at the dining table, chatting away on his cell phone. While Roxas was serving breakfast, he could faintly hear what Axel was talking about. "Yes, it was nice," he heard Axel purr. He didn't dare to eye his lover because he was terrified that Axel would start throwing an angry fit at him. Instead, he pretended that he was cutting the lettuce and carefully listened in. "I can't wait for another one." A pause. "Yeah. Nah, he's alright. I can handle it." Axel's voice sounded awfully nice to Roxas. It had been a long time since Axel used that nice tone with him. "Tonight? Your place? Alright, I'd be happy to."

Roxas narrowed his eyes, trying to take in what Axel was saying but he couldn't find any logical answer. He drifted off slowly and before he knew it, Axel had ended the call. He continued to cut the lettuce while he was thinking. Soon, he cut his own hand and it started to bleed horribly. "Shit!" he cursed, loud enough for Axel to hear. He quickly ran over to the sink and washed off the blood but the blood kept coming out endlessly, painting the water red, which was soon drained away by the hole in the middle of the sink. His hand was cut severely. He held back his cry.

Axel, noticing that something was wrong with his lover, walked over and immediately knew that Roxas had cut his hand and was bleeding. "You should have been careful," he commented and walked away.

Roxas couldn't hold back his tears anymore and he started crying. He was preparing breakfast for him! And all he had to offer was a painful comment, not a single caring word. He slid down the counter, one hand holding his bleeding hand while the water still ran. Axel looked over, narrowed his eyes, and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"…" Roxas didn't reply. He was broken up inside. The only thing that had held him up until now was the slightest bit of love he still had for Axel and all the sweet memories that they had made years ago.

"You're going to run up the water bill," Axel said harshly and walked over to turn off the tap. Roxas wondered why he had said that. They were living in an apartment and they didn't have to pay for the water. "Get up," he ordered.

Roxas obeyed, fists formed, causing his hand to bleed—if possible—more horribly. "Why are you being such a jerk?" he snapped all of a sudden, which obviously took Axel off guard.

"What?"

"You're not Axel. What did you do to Axel?" The blond frowned, staring into the floor, not daring to keep his gaze to Axel's.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm making breakfast for you and got hurt, Axel!"

"It's because of your own carelessness."

"Couldn't you have shown a little more sympathy? Couldn't you at least care?!" Roxas shouted.

Axel was taken aback. "Care?" he asked and paused, "Sure." And he put on a sympathetic face and took Roxas' hand. "Are you okay, Rox?" he asked softly. "Does it hurt? It'll be okay." He paused again and let go of his lover's hand. "There. Satisfied?"

Roxas lifted his head and glared. "I hate you," he hissed.

"I couldn't care less."

"You jerk! You can just go to hell for all I care!"

At that, Roxas received a slap to his face. "That's all you've got to say after all these years?"

"All these years of what?!" Roxas shouted again, touching his burning cheek, tears still streaming out and dropping onto the floor like rain, "You've given me nothing but torture!"

"Nothing but torture?" Axel repeated. "Alright. Fine. Take responsibility of your own words if you feel that way. Do whatever you want."

"I'm going to move out," Roxas threatened with a determined voice.

"Sure. Pack up your things for all I care," Axel answered simply and left, taking his bag, leaving Roxas all alone.

Roxas kneeled down, still holding his burning cheek and with his hand still bleeding. No—he didn't want it to go that way. Axel should have told him to stay, not tell him off. Where could he go now? His parents were moving far away from the town and he had no relatives whatsoever. However, he really didn't want to see Axel's face as of right now or live with him. He headed to the bathroom, searched for the first aid kit and treated his hand. After, he started packing up his things, took a bath, and went to work.

--

Sora was stunned when he saw Roxas' condition. He was Roxas' co-worker and best friend and seeing Roxas coming to work dragging luggage just indicated that something was wrong. Sora had known about the problems between Roxas and Axel and he could basically guess what had happened. He quickly walked over to approach Roxas. "Roxas, are you—alright?"

Roxas stood silent in front of the brunet (brunet and brunette are technically French words, which means that the female and male versions have to be used. Therefore, when calling Sora, who's a guy, a brunet, you have to use the male form. Same with blond and blonde), eyes glued to the floor.

"That was a bad question…" Sora's heart broke at seeing the condition of his best friend. Without any second thought, he pulled Roxas into a deep, crushing, and passionate embrace. The blond eased into the embrace and felt that he was gradually becoming calmer. "It'll be okay," he cooed softly. Sora was further broken up when he saw Roxas' hand. Bandaged. It was bandaged recklessly, covering his hand and wrist. Did _he try to kill himself?_ Sora thought and he frowned at the thought.

"No, Sora. It's not going to be okay. It's over…" Roxas whimpered.

Sora narrowed his eyes at the statement, feeling hurt and miserable himself, seeing Roxas. "Roxas. Maybe Axel just had a bad day. A really bad day."

"No, Sora," Roxas snapped, "He wanted to get rid of me."

"He kicked you out?" Sora asked in disbelief. To his horror, Roxas confirmed with a nod. "But, you had a part in the apartment, too. He can't just kick you out."

"Even if he didn't… I don't think I want to live there anymore." Roxas pulled away from the hug, sniffling, fists clenched tight, trying his best not to cry.

"So, do you have anywhere else to live?" Sora asked worriedly.

Roxas shook his head softly. "For now, I guess I'll just live on the street."

"Rox, I—"

"Sora, thanks." Roxas forced a smile. "I have to attend a meeting and prepare myself for the presentation. Thanks, really." He took his luggage and dragged it to his seat. He took out his laptop and walked over to the meeting room, taking a deep breath, and releasing it slowly.

Sora watched, shaking his head. "Roxas…" he called out softly, heartbroken seeing the once very energetic, hard headed blond reduced to this—this lifeless small, skinny blond and all he had to blame was Axel. He took out his cell phone and went back to his seat, speed dialing 9. After the second ring, someone finally picked up.

"Sora, did something happened?" asked the soft, gentle voice on the other side. It was his silver-headed lover.

"Riku, listen. It's Roxas."

"Another frustration over Axel?" Riku asked, knowing full well of the problems between Roxas and Axel. He may not know Roxas and was just a co-worker of Axel's, but Sora always told him the story of them and he had been listening. "Something really bad must have happened if you called me during work," Riku added.

"Well, the frustration became reality, Riku. Roxas has been kicked out."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Riku smirked.

"I was wondering if—if we could let Roxas stay at our place," Sora tried, a little bit afraid of rejection. There was a pause and Sora added, "Riku, I saw Roxas' hand and—it was bandaged up to his wrist… I think—he attempted suicide…" the brunet's voice softened as he said that sentence.

"That bad?"

"Yeah…"

Riku finally answered, "Well, since Zexion already moved in for a week, I guess having Roxas wouldn't be so bad."

Sora brightened and smiled. "Thanks, Riku! Thank you!"

"No need to thank me, sweetheart. Zexion and Roxas will need to share a room, though," Riku added.

"I'm sure Roxas won't mind… about Zexion, though…"

"I'll talk to him," Riku said, reassuring Sora.

"Thanks! Really."

"Sora, I'll try to talk to Axel and see if I can help with anything," Riku offered to his lover. "Even though I'm really on bad terms with him…" he added.

"Riku, it's okay. I'm already really happy that you've agreed to have Roxas in the house. I love you, Riku."

"I love you, too. Hey, I have to get back to work."

Sora laughed. "Or that stupid fucking bitchy boss of yours will be mad again."

"Hey, you're not supposed to be throwing curses," Riku teased.

"Why? She's just like you've described," Sora laughed.

"Such nasty words are not suitable coming from your pure non-tainted mouth," the silver head teased again.

Sora blushed and retorted softly, "Oh, I'm sure it has been tainted enough by you."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to further taint it tonight," Riku purred, adding, "Though, I guess not… with Zexion and Roxas in the house."

Sora laughed brightly. "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise. … You'd better get back to work," he said, though reluctant in ending the call.

"Sure. See you tonight, Sora."

"Yup. Love you."

And the phone call ended.

--

"How'd the presentation go?" Sora asked when Roxas finally got out of the meeting room. Sora wasn't in the meeting because he's in a different department from Roxas in the company, even though they worked in the same office.

"It didn't go too well. But I think it was enough," Roxas said, showing no spirit at all.

"Hold on. Let me get you coffee. You need it." Sora went off, leaving Roxas behind.

Roxas leaned his back against the wall, opening the file in his hands and reading it carefully. He couldn't concentrate, though. Not after what had happened between him and Axel. He had been a good employee and just now, his boss was disappointed at his presentation and had told him to prepare himself more and try again. He's grateful that at least he was given a second chance.

Soon, Sora returned with a cup of coffee. He handed it over to Roxas. It was Roxas' favorite, just enough milk and just enough sugar. Silently, he's thankful that he had a good friend like Sora and he carefully sipped the coffee into his mouth, feeling the hotness taking over his throat and down to his stomach. "Thank you very much, Sora," he said gratefully.

"Roxas," Sora started slowly and softly, "I've figured out about where you can live."

"You've found me a cheap apartment?" Roxas asked, hopeful.

"No. I phoned Riku just now and he said it's okay to have you live with us. So, you can move in now if you want."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Roxas was delighted when Sora told him the news. The blond brightened slightly, though deep inside, he was really uneasy at having troubled Sora. "I promise I'll move out as soon as I find somewhere else to live."

"That's okay, Roxas. You can stay as long as you want. Riku and I won't mind."

"No. I'd be bothering you two. Just—remember to give me bills every month, okay, Sora?"

"Roxas, we're best friends. We help each other. I don't want to mention money with you and that's the last I'll hear of it," Sora reprimanded before Roxas could open his mouth to retort. "But, you'll be sharing room with Zexion, okay? He's Riku's brother."

Roxas nodded. "Sure, I won't complain."

"Good. Welcome to the family."

--

Riku got home earlier than Sora and Roxas. When he was home, he found that his brother, Zexion, was already home, too, studying his college material on his bed. Riku knocked on the door and regarded Zexion. "Can I talk to you?" Riku asked.

"Sure, Riku." Zexion- the purple, slightly silver haired boy- sat up. His silky hair was covering half of his face as usual. "Is anything the matter?"

"There's this friend of Sora who got into trouble and he needs a place to live. So we decided to let him live here. Is that okay with you?"

Zexion thought for a bit and replied with a nod, "Sure, you don't have to ask my opinion about that. This is your house, Riku."

"That's not all. Since there are no more rooms in the house, you'll have to share the room with him."

"But there's only one bed here."

"That's exactly why… you'll need to share the bed, too." Riku laughed innocently, "He's a boy. He won't be too bad," he persuaded, having no choice since he had promised his brunet.

"Riku, you know full well that I'm allergic to males ever since that little incident." Zexion death glared his brother. Yes—he was allergic to his own kind: however, not to the ones that he already knew well, for example, Sora and Riku.

"Erh—I think I'll need to mention that he's a blond, too?" Riku smirked, having predicted what his brother's next expression would be.

"BLOND?!" the usually calm and silent purple haired boy shouted. His eyes widened in disbelief. "No way. No way."

"C'mon, Zex. He's a good kid."

"Riku, you know I loathe blonds after that little incident with Demyx! You can't possibly torture me like this! I still have college to attend."

"You'll be graduating soon, anyway. Just give me a nod and we can end this conversation," Riku tried again, obviously unhappy at his brother's reaction.

"I can already hardly stand Sora. You can't bring another blond in."

"Sora's not blond, Zex," Riku reminded. He knew his lover well and Sora was definitely not blond. Sora's hair was brown-ish.

"That's why I can still stand him."

Riku sighed. "He'll be moving in, anyway. You don't have a choice." He left it at that and went out of the room without regarding anymore of Zexion's protests. However, deciding that it's better to persuade Zexion, he went back to the room and leaned against the door frame. "Zex, this Roxas. He's just been kicked out of his house by his lover. He's having a real hard time." Zexion looked up to regard his brother and noticed that Riku was serious. He nodded, gesturing Riku to go on. "He's being abused by his lover. I heard from Sora that he's attempted suicide—and we can't have another person become suicidal like you, can we?"

Zexion scoffed, "You don't have to mention suicide. At least I'm not that insane now."

"Trust me, Zex. It's was hard having to deal with you back then. Roxas is a lot younger than you."

"And he's Sora's friend?" Zexion asked, amused that Sora, a working man, had befriended a college punk.

"He finished his education early and got his job. Can you at least tolerate him? We'll decide what to do with him when he's settled in."

The purple haired boy breathed out a heavy sigh. It's true that he had been studying a long time in college due to his suicidal behavior in his first year and that's exactly why he's studying so hard to finish now. "I don't have a choice, do I?" he asked and Riku answered with a slight nod, "Alright, but you owe me, Riku."

"Sure, let me buy you ice cream later." He laughed heartily and left the room while dodging the pillow that Zexion had thrown at him.

--

After work, Roxas followed Sora home. Sora drove a car so they headed to the house by car. Roxas and Axel had a car. However, Roxas, being the kind lover he was, had said that he wouldn't mind that Axel be the one to drive it to work while he could just use the bus and subway. Thus, that's why Roxas walked to the office. At first, Axel had been really grateful but as time passed—the redhead took the blond for granted.

"You've never visited our house before, huh?" Sora stroke up a conversation, trying to break the silence between them.

"Never," Roxas replied with a forced smile, attempting to be polite.

"Well, it's smaller compared to yours. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course, I won't!" Roxas quickly answered. "I'm very grateful."

"It's good to see you this full of spirit again, Rox." Sora smiled softly.

Roxas sunk deep into his seat. Sora had once come over to his and Axel's house/apartment. They once had this project to do together. Since Roxas' house was closer to the office, they did the project there because Axel didn't approve of him staying late at night in the office for safety reasons. He even stayed overnight once and had to answer to Riku's questions of stealing his lover away for one night. He chuckled softly at the memories. "I still can't believe Axel changed this much…" Roxas muttered, loud enough for Sora to hear and rubbed his reddened cheek softly.

"Your cheek…"

"He hit me…" Roxas answered simply.

"He—I can't believe Axel did that to a sweet little thing like you," Sora said in disbelief, concern in his tone.

"Thanks, Sora."

"You don't need to feel sad over him. He doesn't deserve you." Sora tried to cheer Roxas up again.

"But, Sora… He used to be so sweet back then… You and I knew him. We were best friends back in college."

"Yeah… People change, Roxas."

Roxas shook his head softly. "I don't know anymore."

"Don't worry, Roxas. I'm sure everything will work out. I'm sure." Sora grinned and added with a reassuring voice, "Trust me on this, okay?"

Roxas nodded slowly. "If you didn't have Riku, I'm sure I would have immediately asked you out, Sora."

"It's good that you can still joke at times like this."

And they both laughed heartily though Roxas' became quite again soon—much too soon.

--

Roxas took his light luggage inside Sora's house. He hadn't packed all that much, just a few pieces of needed clothes. The house was much like his, though it was true that it was smaller. "Settle in," Sora said softly and got out of the way for Roxas to go in. Inside, Roxas bumped into Riku. The silver head greeted him friendlily, "Hey."

"Hi, Riku," Roxas returned politely.

"That's your room," Riku pointed to a room across the hallway, "Zexion's in there."

"Did Zexion agree, Riku?" Sora asked nervously, he had known about Zexion's blonds and males' phobia after all.

"Pretty much, yes," Riku replied, "He's got this phobia over males and blonds, Roxas. So, try to tolerate him."

"I will. Thank you."

"I'll prepare dinner," Sora offered.

"I'll help you, So'." Riku followed Sora.

"Just go in the room, Roxas. We'll call you when dinner's ready. Make yourself at home," Sora said heartily.

Roxas replied with a nod and watched as the two lovers headed into the kitchen. He knocked on the door and, without waiting for any reply, turned the doorknob and peeked inside slowly. There, he found a purple haired boy inside and he greeted, "Zexion?" he asked uncertainly.

Zexion looked up from his book to regard Roxas. He nodded slightly. Silver locks flowing as he did the gesture. "Must be Roxas," he said and he eyed Roxas' bandaged wrist and immediately knew what his brother had meant. He didn't want to pursue the topic, though since he's been through much of it. "You can ignore me."

"Alright. Um… Where will I sleep?"

"We'll be sharing a bed."

Roxas' eyes widened and he quickly asked out of curiosity, "I thought you had a phobia over me?"

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm thinking of taking the sofa."

"No, that's okay. I'll be taking the sofa. You can sleep here."

Zexion was surprised that Roxas had been so polite. He had figured that the blond would gladly take the bed and just let him sleep on the sofa. "That won't do. Sora and Riku will have my head."

"But, I can't let you sleep on the sofa. I'm the guest here."

Silence.

"I'll try to tolerate. Let's just go on with sharing the bed," Zexion said at last, ending the conversation.

"Just tell me if you can't tolerate it anymore," Roxas commented with a small smile. He put his luggage down and sat on the wooden floor, opening his luggage to take something out while Zexion continued on studying his college material, completely ignoring Roxas.

--

When the night came and Roxas had pretty much settled in and it was already time for dinner, the blond noticed that he had forgotten something very important inside his house. He had to go back and get it, regardless of whether or not he got into a fight with Axel again. That thing was too important to him. Sora noticed Roxas' uneasiness and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"I have to go out."

"Dinner's almost ready. Where are you going?"

"I have to get something from the apartment. It'll be just a while."

"You mean yours and Axel's?" Riku, who was in the kitchen stirring the soup, asked.

Roxas' breath hitched and he whispered, "Yeah."

"Let me go with you, Roxas," Sora offered, "I'm pretty sure you'll need me there." He set down his apron on the counter.

Roxas looked uncertain, but nevertheless, he nodded and muttered out, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"I'll go too," Riku suddenly said, standing up from where he was sitting. "I have to buy a couple of things on the way back, though."

"Sure. We'd love to have you." Sora grinned and pressed a kiss to Riku, catching the silver head off guard. The kiss ended much too quickly for Riku.

Roxas just stared in uneasiness. He envied Sora and Riku's relationship. They had been going out even longer than he and Axel but they rarely got into a quarrel and they're as intimate as ever. Roxas wanted that kind of relationship with Axel—if only Axel would change back to who he was before.

"I'll go tell Zexion first, you guys can wait for me in the parking lot," Riku said, also setting his apron down on the counter, leaving and heading to the now Zexion and Roxas' room.

"Let's go," Sora said brightly and took Roxas' hand.

They waited, just as Riku had suggested, in the parking lot. Soon, Riku came and joined them. Riku drove the car containing him, Sora, and Roxas towards the house where Roxas used to live. Sora decided to go into the apartment together with Roxas while Riku stayed in the car waiting for them, reasoning that he'd just get into a fight if he met Axel.

The blond still had the key, so he went in easily. He was afraid of seeing the redhead. However, having Sora there beside him reassured him. He went in slowly and carefully. Good, no sign of Axel. However, what he heard stunned him. "Sora, did you hear that?" he asked uncertainly.

"I--" Sora paled. He knew full well what was causing the sounds they heard but chose to deny it. "Maybe it's a thief?"

Roxas also paled. "Y-Yeah… maybe… it has to be," he convinced himself desperately.

The grunts, pants, and moans that they heard grew louder as they walked deeper into the apartment. For a while there, Roxas could hear a woman's voice screaming Axel's name and asking for more and harder. Their fear became reality as they walked in the bedroom. There, on top the bed which Axel and Roxas used to slumber together peacefully, muttering 'I love you's' to each other, lay Axel and a blonde woman with Axel on top of her. They were so into it that they hadn't noticed that Roxas and Sora were standing there in the room.

Roxas narrowed his eyes and took several steps back. "No… they couldn't be having sex…" he whispered, putting his hands to his mouth, as if ready to throw up. He tried desperately to hold his tears. "No, Sora. Tell me I'm just imagining things."

However, Sora couldn't say anything. If they're not having sex, what are they doing? One man and one woman naked on the bed, the man pulling in and out of the woman endlessly- what was it supposed to be called other than sex? Sora was rendered speechless and stunned.

Roxas continued to take steps back until he found himself up against a wall and he slid down. Finally, the two on the bed noticed that there were intruders watching them. Axel pulled out from the blonde woman and stared wide eyed at Roxas. He quickly collected his clothes and walked closer to Roxas. "Roxas," he called out nervously as he pulled his clothes back on. Sora stayed out of his way.

"Stay away…" Roxas whimpered, shaking his head.

"It's not what you think."

"Stay away…"

"It's really not…"

"I said stay the fuck away!" Roxas screamed.

Axel stopped dead in his track. He had never wanted for Roxas to walk in on him. Hell, if he hadn't wanted to, then why was he having sex in their apartment, of all places possible?

"Roxas, huh?" the woman called, already standing up, wrapped in the red blanket.

"You," Sora eyed her, "Aren't you Riku's boss, Larxene?"

"Yes, I am," she replied easily.

"You're his little boyfriend, Sora." She regarded him with a sadistic smile.

"Roxas, hear me out."

Roxas jumped up, standing, and snapped, "There's nothing more to hear! Thank you very much, Axel!" The blond stormed out of the apartment. Axel quickly chased after him. Sora was dumfounded at first, but at last he gave chase, too, leaving Larxene behind.

They soon got into the crowded road. Roxas continued to run while Axel continued to chase and Sora followed from far behind. Riku saw his lover, though, and quickly jumped out of the car to stop Sora and ask what happened. Soon, they were both chasing after Roxas.

Roxas didn't want to hear anymore. He just needed some time to himself and the last thing he wanted to see was Axel. Finally, the blond stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a loud crash from behind.

When the blond turned around, he saw his lover, lying on the cold asphalt road in a pool of blood, stopping the traffic, and all he could do was cry.

--

Sooo, tell me what you think. It's been changed a little bit from the original first one (even change the end note) :D. Mistakes are corrected but please do review. Reviews makes my day so very much! XD Thank you! Hope you have a nice day.


	2. Forever?

**Note : **Look at end note.

**Warning : **A lot of dialogues here. Hope you don't mind. I guess I should put it this out also. Hehe. **Bad Grammars, Bad tenses, Axel's OOC, and I'm weird. **XD Angst and a little bit of fluff here with little humor. Anyone think I should switch this to Angst?

**Chapter 2**

**Forever?**

Earlier, Roxas had snapped back to his senses. The other side of him was telling him to just leave the red head to die. However, deep down inside, another voice told him to hurry to the red head's side and call the police and ambulance—and there he was now, making the latter decision. He ran to where Axel was lying.

He didn't know what to do, torn between the scene of Axel having sex with another partner and the scene of Axel getting into an accident—torn between being mad or being sad, which either way meant that he was heart broken. Sora and Riku arrived at the scene a while later. Sora quickly came into Roxas' comfort, cooing and calming the blond down. Roxas tried his best to make the phone call to the police. However, it was in vain as he could only stutter and couldn't say pretty much anything, just sobbing and whimpering. The one who hit Axel had been in shock and soon the area was filled with pedestrians and town residents.

Riku, who caught sight of that, stayed calm and quickly dialed 911. The operator soon talked with Riku and Riku relayed all the information he knew to her. After, he came into Sora's side and rubbed the boy's back who was pretty much in shock too and was trying his best to give Roxas comfort. Riku cooed softly, "The police and the ambulance will arrive soon. They told us not to touch the body—I mean Axel." Riku quickly corrected his word seeing as Axel was still pretty much breathing and that he was muttering out a very bad joke considering the situation. Axel was obviously still alive though he had been knocked unconscious and was bleeding badly.

"Axel…" Roxas whimpered.

The police soon arrived at where the accident took place. Soon, the ambulance blaring could be heard. Roxas followed the ambulance to the hospital while Sora and Riku followed using their car. Inside the ambulance, the meds tried their best to give Axel treatment first. Roxas took Axel's hand and squeezed it gently. Soon, they arrived to the hospital and Axel was quickly moved to the emergency room. Roxas wanted to follow but was blocked by the nurse. All he could do now was to sit on the chair, waiting outside the room.

Sora and Riku ran towards Roxas later, "How's he?" Sora asked as softly as he could.

"He is still inside." Roxas answered simply, still whimpering, hugging his knees closer.

Riku sat down calmly beside Roxas while Sora sat down on the other side, also beside Roxas, "You know, I'd like to calm you down." Riku said after the long silence, putting his hands to the back of his head, making as if it was his pillow and he leaned his head against the wall, "Axel deserves that."

"Riku…" Sora warned, silently telling him that it was not the right thing to say.

"I hate him… I hate him for making me miserable… I hate him even more if he dies…" Roxas said. Sora quickly pulled his best friend into a hug and gently rubbed his back, "I won't forgive him… I won't, Sora."

"Roxas, we can think about that later. For now, just cry and let it all out."

Roxas dug deep into Sora's chest, shaking, sobbing, crying, and letting it all out just like Sora said. The scene of Axel having sex with Larxene kept playing inside Roxas' mind. Sure, he had known that Axel was a player before they dated, before Axel decided to start chasing him. However, the one truthful thing that he was happy about from Axel was that both he and Axel had given away their virginity for each other—which was unexpected coming from the red head. Axel might be a player but he had confessed once to Roxas that he had never had sex before. However now, Roxas was not sure whether or not he would trust that any more.

Axel had remained loyal to him and the blond couldn't help but wonder why his lover decided to cheat on him now in _their_ house. _"I can't wait for another one."_ _"Tonight? Your place? Alright. I'd be happy to."_ The conversation that Axel had on the phone earlier suddenly streamed into his mind. That's it—Axel had cheated on him from the start—Was Axel turning straight? Was that why he had cheated on him? If that was so, then why's Axel so persistent in having sex with him every night? Just because he's feeling needy? The blond couldn't do anything but throw wild guesses.

Riku walked closer to Sora and pat his lover on the back softly. Sora looked up slowly, careful not to let Roxas know, and eyed the silver head. Riku leaned in closer to Sora's ear and whispered, "I'll call Zexion and tell him what happened."

Sora nodded silently with a small smile and Riku went off. The silver head searched for a quite place where he could make the phone call and he chose the waiting room. He quickly dialed the number of his house phone. Zexion answered the call a while later, "Yes? Yusaki's residence."

"Zexion, it's me."

"Riku, what's up?"

"So, what ice cream do you want?" Riku joked.

"I said you owe me. I don't want any _cheap_ ice cream." Zexion replied sharply.

"Alright, I'm kidding about that. Zex, we're in the hospital." Riku's voice turned serious and deep.

"What happened?" Zexion asked the most logical question, still calm like his brother.

"Roxas' lover got into an accident and is in emergency room. We'd be back late." Riku explained shortly.

"Accident?"

"Yeah."

"How's Roxas?"

"Crying and waiting together with Sora."

"Need my help?" Zexion offered.

"It's up to you. If you want to come, the key to another car is on the living room table. Either way's fine."

"I'll just stay at home, then. Call me if you need me."

"Alright, Zex. Go ahead and eat dinner."

"I'll wait for you guys."

"Don't starve yourself, little brother. Bye."

"Bye. Take care of Sora and Roxas."

The phone call ended. Riku sighed a bit and went back to where Sora and Roxas were sitting. Roxas had slept with his head resting on Sora's shoulder, "He cried himself to sleep." Sora said when he saw Riku.

"Yeah. Axel's such a bastard."

"Riku, he's having sex with Larxene."

"I should have guessed." Riku put his hand inside his baggy jeans pocket, "They're getting too close anyway."

"I hope Roxas can get over this…" Sora muttered silently, running a hand through Roxas' hair and caressing it softly.

"I say he should just forget about Axel."

"I have to agree with that…"

The silence soon enveloped them as they had no further discussions in their minds. After a while, two police officers came close to them, waking Roxas up in the process. The blond rubbed his sore eyes, "Who's here the closest relatives of the victim?"

Roxas raised his hand slowly, "I am."

The blond female officer approached Roxas and asked softly, "I'm sorry. But we need to ask you questions. It will be just a while."

"Alright." Roxas followed the female officer, leaving Riku and Sora behind. The two was being asked questions by the male officer. Roxas and the female officer stopped when they reached the hospital counter on that fourth floor. The woman turned around, smiled, and said, "I will make this easy, little guy, what's your name?" Roxas winced a bit at the nickname. _Little guy_ was what Axel used to call him. He's pretty irked by the nickname. Sure, he's above twenty years old now but he's still pretty short—for most _giant _males like Axel—as if he's just eighteen or below. He wouldn't bother with telling the officer off, though.

"Roxas." He answered with a very soft voice, having calmed down a little.

"So, who's his name?"

"Axel. Just Axel." Roxas answered. Axel had thrown away his family name when his family died.

"Who are you to him?"

"I don't know…" Roxas muttered but was unheard by the officer.

"Excuse me?"

Roxas thought a bit before answering, "I'm his—" he shut his mouth again. He couldn't say that he's Axel's lover. That wouldn't be right. A lot of people in the world don't support gay relationship. Of course, Roxas isn't one to be afraid of being shunned since he had Axel. However, seeing as now they're over, they're basically _not_ lovers anymore, "I'm his friend." He came up with a lie.

"O." the officer eyed the lithe blond with disappointment, "Do you know any way to contact his relatives or family?"

"He—doesn't have any. He's been all alone since I knew him."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can you tell me what happened?" Silence. Roxas didn't know what he should tell, "Just the basic details will be alright. I just need to file the report." The woman added softly.

"We—got into a fight and I ran away. Axel—" Roxas paused, "He's chasing me and the next thing I know was—" he halted again.

"Alright, that's all I need to know." The woman said. "Since you said you were the closest one to him, he'd become your responsibility."

Roxas nodded though hesitant, "Alright." He said, a bit torn up. He didn't want anything to do with the red head anymore. Once Axel had recovered, he would immediately get out from his sight and start a new life without him.

"You'll need to fill the form for him. However, I guess we can leave that for tomorrow. You can go back to your friends now. Thank you." The female officer gave a soft encouraging pat to Roxas' shoulder and went off.

Roxas nodded with soft thanks and went back to where Riku and Sora was. The two lovers were sitting on the chair, waiting. The officer seemed to have gone away. About an hour or so later, the doctor finally come out from inside the emergency room. By that time, Roxas quickly jumped to regard the doctor with questions. The doctor was a brown haired man with scar on his face. The three surrounded the doctor, wanting to know what happened. Before any of them could ask, the doctor had come up with explanation, "He will be alright. He had lost much blood but we managed to treat him. He should wake up by tomorrow if everything goes right. However…" the doctor paused and flipped the document he's carrying open, nodded, and said, "He took a big blow on his head. We think his brain might suffer damage but we can't be sure until he wakes up and—"

"Thank you, doctor—"

"Squall. Squall Leonhart. You can call me Leon. We'll be meeting each other a lot." The man said with a calm demeanor.

"Can I go see him?" Roxas asked hesitantly wondering if he might want to see Axel at all.

"Yes, but stay quite. I'll only give you half an hour. The patient needs his rest."

"Thank, doc." Sora smiled.

The doctor went off and Roxas slowly walked inside the room. There, he saw Axel lying on the bed, covered neatly by a white blanket, sleeping peacefully, and connected by some medical equipment. The blond took a seat and lifted it silently near the bed and sat down, eyeing his ex-lover with bright blue eyes. Sora stood close beside him putting his hands on the blond's shoulder as if giving encouragement, while Riku sat quietly on the sofa at the corner of the room.

Tears welled up in Roxas' eyes again. He bit his lower lips to stop them from coming out. He reached out his hand and took Axel's in his, squeezing it gently. Silently, he muttered, "Be alright… I'll be out of your life after that…"

"Roxas…"

"I can't bring myself to like him _or_ to hate him, Sora. All I can feel now is—disappointment and anger welling up. Teach me how to react…" he pleaded for Sora to answer.

"I wouldn't know what to do if I were you, Roxas. I guess, I won't be as calm and as patient as you." Sora managed. He tried a joke then and death glared Riku, "If I find Riku cheating on me, I'd kill him and chop him to pieces."

Riku laughed, "That's exactly why I won't ever cheat."

Roxas forced a smile and rested his cheek to Sora's hand, feeling its warmth, "I don't know what to feel anymore."

--

The three went away from the hospital as soon as the nurse came in and told them that visiting time was over. Roxas didn't even second thought his intention of wanting to leave. He wanted to get away from the red head as soon as possible. He didn't want to stay and take care of someone who had hurt him so badly. Even if Axel's conscious and tried to explain his reason, he doubted he would listen. He was broken up enough and he had work tomorrow. At least, now that Axel's lying unconscious in the Hospital, there's no one who would drag him into the bedroom again. He never even bothered to think of going back to check his—ex-house which was left opened, leaving Larxene alone amidst their fight.

Sora and Riku didn't bother to convince the blond to stay seeing what just happened. Roxas had managed to cry himself out for the pass full thirty minutes again in Sora's embrace. To admit it truthfully, Riku was slightly jealous over the affection that Sora was showing to Roxas. However, later on, he mentally kicked himself in the ass for feeling like that. Roxas needed the comfort more than him. Someone needs to be there for him else—the blond would turn into another suicidal male which scared Riku to a point.

The drive back to Sora and Riku's house was silent. Sora had decided to sit beside the driver seat, leaving Roxas alone. He thought the blond needed the time alone and he was right. Roxas was already grateful for it. The blond stared off outside, watching as they pass by buildings after buildings, people after people, and vehicles after vehicles… the situation of Hollow Bastion at night was indeed breath taking even though it's almost midnight. It had been a year since the blond enjoyed it.

It all lead back into the painful past again—the painful and miserable year that Axel had put Roxas into. _A year—it's only a year isn't it? Axel's given you three years of happiness._ The softer side inside of him reasoned. Roxas shut off his thought, not wanting to reason nor hear. He shut his eyes tight and the memories started to fill him in again.

--

_The bright orange sun lit up, painting Hollow Bastion with its color. The street was busy with rushing car and crowded people. It was no wonder that Hollow Bastion was in this state of rush hour. It was nearly six and basically everyone was ending the day, getting back home from their work even though the sun was still on the verge of setting._

_The short, cheerful blond could be seen sitting on the edge of his school building, licking away his ice cream. He licked at the chocolate happily as if he had no worries at all. Things were going great for him. It was his last year in university and he would soon graduate and live together with the one red head he loved, Axel, who was now sitting beside him with an inch distance. The red head had eaten his ice cream long ago and was holding what's left of the ice cream—the stick. He stared off to the scenery down the building._

_Roxas sat closer to Axel and rested his head to Axel's shoulder carefully. He eased into Axel's body when the red head didn't make a move to reject him—of course, Axel would __**never**__ reject his approach. "Axel." He called out. Axel hummed, informing that he was listening, "This is great." The blond smile sweetly._

_Axel, eyeing his blond's smile, mirrored the expression, and ran a hand through Roxas' golden locks, caressing it gently, "You want this to stay forever, huh?"_

"_You know me." The blond nodded embarrassedly. His took in the last of the ice cream into his mouth and held the stick._

"_You're always sappy." Axel smirked, having known the blond too well._

"_O really?" Axel slightly paled at Roxas' reply, knowing full well where this would trail off to, "I wonder who's the one writing me all those love letter two years ago?" Roxas teased with a playful voice._

_The red head's face turned into a slight blush, "Hey, you said you won't mention that." _

"_Why? It's sweet. I can say all the contents out loud right now if you want." Roxas teased again, taking Axel's stick and set it down beside him together with his. He leaned back a little and nuzzled into his lover's neck._

"_Huh?" Axel asked with an obvious confused tone in his voice._

"_I've got it memorized." Roxas whispered softly earning a soft mewl voice from Axel._

_Axel chuckled, "Got it memorized? Why?" He felt slightly amused and embarrassed._

"_Becaaaause—" the blond dragged the word very long in a sing song voice, "You always wrote '__**Got It Memorized?' **__with black bold letters at the end of every love letters. I just had to memorize it." He giggled madly after seeing the obvious flush on Axel's voice. _

"_Hey, you don't have to memorize it."_

"_Nope, I have to. It feels very important to me. In case I forgot anything about you."_

_Axel raised his eyebrows, "And why would you forgot?"_

"_I don't know. I'm just saying things." Roxas answered easily with a smile. "Maybe, you should start memorizing things too instead of telling people to."_

"_Roxie, you know I'm bad at memorizing stuffs. I'm depending on you for it."_

_Roxas put on a very soft and sweet smile, enough to make Axel's heart flutter. "Alright then. You'd better be nice to me then." The blond said demandingly in a soft tone, completely dazing off into their little romantic moment._

"_Of course."_

"_I love you, Axel." Roxas raised his head from his rest._

_Without hesitant, Axel leaned down to claim Roxas' lips in a soft and passionate kiss. "I love you, Roxie."_

_Roxas giggled at the words cooed directly into his ears and asked playfully, big blue eyes piercing into emerald, "Forever?"_

_Axel nodded and rest his forehead on Roxas', "Forever." He confirmed before they locked themselves into another kiss. This one is hot and needy showing their affection and love._

Sadly, recently the blond just found out and came into conclusion that—there's _nothing_ forever in this world.

--

The next thing Roxas knew was that he was sleeping on a big bed. He shifted and he could see a lilac haired boy dozing off beside him, still holding his big book. The blond rubbed his temple softly thinking of what had happened and he remembered that he had drifted off to sleep in the car on the way back. He could faintly remember that it was Riku that carried him bridal style into the room. The outfit that he's wearing was the same outfit that he wore yesterday when he went to his ex-house. "So, it was not a dream…" he muttered, sitting up slowly so as not to wake the slumbering adult beside him. However, the lilac haired boy woke up shortly after. He sat up and shook his head to make himself fully awake.

Without even looking over to regard Roxas, he muttered, "Morning." As he ran a hand through his silky hair.

"Morning." Roxas replied politely.

Surprisingly for Zexion, despite what he said yesterday, he found himself tolerating Roxas. He managed to keep his calm and ended up being able to sleep on the same bed with Roxas the entire night. He wouldn't worry trying to find an answer for now since he had a test early morning. He got up, opening the book he's holding and started reading through the materials that he hadn't read.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Roxas tried to strike a conversation.

Zexion was about to open his mouth to speak however, he decided to just shut it tight and give a simple nod and hum as an answer.

Roxas tried again while keeping a distance, "You're in college? What are you majoring?"

"Law." He answered simply.

Roxas nodded, "I'll just leave you alone, I guess…" he smiled and got off the bed but didn't leave the room. Instead, he reached over for his bag and took out the laptop that's residing inside. However, he found that the battery power was almost depleted and he didn't bring his charger with him.

The lilac haired male eyed Roxas with amusement as the blond seemed to be uncomfortably searching for something while carefully looking around the room. "Need something?" Zexion asked simply, throwing his attention back to his book.

"Yeah—actually, do you have a laptop charger? I seem to have forgotten to bring mine."

Zexion looked passed Roxas and he shifted his gaze to the desk drawer behind Roxas. He stuck out his finger to point at the area, "Just open that drawer. It should be there."

Roxas did as said and inside, he found said charger. He took out the long arrange of cable which stuck with an adaptor, took the end of the cable stick it into his laptop while he plugged the other end into the socket. There's a pop up in the desktop, showing that the laptop was charging. The blond eyed the internal clock in his laptop. It showed 6.14 AM, still early in the morning. At last, he decided to re-work on the presentation project that he failed yesterday and began typing away with his ideas, making the presentation.

An hour later, Roxas was so into his work that he completely forgot his surroundings. He was snapped back to reality when he heard a cell phone rang and vibrated inside the room. The sound disappeared in a matter of seconds with Zexion flipping open his cell phone and walked outside the room to have a private conversation. Roxas quirked an eyebrow, bright blue eyes followed Zexion's figure out before the door closed shut and he went back to work on his laptop.

Zexion muttered in a soft voice outside the room. He knew that two of the residents in the house was still sleeping soundly, cuddling to each other in their room and he had no intention of waking them up. He walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa, "What project?" the lilac haired boy muttered, obviously not amused. He received no answer and he added, "Dem, don't tell me you screwed up again and went and got the data _deleted_." He said in a slightly amused tone.

Finally the voice on the other side mustered up the courage to answer, "Zexy, I'm so sorry. My stupid laptop has been acting up recently and I have no ways to recover the files. I can't submit it today."

Zexion shook his head, "You're unbelievable." He smiled to the blond who had made him suffer from the phobias. "No need to worry over it."

"You're unbelievably calm… Is that something I should be afraid of?"

"We're getting the credits for that project alright and don't think I'll talk to you anymore after all this." Zexion warned and Demyx sweat dropped at the other side, "I've taken precautions of your clumsiness and went ahead and finished the project by myself. I'll give you the data so you know what I'm working on and so that you won't stutter when the professor asked."

"Zexy, I'm really sorry."

"It's Zexion, thank you. Wait for me at the hall two hours later. I'll have someone give it to you."

"Huh? Why don't you give it to me?"

"Because—" before Zexion could elaborate with his reasons, the bell to the house rang. He wondered who could be coming this early in the morning. "Hold it, Dem." He said before going over with a soft sigh towards the door. When he opened the door large enough to see who was standing there, his cell phone literally fall out from his grasp and hit the floor with a thud. His eyes flew wider and he prepared himself to make a run for it. It's too late for him as he's already tackled down on the floor.

"Zexy!" the blond with Mohawk hair shouted excitedly, grinning all the way.

The lilac haired male who had been tackled and was currently under the blond flushed slightly before he quickly shook his head and recovered from the flush. "Dem, get off of me." He demanded with a slightly annoyed voice, "_Now_." He added again, putting stress into his word to tell Demyx not to mess with him.

Demyx quickly got up and reached out a hand for Zexion to which the male took. Zexion quickly stayed away seeing as his allergy's already creeping up to him, which would result into thousands of red prickles showing on his neck. He held his neck in an attempt to keep them from showing but failed anyway. "Get out of here this instant." He glared the blond.

"Zex, forgive me for yesterday. It was really an accident, I didn't really mean to k—"

"_Don't_ say another word." Zexion snapped sharply with a low and dark voice, pointing a finger to further proof his point. "I want you out of here, now."

"Aw, Zex." The blond tried to persuade.

"Is—something the matter?" Roxas peeked out and stepped inside the area only to watch the intense scene taking fold. He kicked himself mentally for stepping into it.

"Who's he?" Demyx pointed a finger to the smaller blond. "He—he just came out of your bedroom, isn't it? Zexy, you, he…"

"I'm just staying here for a while…" Roxas relayed the information.

"None of this is your business, Dem. Now get out."

Demyx sighed desperately, aware that he's in a completely lost cause. He decided to try again later when Zexion's feeling calmer. He muttered a silent good bye before stepping back out of the door and later, he found the door slammed in front of him.

"He's a headache." Zexion muttered, frustrated before going into his room again to go back to what he was doing before. Roxas was about to stop his track and ask but decided not to. After Zexion's figure disappeared, the little blond found the phone on the floor and walked closer to pick it. He flipped back the open cell phone and returned it later to Zexion after he poured himself a glass of water.

--

Roxas ended up going to work together with Sora driving. He had insistently refuse to take any act of kindness from Sora towards him since he thought he owed him enough. However, he ended up taking more of Sora's kindness to himself for example, eating Sora's breakfast, going to work with the brunette driving him, taking suggestions, and everything. His work time from ten to four was spent by reworking on his project. However, he did a couple of other files he had to type and hand it over to his superior first hand.

Four o'clock ticked by and it was time for Roxas to go home. He didn't want to stay another minute in the hellhole office. He can't even concentrate at what he was doing anymore with the matter in his hands. Axel… Should he go see Axel? He wondered and found himself running away from the answer. Before he could think further, Sora had come up to him, offering, "I'll drive you to the hospital."

"Huh?" Roxas tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't you want to go see Axel?" Sora asked, wearing his jacket and taking his bag.

Roxas shook his head, "I don't know if I should, Sora."

"Why? Nothing bad would happen. I'll be there with you. I'll even call Riku and Zexion if you need more people to face Axel."

"Sora, it's not that…" the blond answered hesitantly. "I know this sounds crazy but what if—" he trailed off with a terrified look on his face. Sora nodded lightly, encouraging him to go on, "What if—we step in and find Axel with someone on the bed again? And they—"

"Roxas, you're scaring yourself." Sora put a hand on Roxas' shoulder affectionately, "Axel's on the bed and can't basically move."

"That's yesterday. What if he's recovered today and—"

"Roxas…" Sora laughed lightly, "If he's really at it again, then I guess you'll know what to do. Just go to him today and see how he's doing before you grow anymore restless."

Roxas nodded after a long pause. Then, Sora drove him to the hospital.

--

In the hospital, they met Dr. Leon again. The doctor seemed worried though his face was still unbelievably calm. He approached the two males hastily. "Are you Roxas?" He regarded Sora.

"No, I'm Sora. This is Roxas."

"Is something the matter?"

"Well, you'd better go see Axel." The tall doctor walked away, followed closely by Roxas and Sora from behind.

"Is he—getting worst?" Roxas tried asking, worried apparent in his voice.

"He went into outrage when he woke up and kept shouting 'Roxas'. He detached all the medical equipment attached to him and went off into the whole hospital looking for Roxas. We managed to calm him down by injecting him with a dose of medicine." Leon explained with a hurried voice, "In fact, he's in another outrage now and I'm on my way there."

"He's in outrage and _walking_? I thought he's still really weak from the accident." Sora interjected, not really believing what he had heard.

"You're not the only one in shock." Leon replied calmly.

"Well, Axel can get a little overboard when he's mad…" Roxas muttered. "He really called my name?" he frowned and halted when they're outside a room. Sound of shouting can be heard coming from said room.

"He's inside." Leon informed, "Sora, I want you to stay outside."

"Alright." Sora nodded and obeyed.

Leon opened the door and Roxas gulped. The blond immediately saw what took hold inside the room. Chairs were scattered around, lying on the floor, the bed was a mess with Axel on it and three nurses holding him down, "Axel?" Roxas called and walked over to face his ex-lover.

"Roxas?" Axel whimpered pathetically. "Who's Axel?" he asked again.

"Huh?" Roxas stopped dead, not believing what happened.

"Roxas, I need you." Seeing as Axel had calmed down considerably since Roxas' arrival, the nurses stepped away from the red head and Leon walked closer.

"Do you know who you are?" Leon asked.

Axel sat straight on the bed and seemed to think, "I-I don't… who am I, Roxas?"

Leon frowned, confusion apparent on his face, "And who's Roxas?"

Axel brightened at the mention of the name, "He's Roxas." He stated brightly and pointed to the lithe blond standing in front of him, "Roxas is this cool, amazing blond." He paused.

"Who is he to you?" Leon asked again.

"Roxas is… I don't know… Roxas, who are you to me?" he asked Roxas again.

"I think—he hit his head too hard?" Roxas tried eyes still wide, watching the _strange_ Axel.

Leon stepped closer and Axel was immediately alarmed. He explained softly, "I'm going to check on you. After that, you can talk to Roxas."

"Alright…" Axel nodded with a slight pout on his face, eyes darting to Roxas' blue. After Leon's done checking on Axel's condition, he scribbled something down his report.

"He seems alright. Although I think we need to have thorough medical check up on him. Roxas, what do you want to do?" Leon asked.

"I'll just stay here a while with him." Roxas decided with a hesitant nod.

"I'll leave you here then and inform Sora on what happened."

Leon went away with the nurses, leaving Roxas all alone with Axel. Roxas kept his distance with Axel and played with his fingers nervously. Anger and sadness eating his stomach away and he didn't have any idea on what to do. Finally, Axel spoke up, "Roxas, why are you so far away?" he asked with a _very_ gentle voice which Roxas hadn't heard a long time ago.

"You really don't remember anything?" Roxas tried and took a step closer, "Then, why do you remember my name?"

Axel smiled, "I don't know. I just remember it. I know that it's very important."

_**That**__ important that you don't even remember your name?_ Roxas frowned, couldn't quite believe it. Is that really the same Axel that hit him the day before, that had cheated on him? Is that really even Axel? "I'm going to go get some drinks." He inquired, needing some time away from the room. However, he was halted by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Don't leave me here." Axel pleaded.

"I'll be coming back in just a while. Alright, Axel?" Roxas forced a smile, hoping that Axel would abide to him.

It seemed Axel bought it as he smiled and let go of the blond's hair, "Promise?"

Roxas couldn't bring himself to say another word. He just nodded and stepped away from the room, closing the door softly behind him. Outside, he was met with Sora's worried face. He was quickly asked with a question, "I heard that—how's Axel?"

"He doesn't remember anything except my name." Roxas stated sternly, "I don't believe it… I think he's just faking it so he got away easy."

"Roxas."

"Even Dr. Leon said he found nothing wrong with him. He must be faking it, right, Sora? I hate this… I hate him, I don't want to see him anymore."

"Let's make sure until he's completely okay, alright?" Sora tried to help, "What are you going to do now?"

"I have to go get some drinks for him."

"Let me go get it for you. You can—stay with him and see how it goes. Is that okay?"

"Thanks, Sora." Roxas smiled, grateful.

With a soft sigh, he went inside the room again. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged away by a red head further inside the big room. Roxas tried to struggle but halted when he found out that they had stopped in the bathroom and Axel was staring intensely into the mirror—having a stare off with his own reflection. He brightened and smiled, "Roxas, I walked into this room and found myself in front of the mirror. And freaking hell, I thought! Who's that freakin' red head with wild hair standing in front of me?! He's so freakin' awesome!" he blurted out excitedly.

Roxas stared in awe, "Uh, Axel. I think that's you."

"You're kidding! I've never seen him before. He's awesome, don't you think?"

"I think…" Roxas trailed off, "You're _definitely_ hitting your head too _hard_…"

--

Since internet connection is crappy, I'll reply your reviews here, I guess. XD

reeby10: Yeah, he can be such a jacktard sometimes and it seems I've really gone and made him one bad ass. Haha. Roxas is always so poor in much of my stories. Hahaha.. (P.S. thank you for reading _five_ of my stories now. Haha. You're amazing!)

Kitty-Cat-Kauri: Ooo, I laughed so hard at your reviews! "_well that'll teach the abusing idiot eh?" _LOL.That'll really teach him alright. Give my poor Roxas anymore abuse and I'll make sure he'd die a miserable death! Mwahaha. (Note that I'm just kidding. I could _never_ kill Axel. I love him too much to kill him. haa)

NarutoXxXLisa: Wow, really? I make you hate Axel? Woohoo! XD I'll make you like him again soon! Hopefully you already like him again in this chapter. If it is so, I'll make you hate him again. And so on. Wait—now—that sounded weird and evil. You'll hate me for this. Haha. :) I'll be sure to add more drama into this though.

paupu fruits rox: Thanks! And you're amazingly awesome! XD I thought people would hate me for the first chapter and never give reviews anymore! LOL. I actually love to write the relationship part! Haha, I'm a badass… Toying with AkuRoku's feelings.

SkyeFlyte: Yeah, I love fluffy relationships when I'm reading stories too. I'll try to make this one fluffy. Hee. Yeah! Axel better have a good reason! XD Erh—so, I guess you won't accept _"I didn't know what I was doing"_ as an answer? Sweatdrop… Let me go plan out some plot first behind that. Haa. :D

Amaya-Chan67: You have no idea how much I cry when I write that chapter. Mwahaha. XD I can't promise a happy ending—yet. Am I updating soon enough? Haha. XD

Lightning Sage: Yeah, I'm definitely continuing. XD, I do notice that I'm bad at grammars and occasionally make grammatical mistakes. I hope you can stand my grammars and stuff while I'm at it. Thank you very much for the review! XD, I'll try to improve though. :)

--

Thank you very much for the lovely reviews!

--

Prepare yourself for the _long-ass_ end note.

I hope it doesn't come out as too random. I think I'm getting crappy… I have this mental block almost everyday and I'm amazed that I can survive it. O.O

I was thinking of making this a continuation or another from "Love Love Trouble" or "Nightmares" (if anyone read it before). But nah, I haven't even finished the story yet. Come to think of it, I've never completed a story before! :( Sad. Don't hate me for that.

Yes, I'm trying to build a Zemyx here. I've really never written them well before. I hope you don't hate them. I'll try to elaborate later on them. Please, do tell me what you think of them, if they should be in this story at all.

Once again, I really appreciate all your lovely reviews! It meant so much for me. And I even gone and worry myself over that people will hate this story (I can't sleep at night thinking whether I'll get reviews or not or whether it would get hits at all). Though I'm getting worried if this story will survive after this chapter… Feel free to keep the reviews coming. I wouldn't mind having a _lot_ of reviews. XD I hope you're still _**alive**_ after all my rant. O.O Thank you very much, you guys! Now, you can clickie the button down there and tell me what you think. :)


	3. Promise

**Author's Note : **Look at the _long_ end note

**Warnings: **Just thought I should put this up. There will probably be **Bad grammars, bad tenses, Axel's huge random OOC, random theory, random craziness, and the end note that's **_**always long**_**. **And, one thing you should really pay attention to is that **I'm **_**freakin'**_** weird. **O.O I hope I didn't scare anyone away with the warnings… and without further ado…

--

**Chapter 3**

**Promise**

Roxas had hoped that everything went well and he could go home to Sora's house early to get some rest. However, things always screwed up and went awry every time it involved him and Axel. The blond had stayed in front of the mirror for minutes, staring like an idiot, while Axel kept admiring his own reflection excitedly. Roxas didn't know what to do. At the moment, the _only_ thing he could do was to put everything he saw into his brain so that he could process it. He kept telling himself '_No, Axel couldn't be losing his mind.' _However, facts _almost always_ contradicted his thought.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Axel, who was just busy admiring his own reflection, eventually noticed his blond friend's sudden change of expression. He rested the back of his palm to Roxas' forehead. Feeling that there's nothing wrong and that the temperature was just normal, the red head frowned slightly.

At the contact, Roxas quickly eased away, making an inch distance between him and his ex-lover, hastily regaining his cool. He looked at the red head standing in front of him and eyed him from hairs to toes. The red head looked hyper and fine—_great _in fact except for a couple of wounds and bandages wrapping some part of his body.

Axel's concern grew as Roxas continued staring at him. He couldn't help feeling worried when he saw the expression written all across the face of the male standing in front of him. The only person in the world he remembered named Roxas. "Are you alright?" Axel asked again, taking a step closer as Roxas took a step back and both stopped.

"I'll call the doctor, Axel. Just stay here, alright?" Roxas backed away, eyeing Axel all the while.

Axel was about to open his mouth to ask Roxas to stay with him, however, he shut his mouth and opened it again, "Alright, Roxas. Promise to come back soon?"

"I—" Without finishing his response, Roxas scurried out of the room, closing it shut behind him. He closed his eyelids tight, leaning his back against the door leading into Axel's room. He didn't want this to be happening. All he had ever wanted was just to get rid of his ex-lover in his mind and life. And—according to the recent facts he discovered, that's not going to be happening soon.

Axel obviously had screwed his brain out whether it's from the accident or from sex. Either way, Roxas didn't care. He doesn't want to care a single bit for the male called Axel anymore, the one male who had disappointed him so. He couldn't help but be a girl about it—touchy and sentimental. That's him, Roxas always acted like a girl and he hated himself for it.

The blond jumped about a feet high when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes only to see Sora in front of him, staring him with the same bright blue eyes he had. He ran a hand to his hair and messed it up horribly until it's out of shaped, small spikes throwing everywhere, most of it covered his forehead, showing just how much frustrated he was. Sora asked softly, searching for the blond's eyes, "Is everything alright?" The brunette was holding a plastic cup filled with water in one of his hands while his other vacant hand caressed Roxas' head gently.

Roxas sighed deeply before answering, "I should go to the doctor."

"He's getting worst?"

"I think and… I have a bad feeling about this, Sora."

"Do you want me to help you go to the doctor or—"

"No." Roxas snapped, standing up straight, eyeing Sora with determination, "Staying another minute in the same room with that man kill me inside." He said shakily although resolved.

Sora chuckled nervously, "It… couldn't be _that_ bad, could it?" no response. The brunette tried again densely, "_That_ bad?" Roxas nodded firmly. After a brief pause, Sora handed over the cup of water to Roxas, "I think you need this more than Axel. Calm yourself down."

There was a gap before Roxas reached out to take said cup of water. The blond sipped the water in his mouth, as if drinking hot water, and swallowed it down together with the lump that had formed in his throat. He drew in a deep breath yet again and released it slowly. Finally, he returned his attention to Sora.

Sora smiled to calm Roxas down, "I'll go see how Axel's doing and you can go see Doctor Leon to find out—whatever it is. Alright?"

"Yup, alright." Roxas nodded. Still holding the cup, he went down the hallway.

Sora watched as the little blond's figure disappeared, turned the door knob, and went inside Axel's room, "Hi." He greeted as soon as he saw the red head.

Axel, who was just standing in the middle of the room silently, went into a complete anger mode. He furrowed his eyebrows, glaring the brunette standing at the door. His bright emerald eyes suddenly went dark, "Who are you?" he hissed.

Sora shook his head and immediately backed away, sensing the hostility, slamming his back against the door, "Uh—I'm Sora…"

"I don't know you. Get out." The red head snapped.

"Calm down…" Sora tried to be friendly.

"Don't _fucking_ tell me to calm down. I don't _freaking_ know you! I _want_ Roxas!" The red head shouted, as if going into crazy mode all of a sudden.

Sora's eyes went wide, knowing full well that if he doesn't get out soon, he would get _hurt_, seriously, "I'm Roxas' friend—if that help at all." He tried, already turning the door knob, and the next thing he should do was just slip away out the room. However, before he could do that, Axel had approached him and slammed the door shut behind him. Sora's back glued to the door. He shut his eyes tight over whatever impact he's going to receive next.

Axel laid a punch. The punch resounded across the room and Sora thought that he's dead or if he's alive—then his face must be horribly distorted but he couldn't feel any pain—so, he must be dead. Slowly, he opened his eyes, expecting to see angels. He blinked a couple of times and all he could see at the moment was Axel in front of him, smiling brightly. The red head's fist was linked with the door, right above the brunette's head. Sora found a slight crack on the door when Axel removed his hand. "You're Roxas' friend?" He asked excitedly, face completely different from before.

"Y-Yeah…" Sora answered shakily and offered a happy grin which surprisingly came out quite natural.

"Then, I suppose we can talk." The red head grinned manically.

--

"Doctor Leon!" Roxas went inside Leon's office without knocking.

The doctor jumped a bit at the sudden intrusion but didn't show it. He quickly collected his calm and stared up from his desk, uninterestedly on the blond, "I suppose it's nothing urgent since you didn't push the button in the room?"

Roxas stopped at the doorframe before closing the door shut softly. He sat down on the chair in front of Leon's chair, trying to register Leon's comment. At last, he understood. There's a red button in every room, the emergency button, which patients and visitors could use in case things become worst. Amidst his mental breakdown and internal fight with himself, Roxas had forgotten about all that. He chose to ignore the comment and went straight to the point with what he wanted, "You _need_ to have the medical check up on Axel done, _now._" He demanded.

"We scheduled him for tomorrow." Leon replied, looking over the data regarding Axel which was set on the desk. "Did anything bad happen?"

"He looked at the _mirror_ and admired his own looks!"

"That didn't sound so bad. Some people loved themselves so much." Leon countered.

Roxas growled, frustrated at how calm the man was. Weren't doctors supposed to panic in this condition? That's why he hated doctors, "He didn't know it was _him!_ He even _talks_ to his own reflection! He's making friends with his own damn _reflection!_" Roxas stressed his sentence in every way possible, hoping that Leon would take him seriously.

Leon's eyes slightly widened at Roxas' statement. Of course, no one could notice it since the doctor never once failed to keep his straight, emotionless face on. "We can't do anything as of now. The schedule is tomorrow and that's final. I'll call a nurse to watch over Axel 24/7." Roxas sighed, noticing that he couldn't do anything but be stuck with Axel for the moment. He nodded his head. Receiving Roxas' approval, Leon added, "I'll send over nurse Rinoa. She should be able to handle Axel."

Roxas hummed in agreement.

"I've noticed that Axel's stay at the hospital hasn't been properly handled yet. You need to fill this form, mister Roxas." Leon handed over a white piece of paper printed with questions regarding the information of the patient.

"Just—call me Roxas." The blond sighed and took the paper handed over to him. He silently thanked the Gods that he had forced Axel to buy life insurance. Now, he wouldn't need to pay for the hospital which was very expensive. All he needed to do was phone the insurance company and fork over a couple hundreds of munny. He needn't worry about paying the hospital after that. With a pen also handed over to him by Leon, he started filling in the form.

--

Silence took over the red head and the brunette as the two sat down. Axel sat on the bed cross legged while Sora on the chair near the bed. The brunette was still literally shocked over what had happened just minutes ago and didn't bother to strike a conversation with the man sitting in the same room as him. However, it was always Sora's weakness to let silence overwhelmed him. So, nevertheless, he gave a toothy friendly grin to Axel and spoke, "I'm Sora." He started, thinking that introducing himself would chill the situation.

Axel flashed him a smile, "Roxas called me Axel."

"O—okay…" Sora managed a soft smile, "Are you—"

"Is Roxas mad at me?"

"Huh?" Sora tilted his head, confused at the sudden question which sprang out of nowhere.

"He left me in here." Axel's face went grim and sad, "I _want _Roxas."

For a while there, Sora thought that Axel was about to snap and cry. He went wide eyed before answering, "Roxas is not mad at you. What did he say before he left?"

"He's calling the doctor."

"Right?"

Axel beamed all of a sudden and Sora found that amusing, "Yeah. Roxas is very nice." He flashed a kid-ish smile, "But I still _want _Roxas! I don't need you here with me!" his expression was yet again darkened. "You may look like Roxas but you can't fool me."

"I'm not trying to fool you." Sora tried, feeling very strange at the sudden turn of conversation, "I'll call Roxas over." He quickly went out of the room before anything bad could happen. To his relieve, Roxas had was already walking down from the hallway, approaching the room. "He kept demanding you, Rox." He explained before Roxas could ask.

"I'm going to kill him if I find out that he's just faking the whole thing." Roxas said sternly, feeling rather irked by the whole thing.

"I don't really think that he's faking it… His emotions change as easy as the wind blows when I talk to him, Rox." Sora forced a grin—which turned out to be awkward. "Did you find out what happened to him from Doctor Leon?"

"No. Axel's medical check up is scheduled tomorrow. He doesn't give me anymore information." Roxas answered and he put a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Sora, you can go home first. I'm sure Riku needs you. I can go home by myself."

Sora hesitated a bit before he finally nodded, "Alright."

"Thanks, Sora."

Sora gave Roxas a smile before going off. Roxas went into the room again and the next thing he knew, he was already tackled down to the blond by a very familiar red head. "Roxas!" He screamed happily, like a kid who'd just received his first chocolate bar.

"Hi. Axel?" Roxas replied with less enthusiasm.

"I missed you!" Axel jumped up, followed by Roxas. Next, he pulled the blond into a crushing hug.

Roxas blushed slightly, "We just met ten minutes ago?" he pointed out bluntly.

"Yeah. I missed you!" Axel stated again without a single pause. "Do you miss me?"

That was the one question that Roxas afraid Axel would ask. He chose to answer truthfully, "No, I don't."

Axel pulled away from the hug, emerald eyes staring deep into blue sea. Axel's face turned grim. The red head bit his lower lips, seemingly trying to hold back something about to burst out from inside him. After a few seconds, Axel gripped Roxas shoulder tightly, his eyes welling up with tears. Roxas winced at the grip and the next thing he knew, Axel was _crying!_ The blond couldn't believe his eyes. Axel cried out loudly like a kid, "Why?" He sobbed.

"H-Hey, are you alright, Ax?" Roxas asked, still dumbfounded.

"Do you hate me, Roxas?" Axel asked, still sobbing and crying.

"I-I…" Roxas couldn't answer. Well, of course he hated Axel. However, his heart was torn as he saw Axel's expression. Axel had _never_ cried before. The whole universe would turn upside down if someone like Axel _cry_ and Roxas was surprise that the universe hadn't crumbled yet, "Axel, don't cry." Roxas broke, trying his best to calm his ex-lover down. It didn't seem to work, "Axel, _please._" He pleaded.

It didn't work. Roxas sighed deeply. Axel gripped his clothes tightly and cried in his chest. The blond could feel his chest getting wetter as time passed. At last, he smiled—a sincere smile that had long gone from the blond's face and he cooed softly, "Axel, I don't hate you. I miss you too."

Axel's cry finally ceased and he looked up pleadingly to Roxas, tears still dropping from his eyes to his cheek finally to his jaw and disappeared to the floor. The red head grinned almost immediately, "Really?" He asked.

Roxas suddenly regretted saying that. However, he kept his smile and gave a firm nod, "Mmhmm."

"I miss you, Roxas!" Axel hugged the blond.

"Yeah…" Roxas sighed softly, ruffling the untamed hair of his ex-lover.

--

Roxas ended up spending the next three hours with Axel. Although he's really reluctant to get closer to the red head, he found another side of his head that told him to not leave his ex-lover. He's so sick of his internal struggle and the only thing he could do was to revert back to 'if only's''. If only he didn't got into a fight early morning with Axel, if only he wasn't so stubborn and threatened to move out, if only he hadn't gone back to fetch some things, if only he hadn't run out when he saw Axel with Larxene, if only he would listen, if only…

Roxas had completely forgotten about the important thing that he had to fetch, the very reason why he got back to his ex-house on that fateful day—yesterday, to be precise. What's so important? Roxas wouldn't even want to mention it. He felt so stupid and ashamed to even linger on those things... It was the love letters that Axel used to write him four years ago to get Roxas to like him. Those bunch of envelops with papers. Roxas loved Axel. He loved him so much and of course, he wasn't as cold hearted as to forget about the beautiful past he had spent with Axel.

Roxas' breath hitched and he swallowed hard, watching as the one called 'Axel' in front of him switch the light on and off for the past ten minutes. It started off simple at first. It was getting dark and surely the most logical thing that anyone would do was turn on the light. So, Roxas did so. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to turn on the light. Suddenly, Axel became excited, jumping up and down, thinking that it was magic, and tried to turn the light off and on. It lasted for the whole ten minutes—eleven minutes as of now since Roxas had been counting and the red head wasn't about to stop.

Roxas dug his head into Axel's bed out of frustration. Sure, Axel would happily obey if he just told him to stop. However, the blond found out that it was better for the light to keep Axel while he could rot away in his mind—to be exact, in his internal struggle. He's obviously miserable. Not sad anymore, just—miserable. He's hungry and thirsty and—and—miserable. _Yeah, lack of vocabularies… _Roxas grunted unhappily.

The lights flickered on and off in that room as Axel flicked the switch on and off. Roxas just couldn't figure out what the hell happened to Axel. Sure, Axel might have been crazy sometimes but—not that _lunatic_.

--

_It was another orange sky over at Hollow Bastion. The bell of the town had rang five times ten minutes ago—meaning it was already five o'clock and the sun was about to set. The blazed sky told the town residents that it was time to go home to their families and have dinner. The city was yet again in its rush hours that time. Cars could be heard honing over at the traffic jam. Everyone was getting impatient about getting home quick as if the world was about to end._

_On the other side of Hollow Bastion where the Hollow Bastion University resided, things weren't as peaceful. The honing and blaring could be counted as peaceful if you saw what happened over at HBU. The kitchen had exploded earlier with a loud __**boom**__—enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. Two students, one blond and one red head had disappeared from the crime scene. The fire alarm went off and resounded throughout the university as soon as the boom could be heard, alerting every studying students and every lecturing professors. _

_At the fire alarm's alert, professors and students scurried out of their classroom hastily, seeking shelter from whatever's happening. It was soon that the university was crowded. Before the firefighters could come and round up the fire, some professors had taken actions by checking the kitchen where the fire alarm went off. Grunts could be heard coming from those professors as they saw what was going on. Just a piece of paper set on fire. It was just a small fire enough to set of the fire alarm that could cause almost nothing—nothing to be worried over and no one was injured. Later, the university found out that the boom sound was just some prank the students had made. It was a tape played at the recording room which resounded throughout the whole speakers in the university and—since HBU was one of the well known universities for having a good sound system over the entire building, the sound went off pretty big and convincing. _

_The two runaway students stopped midway when they reached the big tree which was located far away from the university. The red headed one was laughing his ass off, leaning his back against said tree, while the blond stared in awe at the red head, not believing what was happening. At last, seeing his friend's happy face, the blond smiled, "I can't believe you really did that." _

_Axel ceased laughing after hearing Roxas' comment and looked over to find the blond's blue eyes, "Roxie, I always do what I say. I'm not just the big talker around." He commented._

"_Yeah, but still—you shouldn't have done that… what if the fire went out of control and eat away the whole university?" Roxas asked, worry apparent on his face._

"_Relax, Rox. I've planned it out carefully. That's why it went so well." the red head replied simply._

_Roxas grinned at last. He knew that his best friend was brilliant for pranks and said pranks were always successful and never went out of plan. He found no need to worry anymore, "I swear—you're pretty insane sometimes."_

"_It was that damn Seifer's fault. Now, we can laugh his ass off for having challenged us to pull that prank. That guy can consider the rest of his university life a living hell from now on." Axel smirked, victorious._

"_I bet you would plan out that prank someday even if Seifer didn't challenge you into it." Roxas retorted with a smirk._

"_You know me." The red head grinned crazily._

--

That occurred over four years ago, when Axel and Roxas were still best friends and when Axel hadn't become so infatuated over Roxas. Roxas smiled at the flashback. It was only one of the times that Axel proved himself officially crazy. Roxas was always the quite guy and never enjoyed the idea of pulling pranks. Of course, his idea had turned around after he had become best friend with Axel and basically become the red head's assistant in pulling pranks.

In addition, that was also the one time where Axel's prank had failed. Axel had never calculated the probability of Seifer reporting to the professors into his master mind. Seifer did and Axel and Roxas got into trouble. They were assigned to clean the bathrooms at the university for a month like some high school kids—which was really a torture. Roxas wouldn't even want to remember back how many bathrooms they had to clean each day in that whole month of _nightmare_. However, having Axel as his partner in crime cheered things up a bit. At least, he could throw all the blame to Axel when he was cleaning the bathrooms since it was really Axel's fault to begin with.

Axel had tried to defend his best friend. However, Seifer kept pressing charges on them like he was some lawyer—the older blond majored in law anyway—and wouldn't let them go until they got the heaviest punishment possible. So, the professors had no choice but to assign the both to become a month janitor over at the university. Axel was sure to make Seifer's life a living hell since.

Roxas was snapped out of his thought when someone came inside the room, "Excuse me, I'm sorry I arrive late." A woman wearing the nurse uniform came in and looked at Roxas. When she noticed that the light was flickering and found out that Axel's been playing with it, she asked politely, "Could you please stop playing with the lighting?" The black haired nurse got inside the room and stood in front of Axel, unhappy. There was a slight brown at some of the nurse's hair.

"Who are you?" Axel hissed and frowned, leaving the button flicked on. Finally, the light stayed on for what seemed like an eternity for Roxas.

"I'm Rinoa. Your new nurse."

"I don't need a nurse! All I need is Roxas!" Axel snapped.

"What?" Rinoa seemed scared as she backed away from the hostile red head.

"Axel…" Roxas stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Axel.

"Roxas, she's scaring me." Axel turned into a child all of a sudden and hugged the blond. The blond could only manage a sigh and ran a hair through his hair. "She's also scaring you, isn't she?" Axel pulled away from the hug and went back to glare Rinoa, about to attack.

Roxas sensed that and he quickly grabbed his ex-lover, "Stop, Axel. She's the nurse and she is _not_ scaring people."

"Well, she—" Axel retorted.

Roxas managed a soft smile, "I'm sorry."

Rinoa mirrored the smile, "No, it's okay. I've been assigned to him by Leon if that helps with anything and I have an idea with his condition."

Roxas was too tired to pursue the topic further. He had decided to leave everything to tomorrow when the medical check up's over. "Alright, then I guess I should be going home."

"Roxas, are you leaving?" Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist before the blond could take a step away. Big emerald eyes pleading at azure.

Roxas sighed, "Yes. I still have to work tomorrow, Axel." He forced a smile. "Can you promise something to me?" he tried as he felt more and more like he was dealing with a three years old.

Axel beamed, "Of course!"

"When I'm gone, you have to become a good boy. That means no getting angry, no snapping at people, no hissing, and listen to the doctor and the nurse, alright?"

Axel pouted and answered unhappily. "Alright if you stay."

"I can't stay, Axel. You have to promise me that or I won't come back again tomorrow." Roxas paused, "I—might stay over here tomorrow." He added as tomorrow was Friday.

Axel panicked considerably and answered, "I promise! You promise?"

Roxas hesitated a bit, "Alright… Promise."

"Pinky promise." Axel stuck out his last finger happily.

Roxas took the finger and latched it with his. Rinoa smiled seeing the scene took fold. Finally, Axel agreed to let go of Roxas and listen to Rinoa's words.

--

Roxas couldn't sleep that night, so he stayed up, concentrating himself with his work. Sora seemed to avoid asking Roxas any questions regarding Axel at dinner. Riku and Zexion caught that so they involved Roxas and Sora in irrelevant topics like sports, weather, college stuff, work, etc. Roxas was really grateful. Zexion was still alive in the room as well even though it was already midnight. They both ignored each other and were busy with their own business.

Finally, Roxas decided to pry and start a conversation with his roommate, "Is law fun?"

Zexion blinked once at the sudden question. He looked up from his book and regarded the blond. Their eyes met. "Memorizing rules, bills…" the lilac haired male answered simply.

"Oh…" There was again silence. Roxas returned to his laptop and began typing away. The sound of his fingers against the keyboard resounded throughout the room. Roxas decided to ask again, "Who was the blond this morning?"

"Demyx." Zexion answered without wanting to elaborate.

"Ok… He's your friend?"

"Something like that."

Silence. Roxas decided to stop. He thought it was meaningless to try to strike a conversation with Zexion. Zexion's studying anyway. The blond yawned. Two minutes after that, he closed his laptop, put it away safely in his bag, and got up into the bed. He lied himself down and regarded Zexion who was sitting at the desk, "I'm going ahead to sleep."

"Alright."

"Good night." Roxas said softly and slept.

Zexion turned to look at the blond who was already sleeping in the blink of an eye. It was until a while later that Zexion returned to his book.

--

Early in the morning when Roxas got up from his sleep, everyone in the house was already alive and busy with their own business. The bright sun shone the pale and smooth face of Roxas. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and sat up, looking around the room, finding the clock. It read 7.18. After minutes of stretching on the bed, he jumped out, and went to take his towel. The heavy fabric hung loosely on his shoulder as he walked to the bathroom.

Making sure there was no one in the bathroom, Roxas stepped in and turned on the light. He hung his towel on the hanger near the bathtub. Lazily, he walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth, staring with half lidded eyes at his reflection. The images of Axel's behavior yesterday played back in his mind and he shrugged it off before he could think any further.

After, he stripped himself off his clothes, got in the bathtub, and set the water so that it met his current need. Just enough warm—the same warmth that Axel used to give him. He let out a soft sigh as the water run down his body.

He painfully shook his head so that no more thoughts of the red head could contaminate his brain. He reached out for the shampoo and the next thing he knew, he was thinking of the red head again. Axel had always said that he loved Roxas' orange scent—that Roxas always radiated fresh orange scent and that he would never forgot that scent. It was just luck that the house was using orange scented shampoo. Roxas hated that _everything_ always reminded him back to his ex-lover which he struggled so hard to forget.

Work was the same as usual, plain boring for Roxas. He's still re-working his project which he should re-present on Monday. He got off quickly from work and Sora took him back—to Sora and Riku's house—saying that he still had other stuffs to attend to that evening and that Riku would take him to the hospital. Roxas nodded and said thanks.

--

The drive with Riku was really silent as the two didn't even bother to strike a conversation. It was already six o'clock. Riku set off again, driving Roxas to the hospital as soon as he got back from work. Roxas had considered taking taxi so that he wouldn't be much of a burden to Sora and Riku. However, he second thought that because Sora had planned it out anyway. The brunette said that it's better to have Riku accompany him and Roxas agreed.

The sky was already dark and Roxas wondered slightly if Axel was searching for him. Deep inside, he was touched that he meant so much for the current Axel. Truthfully, he's happy. "Are you alright?" Riku's voice snapped Roxas back to reality.

"Yeah." Roxas answered, "Riku—" He trailed off, "Are you happy with Sora?"

Riku blinked and looked over to the blond before he hastily returned his attention to the road, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"How long have you two been together?"

Riku thought for a bit, "Five years—almost six."

Roxas smiled softly, "You're inseparable."

"We had our share of fights. Nothing very bad, I guess. You're thinking of Axel?"

"Couldn't say."

"Let your mind rest. It will clear off with time." Riku smirked. "Larxene seemed really pissed at work though."

"Larxene… she's that girl…"

"Yeah. She's been working us like hell ever since Axel stopped showing. Don't think about Axel's betrayal too much." Riku advised.

"I'll try."

"I'm glad you're not so touchy with the topic."

"I'm surprised that I didn't burst out in tears yet." Roxas laughed slightly.

"Does that mean that you're getting over it?"

"I don't know—I don't think so…" Roxas shook his head softly.

The rest of the drive was silent. Riku pulled over and parked his car when they reached the hospital.

--

The blond and the silver head didn't go directly into Axel's room. Instead, they went into Leon's office. Roxas thought that the check up results should be out. He decided to inquire about the results first before going to Axel. Riku just followed, having really no protest at all.

"I'm glad you come." Leon said when the two entered his office. "Axel's been searching for you all day." He regarded Roxas.

"Did he—"

"No, he hasn't done anything." Leon cut Roxas and answered. "He said something about promising you. Sit down." Roxas and Riku took their sit in front of the desk. Leon cleared his throat and started explaining, "I suppose you come for the results, right?" Roxas nodded while Riku remained indifferent. At Roxas' nod, Leon continued, "We've checked this morning and there seems to be a noticeable damage in Axel's brain." He told Roxas and Riku carefully. He took the paper regarding the results of Axel's brain x-ray and showed it to them both. Roxas didn't know anything about brain and he saw it as perfectly normal since there's nothing really 'noticeable' could be seen. Leon caught that and he proceeded, "The biggest damage seemed to have impaired some of his memories and emotions function."

"I've never heard of impaired emotions." Riku commented.

"This is also rare in medical field."

"So?" Riku asked and he got no response so he elaborated, "What will that cause?"

"As we can see, his memories are erased, might I say completely. The only thing he remembered is Roxas. That must mean something. Hopefully, his memories will recover with time. I will have Axel assigned to a doctor which specialized over memories so that it could help with his recovery. As for his emotions though…" the doctor trailed off, "It seems his emotions are dysfunctional. This does not mean that he would show no emotions at all. In fact, it's completely the opposite." He looked over to Roxas.

Roxas swallowed and finally found his voice, "You mean… he's going to become crazy?"

"No, that's not it. Tell me what you've seen yesterday, Roxas."

"He acted like a kid. His emotions changed when he sees new people. He become hostile and would start to attack. However, he seems to be happy around me. I don't know why." Roxas frowned.

"You must mean everything to him…" Leon came up with a conclusion, "I wouldn't pry on your personal lives. However, Axel seems to really cherish you and he's calm around you. We need you so that he could recover."

"Well, aren't you the damn doctor?" Riku scoffed though seemingly amused.

"Doctors are not gods. They couldn't do miracles." Leon retorted. "We can come to conclusion that Axel's impaired emotions affected his emotions altogether. That means his emotions will be unstable."

"Well, _that's_ really useful." Riku scoffed again.

Roxas shook his head a bit, registering all the information in, "So, what should I do?"

"From now on, stay by his side and we will give him frequent medical check ups to see how he's doing."

Roxas sighed heavily and nodded, "There's really no choice, right?"

"Are you really alright with that?" Riku asked, making sure.

"Thanks, Riku." Roxas smiled, "But—I will take care of Axel… I—promised…"

--

_It was a bright morning and currently, Axel and Roxas were sitting on top of the big tree away from the university. Axel had managed to persuade the blond to skip the morning class while the red head himself had skipped his work. He just graduated from the university three months back. So, there they were, enjoying their times on top of the tree. _

_Roxas enjoyed the breeze and the fresh air of the morning. Axel had helped him to get on top of the tree. Although he really had no problem with heights, he had trouble climbing. Axel just easily put the blond on his shoulder and began climbing the tree, putting the lithe blond down when they reached a sturdy branch._

_Before Roxas knew it, he had been pulled into a kiss. The kiss was short lived as Roxas pulled away, noticing the awkwardness present in his red head. _

"_Roxas, you would never leave me, right?" Axel asked uncertainly after a long stare off with Roxas._

_Roxas tilted his head to the side, wondering where the question had come from, "What do you mean?"_

"_Say, if someday I do anything rash and got us both into trouble or that you're very mad at me, will you leave me?"_

"_For example?" Roxas tried, still confused._

"_Like that prank back at the university?" Axel answered back with a question._

"_Well, did I leave you?"_

"_No. But—what if I do anything that makes you mad?"_

"_Axel, what's the matter? You don't seem—you're not your usual self." Roxas raised his eyebrows, expecting an answer._

"_Today…" Axel hesitated, avoiding Roxas' eyes, "Today's the day my grandfather died. It's already twelve years." The red head's usual grin was gone and his face turned solemn. _

"_I would never leave you Axel, no matter what." Roxas smiled softly and cupped Axel's face. He wouldn't pry any further for Axel to share the information seeing as the topic was a heavy one for Axel. His heart broke seeing his lover's expression._

"_Really? No matter what?" A smile tugged into Axel's lips._

"_Yeah, would you? Would you leave me?"_

"_Of course not. You mean so much to me. I can't imagine myself without you."_

"_Now you're turning sappy." Roxas giggled._

"_Yeah. But, you mean it, right?"_

"_Of course." Roxas firmly nodded._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise. We would never leave each other…" The blond smiled and pecked his lover's cheek. Axel returned his love by kissing Roxas' forehead affectionately._

"_Promise." Axel whispered into his lover's ear._

Even though Axel had broken many of his promises, Roxas was not about to do the same. The blond would do anything to fulfill his promises to Axel.

--

Alright, so, I'll reply your reviews here again.

Lightning Sage: Haha, I laughed at myself so _**hard**_ when I'm reading your review. Dude, I'm feeling myself literally hilarious now. Hahaha… And I can't stop laughing at my stupidity. I'd better remember that it's 911 (make a mental note). hahaha. This is so laughable. I make fun of myself again. Yup, I'm glad you relayed it to me. I'll stop putting the Author's Notes in the middle of the story! Thanks! XD Oh man, I screwed Riku again, huh? I already screwed Zexion in another story of mine so, I'm basically afraid of writing him and Demyx. I'm really glad to know that you like Demyx. XD Ooo, I really love writing Roxas' internal conflict (even though I don't know anything about psychology). And Axel's behavior just came out randomly in my mind, so I'm not really too sure about the last chapter or this chapter... I hope I can find an answer/reason on Axel's memory/emotion impairment though. Medical and psychology is really not my cup of tea. So, please excuse me and expect my theory to be contradicted by facts. Haha. Thank you for the reviews. I'll figure out about the beta reader stuffs. XD I'll wait for your next reviews then. :) I love your long reviews! XD

Rikku2233: Ooo, thank you! I'm overjoyed to read your review! I'm glad you didn't kill me for not concentrating on one story and finishing it. Mwahaha.

SkyeFlyte: Glad to know you like him! I'll try to elaborate on his funniness. I'm finding myself struggling badly at humor this week. Dunno why. XD I'm not really one to write humor since I'm not really that funny in real life and tend to make fun of myself. Haha.

Amaya-Chan67: I'm so glad to know that you love it! XD

paupu fruits rox: Ah, here it is, number three. Heh, yeaah, I'm still thinking about your question though. Hmm, let me meditate first, maybe I'll get some answers. XD I really prefer the first one though since it seems pretty impossible for Roxas to be the one reminding him. :) That's what makes it all fluffy. Hee. Still not sure though, so don't count on it. XD Thanks!

chibichef: Haha, Roxas is definitely scared out of his mind at that! XD That's my whole idea of starting this story!

NarutoXxXLisa: yeah… 69 convenient. Haha… They're made for each other! Ooo, Holland? Is it fun there? That's the exact same country that had taken over this country where I lived. Hehe. That's history though. O.O, what am I talking about anyway? lol. Damn, now that I think about it, I don't know the police number over here too. O.O Oh yeah, now that you mention it, I completely forgot about Roxas' mental breakdown and put him to work. Sorry, Roxie. Haha… I'm overjoyed to hear that you can understand it! –receive chocolate—yummy! Thank you!! :)

Kitty-Cat-Kauri: Yeah, I'm totally glad and went all into fluffy mode when I read stories where Roxas meant _everything _to Axel. I'm trying to put in that theory here. Hehe…

cookies-n'-milk-yo: WOW, thank you _**very much**_ for putting all of my stories in favs/alerts! You're amazing! I love you so much! sneeze into tissues Haha. I'm so happy… Thank you! Also, many thank you's' for the reviews! XD Yeah, I can _**totally**_ imagine Axel asking that questions. So, expect it to come in later chapters! Since that's the whole reason I make Axel went wacko. Haha.. Again, Thanks! :)

ironyofalostkeyword: Oo,oo, please be patient! XD Yay! I'm really glad to hear that you like this story and my writing style! Yeah, how can I do that to Roxas?! Sobs… Crying… Excuse me, I'm so much of a drama queen sometimes. Hee, Thank you so much!

Xyal: Hi. Oh no, I hope you're still okay! :) Hee. I'll try to make this angst-y, romance-esque, and humor-ish. XD Thanks very much!

--

Again, _**thank you very much**_ for the lovely reviews! OMG, 20 reviews for 2 chapters?! You guys don't know how happy I am! Yeah, it might not be that many but that's the most I got from all of the stories I've written! I'm an easily satisfied and disappointed person. Hee, excuse me. I really appreciate it! :)

--

Another _long_ end note.

Just thought I'd tell you guys! XD The scene of Axel cheating and Roxas miserable is really out of my plan and it just come out like that. All I really wanted to write was that Axel somehow loses his memories and Roxas had to take care of him. That's all. Never thought it would come out this way (Oh, I have to thank the weather to be so supporting. It's raining and thundering when I'm writing chappie one). I'm glad you guys like it and that idea just basically come out when I look at myself at the mirror and wonder, hmmm, what will happen if Axel look at himself in the mirror? And that dialogue came into mind (You know, the one of the end of chappie 2). So, that's where the idea of Axel losing his memories sprang into mind. Lame… haha. I laughed hard when the dialogue come into my mind and decided that I _had_ to start this story!

Not much of a humor again. Ooo, I hope you don't hate this chapter, and Roxas, and me or Axel… sorry. I hope you don't mind with the flashback, since the flashback will become more frequent just to let you guys know about Axel and Roxas' past. Is this going too slow or dragging? I hope Leon's explanations didn't bother you too much. I hate these medical explanations… (by now, I'm really hoping too much…) Haha. :) Please, R&R, thank you very much!


	4. A New Friend

**A/N: **Update! Argh, this is killing me! Axel is so _hard_ to write! He simply—refused to let me write him! D:

Axel: (hissing) Who are you?

Me: Alright, just drop that act, please.

Axel: I _want_ Roxas, I don't need you to _freaking_ tell me what to do.

Me: You're out of control… O.O C'mon, just let me write you already.

Axel: I'm trying to get in character here! How can you get me so OOC-ed?!

Me: Well, heheh… (sweat drop) I'll—write less of you here…

Axel: And me with Larxene? What the heck were you thinking?! I would _never_ in the life of me go as far as to _touch_ that crazy girl.

Me: Uh—I didn't know what I was thinking. Heh… Let me ask you then, what were you thinking?! Why do you go and make Roxie miserable! How dare you! (grin)

Axel: Uh—I don't know! You're the one writing about it!

Me: Well, you _hit_ him!

Axel: You make me!

Me: You make him _cry!_

Axel: You make that out too!

Me: Tch. Childish. (walks away laughing)

Axel: What?

As usual, the replies in end note! :)

**Disclaimer: **If I own kingdom hearts, Axel will be screwed! Hee, whatever that means. It's a good thing I. Don't. Own.

**Warnings:** As usual. You can refer back if you want but I'm still putting it on. Yeah, I like to cheat! If I write many warnings, the word count will go up! Heck, yeah! It will make the chapter big and that means I don't have to write that much! XD Mwahaha. I love those word counts. So, here we go, there will probably be **Yaoi,** **Bad grammars, bad tenses, Axel's huge random OOC, random theory, random craziness, the end note that's **_**always long**_**, also, I'm a big weird fan of always saying **_**thank you**_** for every single thing **(So, expect to see _a lot of_ thank you's' in every chapters)**. **That's so many bolds. O.O Moving on… Oh yeah, and most are flashbacks.

**Chapter 4**

**A New Friend**

The night was silent. Everything seemed to be in peace. Not a single sound or voice could be heard. That was every reason why so many people said that hospitals were creepy at night and were the perfect place to shoot a horror movie. Roxas wasn't intrigue by any of that though. He's currently trying his best to cheer himself up and put a smile on his face. He drew in a deep sigh that he hoped would be possible to erase all of the bad memories that intoxicated his brain. Silently, he wished that the one losing memories was him, not Axel.

"Are you going to go see Axel? It's already pretty late." Riku broke the silence that had enveloped them for the past five minutes. They had gone out from Doctor Leon's office and were now sitting inside the guest room. Riku was sprayed out on the dark brown leathered sofa, yawning, tired from his all day work. He took a sip of his black coffee once in a while that kept him from dozing off in that silent and dark lit room. He sat up slowly from his conscious nap and took another sip of the black coffee. After it was all drained from the plastic cup, he threw said cup away in the nearest thrash bin.

All Riku wanted now was to go home and embrace his lover, his brunette—Sora. They got all night to themselves since tomorrow's Saturday. He just hoped Sora didn't bring home his work from office even though the silver head himself had some unfinished work that Larxene rewarded him. He had decided that he was _not_ going to finish the work that _bitch_ gave him in his day off though. He was currently searching for another job—just for the sake of getting rid of Larxene from his life.

Riku watched the sitting blond in front of him, hoping for an answer—at least, a nod or a shake of head would be enough for him. He growled loudly out of impatient when he received no response. Hearing the unfriendly growl, Roxas looked up. Bright azure eyes met dark emerald. Staring at those pair of eyes reminded Roxas a lot of his lover, the same green that he used to love so much.

As if reading Roxas' mind, Riku commented with a grin, "Don't start with saying my eyes reminded you a lot of Axel. I hate that guy. Don't even start to _search_ for anything in me that resembled him."

Roxas quickly averted his gaze and looked to the floor nervously, "Sorry about that." He replied uncertainly with an almost whispering voice. "Can I ask you something?" He threw back his attention to Riku again.

"I hate it when people ask that rhetorical question." Riku answered with sarcasm dropping in every single word. Seeing as Roxas was not about to continue, he added, "Just ask and I'll see if I'll answer." He leaned his back against the sofa, relaxed.

"How's Axel at work?"

Riku frowned, not expecting that kind of question. He thought for a bit, looking out to the door in front of him, eyeing a blonde nurse walking by. He drew in a deep breath before answering, "Truthfully, I would say he's a nice guy if only he would stop being such an ass most of the time. One thing I need to ask you before I continue—" the silver head trailed off, staring intensely at the blue eyes in front of him—the same blue that he loved in Sora's. Roxas nodded, gesturing him that he's listening and telling him to go on. "Are you sure you want to hear the rest? You might hate him more."

"I—"

At a long pause, Riku added, "Look, I don't want to pry. You'd better find out from someone else." He ended the conversation, stretching his arm. "I wanted to see Sora so _bad_." He muttered out softly under his breath, barely audible for the blond.

"Riku." Roxas called out silently, breath hitching, "Tell me about Axel another time?" he forced a smile as a show of respect.

"Well, sure. Just don't get all emotional when the time comes." Riku grinned. "Ready to go see Axel?" He stood up from where he was sitting, shoving his hands inside his black pants.

"I promised Axel that I'd stay at the hospital tonight with him." Roxas informed, also standing up, "So, you can leave me here."

"You sure?" Riku brightened, finally able to go back and meet Sora.

Roxas nodded firmly with a sincere smile, "Thanks for the company."

"Sure. Anytime." Riku smiled, "So, I'll be going ahead if you don't mind."

"Sure."

Riku took off but soon, he went back to Roxas again, "Oh right, you don't come with the preparations to stay, do you?"

"Ah…" Roxas laughed, noticing that he had come to stay at the hospital with bare hands.

"Eh, I'll tell Zexion to bring the things necessary to you later."

"Thanks!"

Riku smirked and go away. He mentally praised himself for being such a genius, thinking up that plan. That way, he could get rid of Zexion from the house and have the house all to himself and Sora. After a long week of business, he could finally have a chance to spend time, _alone_, with his brunette. His grin couldn't have been wider.

With a long and determined sigh, Roxas stepped out of the guest room. He walked to Axel's room, slightly brightened after the nice chat with Riku. The room was quite unlike the last time he came in. It wasn't in a complete mess like before instead it was tidy and peaceful. There were only two people in the room. One was a nurse that Roxas could not recognize and another was Axel. The nurse was beautiful and had brown curly long hair. Unlike the usual nurse though, she's wearing pink uniform which seemed really strange for Roxas.

Nobody in the room seemed to notice the blond standing at the door frame. Roxas kept quite, having no intention to let his presence be known. All he wanted to do was just watched in third person. Axel seemed to be chatting with said nurse with their backs facing Roxas. He's sitting on the bed, facing to the window, watching the outside world while the nurse sat on a chair near the bed. Axel didn't seem even the least hostile towards the stranger. The blond silently praise the nurse for being able to be so friendly.

"I don't remember anything." Axel said. "All I know is that Roxas is very important and I mustn't let him go from me. Where's Roxas?" At the mention of Roxas' name, Axel's expression would change from happy to grave to mere solemn and then plain hostile.

"What did you promise Roxas?" The nurse reminded with a soft voice, not the least bothered by Axel's behavior.

"But—I broke it this evening by getting mad at Rinoa. Do you think Roxas would still come here?" Axel asked with a worried tone.

"He would." The nurse smiled.

"How's Rinoa?"

"She's—" the nurse hesitated, "She will be fine. You don't need to worry about her."

Roxas winced at the conversation. Leon didn't inform him anything about Rinoa and from the looks of it, it wasn't a small ordeal. Roxas finally made his presence known by unconsciously stepping in the room. The nurse turned and regarded Roxas with a soft smile, "Hi. Are you here to visit Axel?" she asked.

Axel immediately brightened when he saw his blond. He jumped up from his bed and the next thing Roxas knew, Axel was already really close in front of him. Roxas smiled at the enthusiasm and reminded himself that this was not the Axel that had done those horrible things to his feelings. He could deal with Axel when the one in front of him had recovered his memories. "Hi, are you being good?" the blond asked softly.

"Um—I…" Axel trailed off, avoiding Roxas' gaze and running a hand through his wild hair—which seem even wilder when he got up from bed.

Roxas sighed, "It's okay. You can tell me."

"But I broke my promise." Axel tried, guilt in his voice.

"Axel, don't you remember? I always fulfill my promise to you even though you break it. I just want you to be honest with me." Roxas cringed, hoping that it was a good start.

The nurse came up beside Axel and pat his shoulder, "Axel, do you want me to talk to Roxas?"

"No, Roxas wanted me to be honest, so I'll be." Axel smiled. Green eyes met azure.

"Alright, I'll be leaving you two alone. My name's Aerith Gainsborough. I'm the head nurse of this hospital. Nice to meet you, Roxas."

"Nice to meet you. Oh right, can I stay here tonight with Axel?" Roxas inquired, wondering that maybe the hospital had some rules that forbid letting any visitor stay.

"Of course, I'm sure Axel would be happy. I'll be at the counter tonight. Just call if something happens, okay?" Aerith asked softly.

Roxas nodded with a smile. At that, Aerith left the room, closing the door softly behind her. After a couple minutes of silence, Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist and dragged him to his bed. Roxas followed reluctantly, wondering what would happen. When they neared the bed, Axel sat down at the edge, holding Roxas' hand in his. Roxas settled down on the chair, watching Axel's expression. "You okay?" he asked.

"I hit Rinoa… I think she's hospitalized, nobody would tell me anything. They all think I'm crazy."

Roxas frowned, not quite understanding, "Why do you hit Rinoa?"

"It was an accident—no, it's my fault… It's already late and you still didn't come. So, I asked her whether or not you're coming. She said maybe not and that maybe you're busy. I was—" Axel trailed off, letting go of Roxas' hand and stared to the far off wall.

_Impaired emotions… unstable… _Roxas frowned at the flashback of Leon's explanation. Axel's usually able to keep his calm and grin no matter in what condition. Sure, he might not be able to control his anger at times. However, most of the times, he wouldn't resort to merely hitting people. Axel would plan out his revenge thoroughly, getting back at people ten times to what they did to him. Roxas nodded and said softly, "Alright. I understand. It's my fault." He sighed. Axel was about to retort but was cut off by Roxas, "Promise no next time, alright?" he tried although he's sure that Axel would let him down again.

"Yeah." Axel beamed.

There was a long silence which was broke by Roxas' yawn. Axel, who was staring off, avoiding Roxas' eyes, turned his attention back to the blond. A smile crept up his face when he saw the blond was already asleep with his head resting on the bed between his arms, body still sitting uncomfortably on the chair. Slowly, Axel jumped out of the bed, careful not to wake Roxas up. He slipped his arms around the lithe blond's body and took him up bridal style. He smiled when he felt the small body fit in his arms so nicely. Axel put Roxas up on the bed. Roxas shifted a bit when his back made contact with the bed, rolling to his side.

Axel pulled the covers on the sleeping blond and walked over to turn off the light before slipping under the cover beside Roxas, curling up peacefully into him.

There's only one time—where Axel _really_ lose control of himself.

--

_Just a couple of minutes and the boring class of calculus 3 would be over for the day. Roxas couldn't help but yawn in the entire class—the entire one long century of hour. Last night, he stayed late overnight talking to Axel on the phone. The lovers couldn't sleep so they spent their entire night away with idle chatter and saying I love you's'—everything along that line—even though both of them knew that they each had their own morning classes to attend to early morning._

_Roxas didn't regret it—well, maybe a bit. Because of his sleepiness, he wondered for the entire time 'What the __**heck**__ is integer? Integer? Hamburger?' He laughed a bit at the thought. Silently, he wished that he and Axel had the same morning class, then maybe he wouldn't be so bored and sleepy—maybe he'd drag Axel to treat him some hamburgers after class since it's the red head that made him miserable in the early morning and all. After that, he could bug Axel into explaining this whole integer thing to him even though the red head wouldn't have much clue. Axel didn't really excel in calculus._

_Having thought up a nice plan after the class, Roxas lifted his head from his rest, once again trying to concentrate to the professor's explanation. Trying to search desperately for which page in the huge textbook the professor was referring to. Before he could find it though, the class was over. The blond brightened immediately. He closed said textbook, threw it in the backpack without a single care in the world and went out of the horrible class. Outside, he smiled and grinned when he saw his lover, standing with back leaned against the locker, waiting for him. Roxas approached Axel._

"_Hi." He greeted cheerily._

"_Hi." Axel returned it with less enthusiasm, seeming very tired. Roxas' smile disappeared and turned into a pout. Axel noticed that and he asked, "What's up? Did something happen?"_

"_You're what's up. You should have been happier seeing me." Roxas narrowed his eye and walked passed Axel to get to his locker. He paused, trying to think up his locker's combination number which seemed to have slipped his mind that minute. When he thought about it, he put in the number and the locker was opened. He threw the calculus 3 textbook inside and took out the physics textbook. The blond tensed when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist. Soon after that, he could feel Axel's nose against his neck. "Axel." He grunted although happy, tickled because of the contact._

"_Hi." Axel ignored Roxas and continued to kiss the sensitive neck affectionately._

"_Um, I don't think I need to tell you that we're in the school __**hallway**__." Roxas flushed and moaned, breath hitching as Axel got more daring and slipped a hand inside Roxas' clothes, drawing lines in his chest. _

"_No shit." Axel replied, smirking into the kiss._

"_Save it for later, Ax." Roxas playfully shoved Axel away and slammed his locker door shut._

_Axel grinned, stood beside Roxas, and elbowed Roxas' arm, "Really? For later?" He beamed. "I'm gonna take you back to my apartment for that."_

"_Moron." Roxas scoffed, laughing._

"_Hey, aren't you needy?" Axel grinned, teasing._

"_Not as needy as you anyway. Thank you." Roxas walked down the hallway followed by Axel closely behind._

"_Aww, c'mon."_

"_Yup, c'mon. I'm needy now." _

"_Really?" Axel beamed again._

"_Yup, really." Roxas nodded. "I'm really in need of some hamburgers for my stomach. Buy some for me."_

_Axel's smile disappeared and reduced to a mere pout, "Teaser."_

"_You're so cute." Roxas laughed heartily. Axel grinned and sneaked his arm around Roxas' wrist. Roxas eased in the body. The two walked side to side towards the Burger King._

_However, before they reached there, a girl called out. It was a girl with long brown hair called Sophia which Roxas shared a couple of classes with, "Roxas!"_

"_What's up, Sophia?" Roxas pulled away from Axel and regarded the girl._

"_Sora's searching for you. He's at the locker near the first floor bathroom."_

"_Sora?" Roxas asked, surprised that Sora didn't come to him himself like he usually did, "Alright then." At that, Sophia walked away._

"_I guess I'll just buy you take away?" Axel grinned._

"_Sure. Make it double cheese."_

"_You like your cheese too much." Axel laughed. _

"_Yeah, like it much better than you." Roxas teased._

"_I'll just eat up all the cheese then." The red head stated jealously and laughed again. Roxas stuck his tongue out as a retort. The blond's next retort was silenced as Axel pressed his lips gently and briefly onto Roxas'. _

"_I'm going to bite you if I find out that my cheese is gone."_

"_Bite me." Axel grinned. Roxas growled out of frustration and walked away, only waving his hand when he heard his lover shouted, "Don't do anything intimate with Sora."_

_Roxas traced back the hallway into the university. Sora had always been and will always be his best friend. The brunette's the nicest guy Roxas had ever known and he's really glad that Sora had got Riku—a boy which was studying far away in Radiant Garden University. Anyway, if Roxas ever do 'anything intimate' with Sora as Axel said, his face would be distorted. Riku surely wouldn't let him go._

_When he reached the place that Sophia had said, Roxas found no trace of Sora—not even a single horrendous, defying gravity spike that Roxas would easily recognized. He wondered if maybe Sora had walked away for waiting too long for him. He waited for a while at said place. After five minutes or so, someone approached him. It was not Sora…_

"_Hey, shortie."_

_Roxas narrowed his eyes into mere slits, not liking the sight of the cocky blond and his two followers in front of him. "Seifer. What do you want?" He hissed, still haven't gotten over the fact that he'd been punished into cleaning the bathrooms over a week ago because of Seifer._

_Seifer smirked, "I'm not in the mood to talk. Rai, Fuu, keep watch. I'm going to teach the shortie some 'lessons'."_

_Roxas frowned, shaking his head. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged away by the taller blond into the boy's bathroom. He struggled to break free from Seifer's grip. However, Seifer was stronger than him and he couldn't do anything but yell and scream for the male to let him go. Seifer kept dragging Roxas, chasing everybody in the bathroom away. He had always been the big bully in the university with Fuu and Rai beside him and everyone knew better than to take it up against him. So, being the nice guys everybody were, they scurried out of the bathroom, leaving Roxas and Seifer alone._

_Seifer finally let go of Roxas and walked over to lock the bathroom's door. Roxas winced in pain, shaking his wrist which was turning red and burning. "What do you want with me?" he hissed, about to walk outside of the bathroom but was blocked by Seifer._

"_It's time you get your 'personal lessons' with me." Seifer smirked, laughing, pinning the smaller blond to the war away wall. _

_Roxas squirmed when Seifer suddenly touched him. The taller blond claimed Roxas' lips in a harsh and rough kiss, silencing every screams that come out of those thin lips. Without asking for any permission, Seifer continued to ravage the blond in front of him. His hands slipped inside of Roxas' clothes. Roxas tried to shove him away, disgustingly biting the tongue inside his mouth. Seifer winced at the pain and Roxas earned a slap to his cheek and a hard punch to his abdomen. "What the hell are you doing!? Get off of me!" Roxas shouted._

"_Want me to spell it out? I'm going to rape you." Seifer said proudly and continued his act, not even bothering to silence Roxas with his lips anymore. _

_Seifer pushed Roxas down to the floor and sat on top of him, pinning him down. Roxas' eyes widened into horror when he knew what was about to come. He tried anything he could to get free but nothing worked._

_Seifer shoved his hand into Roxas' pants and wrapped Roxas' length. Roxas bit back a moan and cried at the contact, screaming for help from his lover—Axel._

_--_

_Axel went inside the Burger King and ordered two double cheese burgers, one chicken and fish burger, and two sodas. He patiently waited for his take away, tapping his long fingers on the counter. Roxas maybe small but no one could match up to the lithe blond's appetite, especially in the mornings. That's why Axel ordered to double cheese burgers for his lover. When he had paid for his orders and are taking it away, one soda slipped from his hands and fell off to the ground, wetting his shoes and lower part of his trousers. "Shit." He cursed loudly, going back to the counter to grab tissues and cleaning the soda off of him. _

_A worker with a friendly smile took a mop and started to clean up for the mess Axel had made. Axel didn't bother to order another soda and just walked away from Burger King, taking his order. He suddenly felt shivers up his sleeves when he got outside of the building—which was strange since it wasn't cold at all. In fact, there's not even breeze—just the hot sun shining his red head, showing the colorful bright red to the world. He frowned when he saw Sora, reading a book, walking towards him. "Sora?" Axel called out._

_Sora looked up from his book and grinned friendlily at the red head, "Hi, Axel. Where's Roxas?"_

"_Aren't you waiting for him at the locker?" Axel frowned and this time, a burger slipped off his hand which was caught gracefully by Sora before it hit the floor._

"_Close one." Sora smiled, holding said plastic of burger, and he regarded Axel again, "No, why would I when I know he'd be with you?"_

"_Sophia said—"_

"_Sophia? Hmm, the last time I saw her, she's with Seifer." Sora stated, "What's with her?"_

"_Fuck, Seifer?!" Axel frowned, suddenly had a bad feeling. It was completely unusual for Axel to have a bad feeling since the red head was always indifferent. _

"_Yeah…" Sora said uncertainly, "So, where's Roxas?"_

"_Shit, Roxas! Take this, Sora." Axel shoved all the take away to Sora and dashed away, leaving a puzzled Sora alone outside the Burger King. _

"_What? Axel!" Sora collected himself and followed after Axel shortly behind._

_Even though Axel got no single clue as to what was going on, he ran off to search for his blond. He went to the place Sophia said and his anger welled up when he saw Rai and Fuu. He tried to hold his anger by asking sharply, "Where's Roxas?"_

_Rai and Fuu guarded the door into the boy's bathroom, "Hey, you're not allowed in there, y'know." Rai said._

"_Absolutely." Fuu added._

"_Seifer will be mad, y'know."_

"_I ask, where's Roxas?!" Axel almost shouted. He didn't hold himself any longer when he heard a very familiar voice, screaming his name from inside the bathroom. Without anymore pause, he beat the hell out of the blocking Fuu and Rai. The two bodyguards kept up a fight. They were soon taken down by the now out of control Axel. Fuu and Rai weren't about to give up as they kept blocking Axel out. Sora came up shortly and noticed what was going on. He helped Axel by distracting the bodyguards. _

_Axel turned the doorknob of the door leading inside into where Roxas was but found that it was locked. He gathered up his strength and kicked the door. Two kicks and the door was opened. "Roxas!" he shouted. Emerald eyes widened and darkened when he saw what was going on inside. Seifer was pinning the blond down to the floor. The blond—was partially naked from the waist down. His pants and boxer scattered across the bathroom. Seifer was inside Roxas. Roxas' abdomen was wet with his cum, tears streaming down from his pale face. "You __**fuck**__!" Axel cursed. The older blond quickly pulled out from the lithe blond beneath him and hastily collected himself, face paling considerably, pulling up his pants. Axel growled, stomach filled with uncontrollable anger, and grabbed Seifer by the collar, throwing him to the wall. _

_Roxas kept crying, he sat up and collected himself. Sora quickly came in and ran to Roxas' side, pulling him into a hug and calming him down. The brunette took down his jacket to cover Roxas. Roxas dug inside Sora's chest and continued sobbing. Axel kept assaulting the retaliating Seifer. He cursed and fully intended to break Seifer's length—the only thing that made the blond male. Seifer was weakened when hard punches were laid on his stomach and jaw. Axel kept attacking the weakened Seifer. Blood came out from Seifer's lips. Axel wasn't about to stop until Seifer's dead. The fight stopped when professors came scurrying in and separated them._

--

At the order of Riku, Zexion took Roxas' stuff and went out of the house. He pouted a bit, knowing that Riku purposefully kicked him out of the house so that the silver head could spend his time alone with Sora. Of course, the lilac haired male didn't forget to bring his precious book together with him. After stuffing Roxas' clothes and a sleeping bag inside the trunk, he went in Riku's car and started it. The car took off immediately.

It was unusual for Hollow Bastion to have a traffic jam at night. The cars in front of him hadn't even moved for the last five minutes. Calmly, without a single trace of anger, Zexion took his book that was set beside the driver's seat. It was a small novel. He opened the page where he last left it and began reading, driving when the car in front of him move. When he was about to go back to his reading again, his cell phone vibrated. He set his novel down and flipped open the cell, "Hello?"

"Zexy!"

"Demyx." Zexion muttered begrudgingly and took in a deep breath.

"Where are you now?" Demyx asked cheerfully.

"That's none of your business, Myde." Zexion retorted.

"Don't call me Myde." Demyx pouted from the other side of the phone, not happy to have Zexion called him his last name like some stranger. "So, where are you?" he asked again, beaming.

"What do you _want_ from me, Demyx?" Zexion huffed.

Demyx grinned at the call of his first name, "I just want to know where you are now."

Zexion sighed, annoyed, "I'm stuck in a traffic jam at—" he looked around for any road signs.

"In front of seven eleven at the plaza?" Demyx guessed.

"Yeah—Wait, how do you know?" Zexion asked, hoping that Demyx didn't _stalk_ him.

"I see you" Demyx laughed and said with a singsong. When he saw that Zexion's confused, he immediately added, "Look beside you." Zexion obeyed and looked out the window. His face straightened to his usual expressionless look when he saw Demyx, driving a black fancy sedan, waving to him. "It must be fate. We're stuck in the same traffic jam."

"Take you and your fate somewhere else, Dem. I'm _not_ interested." The lilac haired male replied sternly, pulling his car forward when the car in front of him moved.

"Aww, c'mon, Zexy. I'm sorry about last time. I really didn't mean to k—"

Again, Zexion snapped harshly at the word that's about to come out of the blond's mouth, "_Don't_ even remind me of it. Do you know how many tubes of toothpaste and mouthwash I used after that?!"

"What? I brush my mouth everyday." Demyx retorted, grinning.

"This conversation is pointless and I see no meaning in continuing further with it. Get out of my life, Dem." At that, Zexion flipped his cell close, ending the call without a warning.

Demyx wasn't one to just give up though as he kept calling Zexion's number. Zexion, being the stubborn one he was, ignored his vibrating cell phone. His anger grew each time the cell vibrated. Unable to hold it anymore, he switched the cell phone off completely and shoved it inside his pocket. Everything was silent after that. The silent though—ended too soon—_much_ too soon for Zexion.

The next thing he knew, he heard a certain someone shouting his name with those annoyingly cheerful and dumb voice—in Zexion's opinion. There's nothing in the world that could make Zexion liked the dirty blond. Everything about Demyx irritated him to no end. Take this as an example, Demyx' voice was beautiful. He's the vocal and guitarist in a band called 'The Skull' that had recently started a debut. Everyone in HBU loved Demyx and his band. Girls are fawning over him—even some boys wanted him. It seemed, Zexion was the only one with grudge towards Demyx.

Zexion ignored Demyx' shout of his name gracefully, turning on the volume of the radio which was now singing the creepy song of Vanessa Carlton's 'The Wreckage'—which brightened Zexion up slightly since the lilac haired male never liked cheery happy song. The next song introduced by the cheerful DJ bleed his ears, "Next up. 'Happy Day' brought to you by The Skull—a band which has just recently started off her debut. Enjoy." The song played. Zexion had no time to turn off the volume as the car in front of him had already moved. He grunted unhappily. If looks can kill anyone, a lot of people would have been dead by now and Demyx would be the first one to die the horrible death.

The traffic's finally loosen up. Zexion took a second to turn off the irritating radio which was almost smashed to dead by him and drove away. He pulled up when he reached the hospital. His calm face gone when he got out of the car and turned back about to take the stuffs from the trunk. He yelped. "Hi, Zexy!" Demyx greeted happily as if nothing had ever happened before. He was standing in front of Zexion, grinning happily when he saw the frustrated look stamped on Zexion's face.

Zexion shook his head and groaned out of frustration, "Dem, don't make me _loathe _you." He stated.

"Huh? But—" Demyx walked after Zexion who was heading for the back of the car, "I'm just trying to be friendly."

Zexion opened the trunk and took out the stuffs, slammed it, and walked inside the hospital, followed by the blond from behind, "I don't want to be friends with you." He hissed. When he found out that Demyx was still following him, he turned back and snapped, "Would you _please_, stop _stalking_ me?" he frowned.

"I'm not, Zexy." Demyx replied with a pleading voice. "I—my old man's strained his back and I'm visiting him."

"Whatever." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Hey, who are you visiting?" Demyx asked, still following Zexion.

"None of your business."

"Aww, c'mon. Tell me." Demyx pleaded and continued bugging the smaller male.

"Roxas." Zexion finally answered.

"Who's—"

"_Not _your business!" Zexion snapped, cutting Demyx short, trying his best to not throw out a curse. He stepped in the elevator, followed by Demyx—again—and pressed the number 8 button. There's only the two of them inside the moving box.

"Number 8 too? Wow, what a coincidence." Demyx grinned. "Don't tell me… My dad's staying at 814. Where's Roxas'?"

Zexion growled and sighed, "8—13."

"Whoo! Score!! It's fate!" Demyx jumped and squealed.

"Dem, shut up."

The two walked together down the hall when they got out of the elevator. Demyx, instead of going to the 814 room, followed Zexion inside 813. The room was dark and Zexion had to switch on the light which woke the two inhabitants up. Roxas jumped from his sleep at the sudden intrusion of light—already missing the warmth that Axel had provided him. Axel grunted and sat up, putting a hand to his forehead. "Zexion?" Roxas asked, walking over to regard the lilac haired male. He looked over to find Demyx, "You're Demyx?"

"You're Roxas? You're the guy back then! You! Zexion!"

"Shut up, Dem." Zexion said with an emotionless tone. However, he thought up of a fun way to get back at Demyx, "Roxas slept together with me in the same room in the house." He stated.

"What?" Demyx blue eyes widened to an unbelievable size.

Roxas laughed, "Well, yeah."

"What?" It's not Demyx this time but Axel.

Before the topic could be futher discussed, Demyx jumped and pointed to the red head, "You!" He grinned happily, "You! Thank you for saving me last time!" he smiled.

"Do I _know_ you?" Axel hissed, standing behind Roxas.

"Well, you might have forgotten me but I will not forget you, my savior!" Demyx smiled, "I'm Demyx!"

"Savior?" Axel frowned.

"He's Axel." Roxas introduced. "He kinda—got into this crash two days ago and—lose his memories."

"Really? So, who's the one driving?! I'll beat the shit out of him."

"Hey, I like you." Axel grinned, pointing at Demyx. "But, I don't like you." He frowned and pointed to Zexion.

"Huh? Why?" Demyx asked, confused. "Zexy's loveable!"

"He slept with _my_ Roxas. I don't like him." Axel slipped an arm around Roxas' shoulder and pulled the blond in possessively.

"Well, I don't like Roxas either. He slept with _my_ Zexy." Demyx mirrored Axel and slipped an arm around Zexion's shoulder, pulling the lilac haired male in possessively.

Zexion quickly sneaked away from the dirty blond, already feeling the shiver crept up his neck which was hidden behind the black sweater's collar. Roxas smiled, also walking away from Axel and came up to Zexion. "I guess you came to bring me those?" Roxas pointed to the stuffs Zexion's holding.

Zexion nodded firmly and shoved the things to Roxas, "Yeah."

"Thanks!" Roxas smiled.

"Sure." Zexion said with the same emotionless face.

Demyx shook Axel's hand and grinned, "I think we can get along well!" He beamed, "Friends?"

"Yeah." Axel grinned.

"Cool, you can call me Dem. I'll visit you often!"

--

Ooo, replies, replies for you lovely people! XD

cookies-n'-milk-yo: Yup, I know I've replied you and all. Hee, but I still can't get over that you're going away for a month. Ahaha. Now, I'm being a kid. (Sneaks you inside the closet) :D Maybe Roxas is going to take his 'keyblade' to 'bonk' Axel back to his senses just in case! xD

Kitty-Cat-Kauri: I don't know. Can people get impaired emotions? That's just my convenient random theory to get where I want. Haha. :D Thanks!

Rikku2233: For a while there, I thought you hated me for listing all the things wrong and when I read you second review—I was like OMG! Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy I am to know that! I feel so special I love you XD I don't know why too but I always feel so insecure whenever I update or submit a new story. I was like—oh my god, will people _even __**read**_this? Will people even wait for the next chapter after this? Will people _hate_ me for this? And—I always managed to scare the hell out of myself for that. Hee… I don't have a lot of self confidence… :) Thank you! I'll hold myself from listing all the wrong things again.

paupu fruits rox: Yeah, if only's'. hee. Well, if all that hadn't happen… Hmm, will Axel apologize to Roxas or something? Haha and they live happily ever after? Hee. Well, now that Axel's lost his memories and all—hmm.. XD Thanks! Ooo, I like how that sounds! Numero Quatro! Hee.

Amaya-Chan67: I'll try to keep up with the update. I love writing this story, truthfully. Hee. So, yeah… :D Thanks!

Xyal: Oh my god. O.O I really make you cry? Whoo! Score! Alright, that just plain cruel… Anyway, I'm really happy that you like this story. XD Thank you! Yeah…

Ervi: Oo, Oo, my awesome, sweet, sweet, sweet sister! I finally bugged you into reading one of my stories and giving me review! Yay! Awesome! Though, I think I'll have to enlighten you about fanfictions later on. Hee. Yea, now that you say that. It would be nice to have Axel wallow in regret, huh? That guy's getting off to easy. Hmmph. Poor Roxie. -- hee. Oo, I see a great dialogue in there! Please continue reading and feed me review. Hee. XD Yeah, bisexual, sex thing. Hehe. I thought you'd be freaked off seeing me write this kinda story. Ha. Glad you're still alive! I hope you read far enough to see my reply to your review though. Hehe. I know you're extremely busy and all. You don't know how happy I am, sis. I love you! You're freaking awesome!! Also, thanks for the tips! XD Take care and remember to have fun, yo! That's one life's little rule!

reeby10: Hehe, thank you! :D Finally see your review again, I missed them. Hehe. XD Yep, the magic of the word started with 'k'. hehe. Though I kinda left them out in chappie 3. Hehe. Axel's nice, becoming all nuts like that. I think I like that Axel. Hehehe. Thanks!

--

As always and will always be, thank you very much for the lovely reviews! Also, thank you for reading/favoriting/alerting!

--

Not re-reading, so expect some mistakes.

Oo, I _love_ writing flashbacks! Should I write out the after effects of Roxas getting ra—you know, or just leave it be? Tell me. Hee. Ooo, here I go again… If there is a boring part in stories, I'm sure you guys would think that this is the one. I'm so sorry about Axel. I don't know _how_ to write him anymore! Haha.. Hee…:D Please review so that I can write Axel again… haha…


	5. Suicidal

**A/N: **Hope you like this one—And… I still don't know _how_ to write Axel… O.O Zemyx and a little bit of RiSo. Enjoy!

**Warning: **I think I'm gonna stop with this. Just—refer back to chapter 4. About the bad grammars and bad tenses though… I'm really sorry if there seems to be a lot in this chapter. I think I'm getting crappy… I'll really try to improve! :)

**Disclaimer: **Refer back, please. :D

**Chapter 5**

**Suicidal**

The night was silent. Demyx had gotten away earlier, saying that he should go visit his old man before he got into trouble and promising that he would come visit Axel soon. Roxas was a little bit surprised that Axel's attitude towards Demyx was not hostile at all. In fact, he's surprisingly friendly—well, not really _that_ friendly. Axel would sometimes get mad at the jokes Demyx threw but never went as far as to losing control and hitting the dirty blond. The red head would _really_ got mad when the jokes were related to his blond—Roxas. However, Roxas was there, so no harm was done.

Zexion was silent as usual and would only answer shortly and silently in the conversation when needed. Roxas noticed Zexion's somewhat anti-social behavior and had tried to involve the lilac haired male in conversations. Demyx would be jealous and claim Zexion all to himself while Axel would do the same and continued hugging Roxas, putting the blond sitting on his lap uncomfortably. Roxas had gotten used to Axel since a _long_ time ago, so he didn't really mind. Besides, he had decided to just stay happy and forget the recent terrible events—that is, until he got into his depressed mode again.

When Demyx had disappeared from the room, silence overwhelmed the three males. Axel and Zexion got involved in a staring competition while Roxas tried his hardest to ignore it and think of some ways to make the situation friendly between them. He was sitting on the small sofa cramped beside Axel while Zexion on the bigger sofa. Zexion, of course, got no single hatred or anger towards the red head—the best way to describe his feelings towards the new guy he just met was neutral, _nothing_ although he had just decided that he would not lose in the staring competition.

Roxas clapped his hands loudly, making both the males blinked. Axel growled out of frustration that the long hard stare had ended up with a draw. Zexion remained indifferent and sank in the sofa. Roxas tried to cheer the situation "Umm, do you want any drink, Zexion? I'll go get it for you." Silence. "I guees?" he tried again with a friendly grin, standing up from where he was sitting and setting his clothes and sleeping bag down on the sofa.

"No, thanks. I'll be spending the night in the car anyway." Zexion replied casually, also getting up from his seat.

"Spending the night in the car? Why?" Roxas tilted his head to the side, confused.

Zexion replied, "I can't possibly go back to the house with Riku and Sora making horrible _noises_."

Roxas blushed, "Oh, you mean—"

"I'll be going ahead."

"Hey, Zexion." Roxas called, stopping the lilac haired male. Axel stood up and approached Roxas, putting his arm over the blond's shoulder. "Why don't you stay in this room?" Roxas offered, "It's big enough anyway and you brought the sleeping bag." He tried again. No response. "It would be better than staying inside the car?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Roxas, no." Axel protested. "I don't want to be in the same room with him." He pointed to Zexion.

"That's the answer." Zexion said easily and went away from the room.

Roxas sighed when the door closed and Zexion disappeared. He turned back and glared the red head, "You don't have to do that, you know." He huffed. "Zexion came here to bring me my clothes so that I can stay." He smiled, trying not to sound irritated for Axel.

"But he slept with you." Axel retorted jealously.

"He's sharing his room with me since I have nowhere to live…"

"You can live with me." Axel grinned.

Roxas frowned and answered playfully, "Oh, where's your house?"

"I—don't remember." The red head sighed. "Do you know anything about me, Roxas? Tell me?"

Roxas avoided the green eyes that were searching for his blue. He shifted his attention to the floor. After a minute of silence, he forced a smile and eyed the red head in front of him again, "Now that I got my sleeping bag, you can have the bed all to yourself."

"Huh?" Axel protested again.

Roxas blinked, "Yeah?"

"I want to sleep with you." Axel said innocently with bright green eyes which always managed to entice Roxas into saying yes.

"Are you sure?" the blond tried, "You don't even remember me."

"I remembered your name, Roxas. C'mon." Axel grinned and took Roxas up, again in bridal style. Roxas yelped at the sudden action, blushing. Axel ignored Roxas' protests to let him down and proceeded to slip Roxas onto the bed, under the covers. He went in to join the blond soon after, not bothering to turn off the light this time.

There was a moment of silence between the two on the bed. Roxas felt really awkward to sleep with Axel again though he couldn't deny that he liked it. He loved Axel, he loved his scent, he loved his warmth—he loved his everything. Even though Roxas would soon deny it again but—Axel was and is _everything_ to him.

Roxas felt rather proud of himself. He's surprised that he could contain himself in front of Axel, not screaming faults in the red head's face. He really wanted to ask Axel why he betrayed him, why he cheated on him. It was not an easy job to act happy and indifferent in front of the one who had loved and cared for him so much yet at the same time had hurt him even much more.

"Why—don't you turn off the light?" Roxas asked when Axel shifted—meaning that the red head was still wide awake. He's curious to know. In the past, Axel always turned off the light every time they went to sleep. Roxas was afraid of the dark. However, since he's sleeping with Axel, he's not _that_ afraid anymore.

Axel shifted again, his face facing Roxas' and his emerald eyes eyeing the blue in front of him, "I thought you hated the dark?" he asked, smiling, resting his arm above Roxas' waist.

"You thought?" Roxas frowned, wondering why Axel would remember.

"I don't know." The red head grinned widely, "Something inside just tells me so. I—" he trailed off.

Roxas raised his eyebrows as the emerald eyes glanced away from him, "Yeah?"

"I seem to know so much about you—but… at the same time, I think I don't know anything."

Roxas laughed softly, "That's weird." He commented.

"Yeah." Axel sighed, throwing his gaze back to Roxas. "Do you mind…"

"Mind what?" Roxas asked again, feeling rather amused with this seemingly _new_ Axel in front of him. Not really new—Roxas would really prefer to say that this Axel is the _old_ Axel. The one he knew back at college. The one that would be shy yet at the same time cocky and over confident. The Axel that he used to love so much without any reason needed.

"This?" Axel grinned and pointed to the two of them, "Us?" he trailed off. Receiving no response, he tried again, "Sleeping together on the same bed? Hugging?"

"Well—" Roxas watched the ceiling, thinking. "I don't really mind." He smiled sweetly and watched Axel again.

Axel smiled and slept closer to Roxas, hugging the blond protectively, chin above Roxas' head. Roxas eased up to the older male, digging his face into Axel's chest. For now, he just wanted this—just in peace, loving Axel like he used to. "Hey." Axel called out softly. Roxas hummed in response, gesturing the red head that he was listening. "You said that I lose my memories right?"

"Yeah, kinda like amnesia." Roxas explained.

"Alright. So, how did I get this amnesia?"

"You got into an accident. You were hit by a car. I guess you hit your head." The blond replied easily.

"What was I doing before the accident?" Axel asked innocently.

Roxas' breath hitched and he panicked slightly, shifting, and curling up more into the Axel's body, "That's—not important. You'll remember it in time. Doctor Leon said he'd assign you to a doctor specialized over memories. So—you'll remember it."

Axel nodded slightly, "Would you tell me about the both of us?"

"What do you mean?" The blond pulled away and looked up to eye his ex-lover.

"I mean—I remember you and I have this feeling that I'm attached to you—_a lot_—and… I think… I feel very sane with you beside me."

Roxas didn't really understand what Axel was saying. So he chuckled, "Very sane?" he asked, hoping for Axel to elaborate.

"I can't seem to control my—I don't know…" Axel frowned, "emotions, maybe?... when I'm not with you." Roxas nodded and felt that Axel got a point. For the entire conversation, Axel had remained normal. No signs of unstable emotions or any of the crap that Leon had told him. He wondered why and he shook his head and shut himself away from all those beautiful answers springing up into his brain. "So, tell me more about us?" Axel tried again.

"We are—friends, Axel." Roxas answered, uncertainty in his voice, "Friends." He confirmed, "You used to help me and I used to help you. That's it. We are good friends back at college."

"Really? That's it?" Axel asked, not believing.

"Well, we're both boys. What do you think could happen between _two_ boys? Would you believe me if I tell you we're married or something?" Roxas joked. He paused when he saw Axel. The red head wasn't laughing as he expected. Instead, Axel furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. His embrace tightened.

"I'd believe you if you say that. I'd believe everything you say." He smiled, coming up to a conclusion with the answer.

Roxas blushed, feeling the Axel in front of him a bit unnerving and unbelievable. He swallowed as he replied, "Well, we're obviously _not_ married. We're just friends and—will be nothing more." He added.

"Nothing more?..." Axel grimaced, feeling the word struck his heart more than it should. Roxas decided to just let the topic slide. He didn't want to reply more than he should to Axel. He would feel guilty if he's just randomly tossing Axel with their memories when Axel had just gotten his amnesia for basically two days. Besides, another side of Roxas didn't want Axel to remember their past—be it the beautiful or the painful one. He wanted to forget it completely if possible.

Again, he felt really awkward with Axel. Axel was acting unusually normal that night. Roxas thought that he was getting more and more repetitive with himself so he chose to sleep it off. Too bad, he's wide awake.

--

"You should have told me you'd do that, you know." Sora narrowed his blue sea eyes, lips forming a pout, and his heart's still racing. He curled into his silver head lover under the covers. His body's still perspiring and he was getting sleepy.

Riku smirked, chuckling, "You seriously didn't expect that coming?" He put his hand on Sora's abdomen, drawing circles on the skin under the covers.

"No." Sora answered truthfully. "You just jumped me." He grinned.

"Well, you're happy."

The brunette chuckled softly, "Yeah and I guess that's the reason you kick Zexion to the hospital?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "It's been two weeks without sex, Sora. Give me a break."

Sora rolled his eyes at the mention of sex, "Well, I just gave you the break and it was good." He smiled, digging his face into Riku's chest and yawned.

"Go to sleep." Riku cooed.

"Yeah." Sora answered with half lidded eyes, "You cook breakfast in the morning."

Riku laughed heartily and shut his eyes, preparing himself for the sleep to embrace him, "Sure."

"Because I'll be sore…" Sora mumbled again, "And I won't be able to move—and…"

Riku opened his eyes when his lover's voice drifted off. A soft smile crept up to his lips and he leaned closer to kiss the sleeping brunette's forehead affectionately, "Good night, Sora." He mumbled sleepily. Soon, the silver head drifted off to sleep.

--

Zexion returned to the car and sat at the back seat, sprawling himself across the seat, reading his book silently. The lilac haired male had gotten used to reading and it was completely normal for him to spend all his night away reading. He cursed himself for only bringing one book with him. He should have brought his huge college book and study instead of just bringing a small novel of romance. Even though he didn't look like it, Zexion was really sensitive for the thing called _romance_.

He had his share of nightmares about them that he wouldn't want to remember. That was the whole reason that had turned him into a suicidal freak in the first place and basically erased his beautiful future of love. He didn't believe in something as cheap as love anymore. Yeah, love is _cheap_. He knew that _nothing_ in the romance novel he read would ever happen in the real world—in reality. Love is just—a relationship with benefit to him and when that benefit's gone, love would also disappear. Demyx must have seen some benefits in him. That's the sole reason for the dirty blond for wanting to try to get closer to him—in Zexion's opinion.

So, why would Zexion read romance novels if he hated love itself? Simple, he liked the part of the tension where the relationship got worst—the lovers breaking apart, getting into quarrels—the lilac haired male laughed at that part and he almost never finished the romance novels he read—unless it was a bad ending one. He loved bad ending.

Even so, he still felt rather bad for Roxas. It was almost the same as what had happened to him years ago. However, he would never go as far as to show his pity for Roxas. His reading was interrupted when he heard someone tapped the window of the car. He sat up from where he was lying only to see the dirty blond grinning happily to him. "Zexy." Demyx called happily, hoping for the lilac haired male to open the door and let him join in—in whatever's Zexion was doing.

Zexion sighed, trying to ignore Demyx. However, without knowing what had gotten into him, he opened the door and let Demyx in the back seat, sitting away a bit to keep his distance with the blond. He didn't regard the sitting blond beside him. He continued to read the novel he's holding.

"So, what's that you're reading?"

"None of your business." Zexion answered without a single tone in his voice.

"Zexy, why are you being so cold?" Demyx grinned.

Zexion finally lifted his head and set the novel down, eyeing taller male, "I don't like you." He stressed out every word possible, watching silently for Demyx's response.

"Why?" Demyx managed to laugh it off.

"Because you _kissed_ me in the bathroom." Zexion hissed, a bit disgusted that he finally brought up the topic himself. "Do I _want_ to _know_ the reason?" He glared.

"Well—" Demyx trailed off, sinking into the seat and playing with his fingers, "I just—" He blushed out of nowhere.

"Sudden lust?" Zexion guessed and narrowed his eyes, still staring intensely at the blond.

"No, it's not sudden lust!" Demyx jumped and quickly denied it.

Silence.

"Then, what is it?" Zexion quirked an eyebrow.

"I lo—"

"Don't give me that _bullshit_." Zexion snapped and laughed sarcastically. "I don't believe any of that. You should _know_, Dem."

"I _know!_ But, Zexy—"

"I don't think I need an advice from you this late at night. Go home, Dem."

Demyx sighed exaggeratedly, "Zex…"

"I'm serious. You shouldn't be bringing any of that up in front of me. Go home."

The blond took in a deep breath and finally stepped out of the car. He found a topic to chill the situation, "Aren't you going home?" He grinned happily, shrugging it all away.

"No, I'm staying in here for the night." Zexion replied, already taking up his book. "Don't ask why." He cut before Demyx could voice his question.

"You want some company?" Demyx showed his cheerful grin again. Zexion eyed Demyx in disbelieve. Someone was actually offering to accompany him? Even more, that someone was Demyx, whom he had treated coldly a minute ago.

Zexion shook his head, "No. I'll be fine. You though, are the young master of the house. Won't your parents become worried if you spend the night with a nobody in a car?"

"A nobody?" Demyx frowned, chuckled, and tilted his head to the side, leaning in to eye the lilac haired male closely, "You're my friend, Zex."

Zexion huffed and muttered under his breath, finding the word rather amusing, "Friend."

"Besides—" Demyx added cheerfully, "I said my old man sprained his back. He won't be worried about me." He laughed heartily.

"What about your mother?"

"She's dead." Demyx' smile vanished and he grimaced.

Zexion noticed the change of expression and decided to just hum as a response, "Alright. It still hasn't changed the fact that you're from a rich family."

"Zex…" Demyx smiled again, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." The dirty blond leaned in and pressed his lips on Zexion's cheek. Before Zexion could retaliate and hit him, Demyx was already out of sight and got in the car. Before the car sped away, Demyx threw a hearty grin to Zexion.

Zexion blushed slightly and rolled his eyes as the car went out of sight. He pulled the car's door and slammed it shut. He touched the cheek that had just been kissed by the blond, grimacing slightly, and flushing more. He sighed a while later, "I'm gonna need a _lot _of foam cleanser for this." He shook his head and returned to his not so interesting novel.

--

Roxas found himself wide awake that night. The night felt like a century long. Beside him, the red head slept peacefully, still hugging him tightly, not about to let go. Roxas squirmed and Axel shifted. The red head growled, "Roxas." He mumbled tiredly as if warning Roxas to not move.

"Axel, I can't sleep." Roxas said in his sulky mode. Usually, Axel would kiss him affectionately and cooed sweet nothings into his ear until he drifted off to the dream land.

"Go to sleep." Axel replied simply.

Roxas narrowed his eyes, unhappy. "I hate you." He hissed.

Axel's eyes opened wide and he blinked, "What?"

"I said I hate you. Just—go to sleep and leave me alone." Roxas said, frustrated. He shifted and slept on his sides, his back facing Axel.

Axel's lips formed a pout, "But, I don't want you to hate me."

Roxas sighed, having the feeling that Axel was about to burst into tears like last time. He rolled, facing the red head, "I can't sleep." He said again.

"Why?" Axel mumbled sleepily, eyes closing.

Roxas narrowed his eyes again and rolled, "Because I hate you."

Axel was getting tired that time and just mumbled, "Don't hate me, Roxas…" before once again, he went back to sleep.

Roxas rolled again, eyeing his ex-lover. He cupped Axel's face lovingly, blue sky eyes soften. He smiled before a single tear rolled down his cheek. Running a hand through the wild untamed red hair, he mumbled, "Why do you do this to me? What—are you doing to me? Why?" He whimpered, sobbed, and cried himself to sleep.

--

The bright sun rose and shone all the way through every parts of Hollow Bastion. Roxas woke up as the sun shone in the room. He yawned a bit. When he opened his eyes, he found Axel still sleeping beside him. His hug had loosened and Roxas took that chance to sneak away. Still heavy with sleep, he stretched his sore ribs and stepped outside the room. He silently apologize to Zexion that the he didn't really use any of the stuffs he had brought. He ended up not changing his clothes and needed to get back home. He's not using the sleeping bag too as Axel shared the bed with him.

The hospital was already busy in the morning. A couple of nurses and doctors walked by passed the blond. Roxas saw Leon went off in a hurry. He didn't regard the doctor and just went off, hoping that Zexion's still sleeping in the car. He fastened his steps as he saw the elevator door closing but he couldn't catch up with the elevator instead he bummed into somebody, Demyx. "I'm sorry." The apologize came out instantly from Roxas' mouth.

"Little dude." Demyx laughed when he saw the looks Roxas threw him.

"I'm _not_ little." Roxas hissed, death glaring the taller blond in front of him.

"Alright then, Roxas. I still don't like you for sleeping with Zexy, ya know."

Roxas tilted his head to the side and smiled, "I don't think I should care about that." He replied easily, "I don't need everyone to love me." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

Demyx grinned, "Where are you going?" He changed the topic, "Shouldn't you be with Axel?"

"I'm looking for Zexion." Roxas answered simply, waiting for the elevator to reach the eighth floor.

"Zexion already went home. I saw him driving away just now."

Roxas sighed, defeated. There was silence between the two before Roxas finally spoke up, "You meet Zexion?"

"Yeah. He pulled out when I was parking."

Roxas brightened and grinned, "Then, you drive a car?"

"Well, yeah." Demyx laughed.

"Can you drive me back? I need to take my laptop." Roxas tried, "Please?" He added with a sweet grin. Even though he knew Demyx didn't like him but it wasn't very bad for him to try and make friends. Besides, he needed the drive, he's too tired to take the bus or subway and it's hard to find a taxi early in the morning.

Demyx laughed, "I thought I said I don't like you?"

Roxas frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Will helping people _kill_ you?"

"I'll help anybody but you, little guy." The older blond teased.

Roxas retorted, "No wonder Zexion doesn't like you."

"What?" Demyx' eyes widened. "Alright, I'll drive you." He added unhappily.

Roxas smiled, "Great. I can add in some nice words about you to Zexion." He grinned.

"I think I'm starting to like you." Demyx laughed.

Demyx ended up driving Roxas back to Riku and Sora's house which was also basically Zexion's place. The drive was silent as usual. Roxas' face grimaced again as he thought back to Axel—who was currently sleeping in the hospital's room. He shook his head and decided to strike a conversation with Demyx. "What's up with you and Zexion?" He inquired.

"Huh?" Demyx raised his eyebrows, not expecting the question. "Well, I like him. I mean—he just had this certain thing in him that makes me like him. Zexion though—" He trailed off, "I think he's still traumatized about his past…"

"His past?"

"I don't think I should tell this to you. Try to ask Zexion about it. I don't think he believed in love anymore anyway. He's been cold to people since then." Demyx grinned despite the fact that he didn't like how that sounded.

Roxas hummed and nodded and the rest of the drive was again, silent.

--

When Roxas got back home, he used the keys that Sora had provided him a while back and unlocked the door. Demyx had to go back to the hospital, saying that he had to visit his old man. Roxas didn't forget to thank him for the ride. He got in the house silently, thinking that everyone in the house must still be sleeping. He wouldn't want to wake the inhabitants up. The living room was empty as usual. He sneaked himself silently into him and Zexion's room. When he opened the door, his eyes met with Zexion's.

The lilac haired male seemed very fresh, having just gotten out of bath. A fluffy and heavy green fabric hung loosely on his shoulder. His right hand lifted up, cleaning his ear with the towel and proceeded to clean his wet hair. His hair was unruly, unlike the one that Roxas used to see. It strayed off everywhere to Zexion's face although half his face still remained visible under the hair.

"I need to take my laptop and—returned to the hospital." Roxas explained, stepping into the room and shutting it closed behind him silently.

"How do you get back?' Zexion inquired.

Roxas smiled, "Demyx gave me a ride. He's a good guy." He fulfilled his promise to Demyx—about adding nice words to Zexion.

Zexion stared a while and walked to the desk, "Alright. I guess you need a ride back to the hospital again?" Roxas nodded. "I can give you a ride. I have to buy some books."

"Thanks! Umm, would you mind waiting for me a bit though… I think I'll need to take a bath."

Zexion turned and regarded the blond silently and he nodded, "Sure." Roxas stepped to his bag to check if his laptop was still there. He smiled as he found that it's still there like he left it last time. Zexion eyed the blond, "So, your hand's recovered?" He asked, noticing that the bandage on Roxas' hand was gone.

Roxas blinked, wondering why Zexion knew about and even asked about the cut, "You mean this?" he pointed to his hand and the lilac haired man nodded, "It's just a small cut. Yeah."

"You committed suicide because of the guy yesterday? Axel?" Zexion asked again still with emotionless tone. He sat down on the chair at the desk and spun it around to eye Roxas.

"Committed suicide? Me?" Roxas asked, confused. "I didn't."

"Riku told me." Zexion said simply.

Roxas narrowed his eyes and thought for a bit. If Riku told Zexion—then it must be Sora that told Riku. "Must be Sora." He mumbled, looking at his hand. "It's just a small cut I got from making breakfast. I was in a hurry and bandaged it untidily. So I guess, Sora must thought I committed suicide, huh? Because it covered up my wrist and all." He laughed. Zexion stared Roxas silently, making a face that said he didn't believe what Roxas said. Roxas caught the look and sighed, "I really didn't. I guess—I can't blame Sora for thinking like that… I was once so crazy and suicidal too."

"Once?"

"Yeah. I tried so hard to kill myself one time. I was a mess that time. I'm lucky to have Sora and Axel there to comfort me." The blond smiled softly. Zexion only nodded, not wanting to ask any further and spun his chair, back facing Roxas. "I heard—" Roxas tried, "That you had a traumatic past?"

Zexion remained silent, not answering the question. He turned to his book and opened the page, pretending that he didn't hear anything and read.

Roxas took his towel and walked closer to Zexion, putting a hand on the older male's shoulder. He smiled and said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He took his hand away. "I just think—that you're a really strong person." He paused, feeling awkward, "Umm—I'm going ahead and take my bath." He smiled and went out of the room.

Zexion turned his head and watched as the blond disappeared. He muttered under his breath silently, "Strong…"

Roxas got into the bathroom. He hung his towel and stripped himself naked and went into the shower. He set the shower to the coldest temperature. Biting his lower lips when he felt the coldness assaulted his body. He took in a deep breath as he watched the water dripping down from his head to his face to his body, finally to the floor, and disappeared into the drain. He remembered the coldness from back then… when things really went awry—when everything broke apart for him.

--

_Roxas sobbed uncontrollably into Sora's chest. He hiccupped and continued sobbing. The brunette was worried that the lithe blond would dry himself of off tears. The best thing Sora could do to comfort his friend was just rubbing Roxas' back gently, hoping that it would calm him down. He really didn't know any other things he could do for the current Roxas. He didn't even know what to say after he saw what had happened. _

_Right now, they're in Axel's apartment which was very close from the university. Axel had given Sora the keys and told him to take Roxas to his apartment. Sora nodded and said that he would take care of Roxas. Having gotten the professor's permission, Sora took Roxas away from the university. The walk was short and Sora sighed in relieve._

_The apartment was not a big one. In fact, it's only a square room with table, floor bed, and kitchen off to the side. Sora was quite surprised that it was neat despite Axel's looks—which doesn't spell neat. _

_Things were hectic when the professors tried to separate Axel from Seifer. Seifer looked almost dead. He's unconscious and he looked like he had gotten a few broken ribs he needed to tend to. Axel only calmed down when Roxas desperately told him to stop. He was summoned to the office to have a few talks with the police since the university had decided to hand the matter over to the police. Before Sora went away, he promised Roxas that he would come to him soon._

_The blond continued sobbing himself to sleep. Sora put him down slowly on the red covered floor bed, combing away some hair which was wet with tears and glued to Roxas' face. He took in a deep breath and sighed, wanted to kill Seifer himself. He felt useless for not being able to help Roxas. Roxas was raped and he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to puke—not because of Roxas but because of Seifer. He'd never thought that Seifer would stoop so low. _

_Axel took longer than expected. It was already noon—three hours, and Axel still hadn't shown his face. Roxas woke up from his slumber and Sora quickly ran to his side. The blond sat up painfully slow, feeling the pain at his lower back eating him away and he finally realized that it wasn't a dream. Everything happened. He'd been raped—by Seifer. He couldn't cry anymore, tears wouldn't well up in his eyes. He just stared blankly to the space with a very dark expression. His usual bright blue sky eyes dim, showing no sign of life anymore in him. _

"_Roxas…" Sora called out, feeling painful seeing Roxas' expression. He pulled the blond into a hug in an attempt to calm him down. However, he was shoved away by Roxas, ended up falling to the floor, hard. "Roxas!"_

_The blond got up and ran away. He went inside the bathroom and went into the shower, setting the temperature to the coldest and let the cold water ran down his body. He felt cold—and sore and—dirty. He felt so dirty. He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror anymore after all this. _

_Sora stepped in and quickly turned off the water, "Roxas, please… It's…" the brunette felt the tears welling up and he kneeled on his knees, sobbing wildly. "I'm sorry…" he got up to his feet again when he heard the bell rang._

"_Sora! Open the door!" The red head yelled and banged on the door. _

_Sora ran and quickly got the door. The red head rushed in, searching for the blond in the small apartment. "Where's Roxas?!" He shook Sora. _

_Sora slammed the door behind him, "Bathroom." He pointed and answered shakily._

_Not even bothering to ask if Sora was alright, Axel ran into the bathroom. His emerald eyes flew wide into an unbelievable size when he saw Roxas. Roxas was a mess—not only that… he was—cutting his wrist with the shaving knife! Axel growled and quickly hold Roxas' hands, tackling him down, causing the blond to let go of the knife. "__**Shit,**__ Roxas! What are you doing!" He shouted, covering his hand to the cut, hoping that the blood would stop. The wrist was cut deeply and blood gushed out uncontrollably. Roxas squirmed, kicked, and shouted underneath the red head. Axel held him firmly, "Rox! Stop!!"_

_Sora went into the bathroom and stared. Soon, he snapped back to his senses and stopped crying, "He needs treatment. Where's your aid kit!?" He shouted as loudly in the situation. _

"_Somewhere in the cabinet in this bathroom. Search, Sora!" Axel barked, growing more and more frustrated by the time, seeing the condition of his lover underneath him. Sora quickly went into a search for the aid kit, throwing away everything that's blocking him to the floor. Axel returned his attention to Roxas and screamed, "Damnit, Rox! Would you just calm down already! __**Fuck!**__" He growled as Roxas landed a punch to his face._

_To Axel's surprise, Roxas stopped with his outrage. The blond stared off to the floor, half his face facing the floor while the other visible half was hidden by his damp hair. He sobbed, "I'm—dirty." He said shakily. "I'm—dirty, Axel…"_

"_What the __**hell**__ are you talking about?" Axel hissed. _

"_He touched me…" Roxas cried, "He raped me… He… I was…"_

_Sora finally found the aid kit and he stepped over to where Roxas' cut wrist was, held down by Axel. He quickly treated the cut. Roxas didn't move, he remained silent. "Roxas…" Axel took a deep breath, "You're __**not**__ dirty. You're not."_

"_I hate you. I don't need you." Roxas hissed. "Leave me."_

_Axel frowned, "What?"_

_Roxas cringed when Sora treated the cut but he remained still, "Get away from me! I don't want you in my life!" he retorted. "Can't you see how dirty I am? You hate me! Don't even deny it!"_

_Axel snapped and leaned down to claim Roxas' lips to silence everything that came out from those thin pale lips. Sora ignored it and continued with the treatment. Roxas squirmed, feeling the horror coming back to him. Axel pulled away quickly and whispered as softly as he could, "I would __**never**__ hate you, Rox. I love you."_

"_You liar!" The blond shouted._

"_Rox, please…" Axel pleaded, "Stop this… get back to your normal self."_

"_I can't Axel… I can't… I…" Roxas sobbed again and didn't continue his words._

Roxas might be raped. However, Axel didn't mind and he always believed that Roxas had given his first time to him—they had given their virginity to each other even after the event. The blond will always remain a virgin in Axel's heart and Roxas knew that.

--

And—CUT! Yeah, I'm cutting it there. I'll get back to what happen after that in the next chapter… maybe, if you guys want it… Anyway, replies again! XD

Amaya-Chan67: Hee, I actually have other plans for Zexion… But I'm not sure if I should put it in. People would hate me for it. Hehe… Yup, I'll build Zemyx. XD Thanks!

Rikku2233: Wazzup! Hehe. No need to be sorry. I'm always glad to read your reviews! XD Thank you!

Kitty-Cat-Kauri: _isn't it strange how the bad guys in this are the bad guys in almost everything fic _Huh? Almost everything fic? (scratch) You mean, the bad guys are the bad guys in most fics? I'm seriously confused. I don't really get it. Hee… XD Sorry, I'm usually slow in figuring stuffs out. Tell me? :) Thanks!

cookies-n'-milk-yo: Come back soon, yo! Take care… hee… I don't know why… Everytime I write Zexion, he always comes out cold and mean. Sometimes Roxas turns out that way too. XD And I can never make Axel become mean… hehe… Well, too mean… :) Thanks!

Lightning Sage: Thanks for the suggestions! Can't wait to see your next reviews!

chibichef: Thank you! I'll try to improve on Zemyx though I still can't figure out on how to get them together.

SkyeFlyte: Yup, definitely writing those! Too fun to miss! I'm also curious as to what Axel's reaction would be after that. Let's see how it turns out. XD Oo, Oo, Aku and Dem will make one heck of friends! I'm sure! Hee. XD

Silver Dragon of Evening: Ooo, first review I got from ya! Thanks! I'm so glad to know that you love this fic! Thank you! XD Hope to see another of your review!

Xyal: -feels so evil- hehehe. So, you're Demyx now? I thought you used to be Roxas? Hehe, cool! XD

ayydereVoltaire: Wow, getting this from two reviewers… Umm, I really need to get a beta huh? Haha. Major mental drop… _its hard to read through your story with all the grammatical errors and tense shifts that are there._ –the words played and echoed in mind like some video tape- –cries and kicks like a kid- hee. Nah, just having some drama queen syndrome there. Thank you very much for relaying it to me! I appreciate it! XD I'll figure out the beta stuffs this month… hee. Internet's crappy, I can't really contact people. Hee. Glad to know you like Demyx and the flashbacks! I love to write the fluffs. XD Thank you! Hope you would want to continue reading! :)

O.O –reading my own review- ah hah, just ignore it. Hehe. I'll reply myself in the heart.

NarutoXxXLisa: -takes the light- -so, Zexy, someone tell me to let you see the light. Can you _see_ it?- -Huh?- haha. Ah well, just a little joke there. XD Let me think of what to do with Zexion too. I have a couple of twist for him but I'm not sure if I should… Yeah! I also love to beat up Selphie. I hate fighting her to be honest and when I beat her, I just kinda scream happily! XD I never thought I'd write that about Seifer too. Just kind turns out that way, I guess. Poor Roxas… Ah, Riku and Sora… now that you mention them… hmm… Aaa, another of my reader gone for a month again. XD Ah well—no prob, I'm very glad to see your review again! :) Thank you! Have fun with da holiday! :D

--

As always, thank you very much! And I can't wait to see your next reviews! XD

--

Poor Roxas, I wonder if he will ever forgive Axel… yeah, I'm still thinking about how this will end, bad or good ending? I'm sorry for Roxas' sudden softening. I hope it didn't feel strange?... Well, since Roxas had made his promise and all and said that he would fulfill it, I think it's not that strange that Roxas was softening to Axel. Is it strange? I mean, is it a bit too much? Tell me. And—do tell if anyone wanted me to go into length about Sora and Riku or Zexion and Demyx at that. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave out AkuRoku (Though I really think this story's starting to lack AkuRoku). :) Also, feel free to give me any criticism! It's always great to improve! XD Flame if you must, though I hope you don't. :) thanks!

Oh yeah, I'll stop updating from the 14th of July since I'll be moving away... Sad, I'm leaving my hometown. Excuse me while I cry. :( --So, maybe this will be the last update in two weeks or a month. Yeah. Hope you still wanna read this story after that. Thanks! XD


	6. Movie Time

**A/N: **So here it is, I'm just feeding you filler though. Don't kill me for it. Hee. :D

**Warnings: **Ah ha! Long—and I mean **very** _**long**_ descriptive and end note! Hope you don't get too bored! I feel _sooooo_ descriptive today! This could be _the_ longest descriptive I've ever written to boot. XD Filler, filler, and Axel's OOc-ness continues!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kung Fu Panda (but seriously, it's hilarious! Very very good watch!) Also. Kingdom hearts is _not_ mine.

And one last note, this has been beta-ed by the awesome **Lifes.Lover**! Yay! At least now, you guys won't have to suffer through my horrendous grammar, although you really can't count the opening and end note. Haha, didn't get them beta-ed. The Zemyx ending is dedicated for **Lifes.Lover** (her OTP!). XD Enjoy, ya all!

**Chapter 6**

**Movie Time**

After the nice, long, cold bath, Roxas stepped out of shower. He took the heavy fabric and ran it over his damp hair, drying it slowly while his azure darkened eyes stayed glued to the floor. He didn't like the flashback. He loathed every second of it. Even now, he could still feel Seifer—even though years had passed. It continued to haunt him in more than one way. He was alright with Axel there but now, Axel was—he couldn't even begin to explain it. If he wanted to think hard enough, there's a gazillion problems up his sleeves. His presentation project, Axel's condition, his former apartment. The month was about to end and he had to pay the rent. He shook it off, not wanting to go back to that place.

After having dried off thoroughly, Roxas wrapped the towel around his waist securely and stepped out of the bathroom, dragging his steps. He started and yelped when he bumped into someone. He was only looking at the bare feet tapping on the floor. He lifted his head quickly to see a very unhappy silver-head standing in front of him, towel hung loosely on his shoulder. Green eyes glared blue. Riku's lips quirked down, biting the inside of his mouth in an attempt to keep a straight face. "What are you doing in the bathroom?" the silver-head shook his head and snapped.

Roxas raised his eyebrows, smiling sheepishly. He realized that he must have been in the bathroom long enough to strike Riku in this bad mood. "Umm—I was taking a bath?" Roxas tried, grinning, hoping that Riku wouldn't strangle him right then and there because the silver-head had that look in him that's screaming that he wanted to do just that.

Riku growled unhappily and walked passed Roxas, turning the doorknob, and disappearing into the bathroom. Roxas breathed a heavy sigh of relief that Riku had let him go. He's never seen Riku that irritated before. "Don't worry about him."

"Ah…!" Roxas jumped at the sudden voice. He snapped his neck to look at Zexion walking by and quietly calmed his racing heart. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack just now.

"Riku's not a morning person," Zexion said calmly and walked off into the kitchen, already dressed neatly in a white sweater which covered his neck and white pants. Roxas had never seen Zexion wearing white before and he silently thought that white suited the male just as well as black did.

Right after that, Roxas could hear a yawn coming from the other side of the hallway. The blond turned to look at the source of the yawn and he spotted a very tired looking Sora. The brunette stretched his arms lazily above his head. Roxas cringed when he heard a bone snap. Sora grinned, looking better than ever. He might have look tired but he had a contented smile on his face. His hair was as unruly and gravity defying as ever. He dragged a hand and scratched his arm softly. Bright blue eyes darkened and looked sleepy again. "Morning, Rox." Sora regarded Roxas lazily, smiling.

Roxas mirrored the smile. "Morning. Rough night?" Even though the blond knew it was rude to inquire, he had to—just too curious. He put his hand over his towel knot, worried that it might fall down at any second.

Sora mumbled happily, "Hmm—Yeah…" he dazed off. After, he snapped back and he looked spirited again. He narrowed his eyes and looked to the bathroom door behind Roxas. "He said he's gonna prepare breakfast. I'm getting him back for that."

Roxas laughed softly. "I can help with breakfast."

The blond was expecting the brunette to turn down his offer but to his surprise, Sora smiled. "Really? That would be great." He grinned happily.

"Well, of course. It's the least I can do." Roxas returned the smile.

"I'm looking forward to it. I'm not in the mood to cook breakfast and apparently," Sora laughed, eyeing the same blue in front of him, "Riku's still not a morning person even after the rough night I've given him."

Roxas blushed slightly and laughed. "Alright then; I'll just need to change first."

"Sure. You can find me sleeping on the sofa." Sora yawned once again and headed off to the living room, greeting Zexion when he eyed him, Zexion returned the greeting with a silent nod. The lilac-haired male was sitting at the dining table with a newspaper in his hand. He read for a bit and then reached over for the cup of coffee that he prepared earlier, already set on the dining table near him. He took a sip of the black hot coffee and set it down once again slowly with a clank that resounded through the silent house.

The brunette walked past his lover's quiet brother and dragged his feet to the living room. Not even bothering to walk over to the other side of the sofa, he climb over said sofa and laid himself down with a loud thud. Zexion only watched from the corner of his eyes, wondering if the brunet had broken any bones at all. If he did, Riku was surely going to throw a fit all over the house when the silver-head was out of the bathroom. Zexion didn't want his perfect morning ruined by the angry fit of his brother even though he's well aware that he would be quickly out of the house again because he was bringing the blond to the hospital. Minutes after, Zexion could hear Sora snoring off on the sofa. His eyes twitched a little as his concentration was broken by the loud sound, thanking the Gods that he had decided to spend the night in the car rather than going back home. For Sora to be snoring like that, the night before must have been_really_ rough. Zexion would have killed himself mentally—no, _really _kill himself—if he had heard even a single sound of Riku and Sora's intercourse. It would haunt him for the rest of his life. His point was further proved by the fact that he had noticed how unstable Sora walked just now from the hallway leading to the bedrooms into the living room. Zexion couldn't help being a very detailed person sometimes. He could memorize even the slightest thing and he could see the smallest details that most people would miss.

Zexion cleared his throat slightly to shake himself off from becoming—if possible—an even more detailed person. He ran a hand through his silky hair, pulling away the hair that's blocking his view but never bothered to put it behind his ears causing said hair to flow back down again, covering half of his pale face. He always loved his hairstyle. He loved having half of his face covered. It gave him a sense of consciousness—like how people wouldn't be able to look so easy past him if half his face was covered. It had become some sort of his hiding. It might be strange but he felt that way. He loved his hairstyle even more after his traumatic past.

Roxas had gotten in his room earlier, locking the door behind him, hoping that Zexion wasn't going to walk in on him. Now that he thought about it, he was relieved that he didn't walk in on Zexion earlier. That would put them in an awkward situation. It's already awkward enough for him and he didn't need anything more to add to the awkwardness developing between him and Zexion.

With a simple and short huff, the blond took off his towel, revealing his naked body to the empty room. He quickly grabbed boxers from his luggage before he had to show his bare naked self any longer. In a matter of seconds, he had already slipped in the boxer, only to notice that the boxer felt strange. It was not his size—it was bigger. He mentally cursed himself when he realized that he had taken Axel's boxers—must be his mistake in grabbing the wrong one because he was packing in a hurry that day and he was running out of clothes. The blond decided to ignore it and continued to wear said boxers.

Roxas took out his favorite sleeveless black shirt coupled with a light brown short jacket and baggy long pants. It made him looked like he was some high school student all over again. He didn't really look all that grown up. In fact, he began to wonder if his baby likeness would be stuck to his face for the rest of his life. Truthfully, he didn't hate his face. He thought it was decent even though it kinda spelled girly all over. There were several times where his friends would make fun of him because of that in the past. Sora was also the one with that girly and baby face back in high school—although now, Sora looked more grown up and mature compared to him. Hell, when he was interviewed for jobs, some people even asked Roxas if he was really above twenty instead of fifteen—if he was legal to work. He rolled his eyes and growled at the past. However, he was glad that he had grown considerably taller compared to the past even though there were always _some_ people who are_much_ taller than him; for example, Axel and Demyx.

Getting back to the problems at hand, Roxas took his laptop bag, checking once again whether the laptop was still inside. He smiled when he also found the laptop charger, making a mental note to ask Zexion for permission to borrow it for a day or two. With the bag on his shoulder, he went out of the bedroom, only to find—again -- the silver-head in front of him. The upper half of his body was naked and the lower half was covered by only his towel. Water could be seen dripping all over his hair and body, pooling to the floor around where he was standing. "What'd you do with the foam cleanser?!" Riku snapped, clearly not happy. His eyebrows drew into a furrow.

Roxas shook and tilted his head a bit, not quite registering the question. "Excuse me?" he tried, standing calm in front of the wrathful silver-head of the house.

"Foam cleanser," Riku answered simply, his face grimacing, waiting for Roxas to give him an answer. He calmed down considerably even though all he received was silence and he added, "Don't tell me you used all of it." He laughed.

"Umm, I was about to use it too this morning," Roxas answered, finally understanding what Riku meant. "But I realized that it was empty… Oh yeah, that reminds me. I have to buy some later." The blond smiled, wondering why it was such a big problem.

Riku rolled his eyes and put a hand to his face, frustrated. "And I suppose you have no idea _why_ two of the foam cleansers in stock in the cabinet were also empty?" He laughed slightly, finding it more than amusing, already brightening up despite his horrible morning.

Roxas opened his mouth about to answer but shut it and opened it again, shaking his head slightly and furrowing his brows. "Umm—no?" he replied truthfully though uncertainly, hoping he had given the correct answer.

Riku nodded his head. "Good." And he walked away into his bedroom, slamming it closed behind him. Riku cringed a bit at the slamming sound of the door: he didn't mean to really slam it.

Roxas walked into the living room without wondering anymore. He set his bag down on one of the unoccupied sofa. He smiled when he saw the peaceful sleeping face of his brunet friend, curled up into a ball on the cold leather sofa. After, he walked over to the kitchen, putting on the apron hung on the hook beside the counter. He eyed Zexion and asked, "What do you guys usually have for breakfast?"

The lilac-haired male turned from his newspaper and regarded Roxas. He frowned, not giving any answer.

"I mean… any special orders?" The blond grinned sheepishly. "Like maybe no onions or something—like that…" he tried again.

Zexion took a deep breath and answered with his usual emotionless tone, "There's some sausages and hash browns in the fridge, mint chocolates in the cabinet." He pointed one cabinet beside the fridge. "The instant porridge is also inside there. There's a bag of rice down there if you want to make some porridge. Toast the bread if you want." He stopped, waiting for a reply from Roxas.

Roxas was a bit amazed. That's the longest that he ever heard Zexion talk. He shook his head, nodded, and smiled. "Alright. Thank you!"

Zexion nodded silently and threw his attention back to the politics section of the newspaper.

It wasn't until a while later that the 'ding' sound coming from the microwave could be heard throughout the silent house. Soon after that, Roxas came out from the kitchen, serving the breakfast he had on the table, in front of Zexion. Hash browns, sausages, toast, and jam were served on the wooden table as well as four small plates and four set of forks and spoons. The lilac-haired male, still reading the newspaper intently, reached over, and stole a piece of toast from the plate, biting it silently. Roxas smiled and asked, "Would you like mint chocolate?"

Zexion nodded as an answer without even eyeing the blond. Roxas took his cue and went back to the kitchen, pouring a glass of mint chocolate for Zexion and another glass for himself. He took off his apron and hung it back on the hook and took the two big mugs out from the kitchen, setting it on the table. "Here."

"Thanks," Zexion muttered softly.

Before Roxas could relax and start eating his breakfast, Riku had come over and sat beside the seat Roxas was about to sit in. "Coffee," he said easily before Roxas could ask. The silver head took a plate and a set of spoon and fork. He spooned some hash browns and a sausage and began eating. "Zex, foam cleanser," he said easily in between his bites.

Zexion folded the newspaper and finally set it down on the table. "What of it?" he asked, ignorant as ever.

"Don't try me." Riku smirked. "I know you're the one who used it all." He laughed.

"So?"

"So, go out and get some more," Riku replied. "Last time was the mouthwash and toothpaste- this time foam cleanser." He reminisced and looked up to the ceiling. "Last time—you were ki—"

"_Don't_ continue!" Zexion snapped all of a sudden, causing Roxas to jump a bit from his current activity of preparing the coffee.

Riku smiled. "Ah, I like that expression on your face, Zex. You're blushing."

"I am _not_," the younger male replied sternly.

"So, what is it this time? What'd he do with your face?" Riku inquired easily, holding himself from bursting out laughing.

"None of your business," Zexion replied. He forked a sausage and began eating it.

Roxas walked back to the dining table with a cup of coffee and set it down in front Riku. Riku muttered a barely audible 'thanks,' and went back to eating. Roxas paused for a bit from his morning activity, feeling like he was becoming more and more like a housewife even though he didn't mind being one too much. He was happy with making breakfast and taking care of household chores ever since he started lived together with Axel. It had become his habit all of a sudden.

Once again, the blond stepped inside the kitchen, pouring a glass of mint chocolate. He took it to the living room, attempting to wake Sora up by using the alluring scent of the chocolate. The last he remembered, Sora was really fond of chocolate; he doubted that the fondness had changed, and it worked. Sora woke up slowly from his slumber. "Sora. Breakfast is ready." Roxas smiled, setting the mug down on the table in front of the sofa.

Sora sat up slowly, registering everything with his sleepy eyes. He rubbed his eyes to make himself a bit more awake and soon the brunette was in his cheery mood again. "Morning Roxas!" he greeted happily, grinning, jumping up and pulling Roxas into a crushing embrace.

"Morning. Do you want me to bring breakfast here to you?" Roxas laughed and returned the hug shyly.

"Nah, I'll be right over."

"You're spoiling him," Riku commented and laughed.

Roxas pulled away from the hug a while later and Sora stood straight, facing his silver-head lover, lips forming an angry pout. "At least Roxas cared. You said you were going to make breakfast, you liar," he retorted, folding his arms to his chest. Roxas laughed softly.

"Hey, it was a rough morning," Riku reasoned.

"Yeah, rough for you." Sora's blue eyes narrowed. "And it was a _happy_ morning for me," he added, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"C'mon Sora. I'm sorry about that." Riku grinned, hoping for his lover to look past it.

Sora took a deep long sigh. "One of these days, I'm gonna go with Roxas." He grinned.

"What?" Riku protested.

Roxas laughed. "I'm going ahead to eat my breakfast," he informed them, getting out of the fight. Roxas knew the couple quite well. As Riku had said, they always had their share of quarrels but nothing too serious and he's sure that Riku and Sora would make up again easily.

"At least he's kind." Sora stuck his tongue out. "I think I spoiled you."

"Huh?" Riku laughed slightly. Sora stuck his tongue out again. "Aw, c'mon, Sora." He walked over and put an arm around his lover's shoulder. Sora didn't reject him; he leaned into Riku's body and circled his arms around the silver-head's neck.

They were about to kiss but were stopped by Zexion's loud, fake cough. "People are _eating_ here," he commented with a sharp glare.

"I don't mind." Roxas smiled, being the kind one he was.

"_I_ mind. You don't want to be cleaning the inside of my stomach," Zexion retorted.

"Uh—" Roxas paled, he definitely didn't want to clean up Zexion's puke. He laughed sheepishly.

"So, are we making out or not?" Riku purred and laughed.

Sora grinned and leaned over to kiss Riku's cheek affectionately. "Morning, Riku."

"Morning, So." Riku laughed and kissed Sora on the forehead.

"Your punishment is to do the house chores for a month. Cleaning, cooking, and laundry. Thank you- and that includes Roxas and Zexion's clothes, too." The brunet smiled and let go of the hug, walking over to the dining table with his mint chocolate.

Riku rolled his eyes, growled, and sighed exaggeratedly. He finally smiled. "Alright. Anything for you."

"Good." Sora nodded with a contented smile.

The four residents of the house enjoyed their breakfast in happy chattering.

--

Axel woke up later that morning. He opened his eyes but quickly shut them closed again after the sun shined on his face. He groaned and shifted, lying flat on his back. He pressed his hands to his face; one hand proceeded to rub his temple and his eyes slowly, still feeling a bit drowsy from all that sleep. Carefully, he sat up from his slumber, eyes still closed. He dozed off once, head falling, but quickly snapped awake, eyes opened halfway before they snapped shut again.

He ran a hand through his messy red hair, messing it more, making him look like he just barely survived from a zoo, stomped all over by elephants, gorillas, or the like. He stretched himself and cringed when heard his bones crack, pain taking over his body: the red-head still hadn't fully recovered from the accident. However, he ignored said pain a while later. With a loud yawn, he scratched his dirty scalp, having not taken a bath for three days as of now. He felt stinky, sticky, and gluey. Silently, he wondered how Roxas would be able to stand sleeping with him for a whole night. "Roxas!" His eyes snapped open and he was fully awake. He looked to his side and found no trace of his blond. The boy was completely gone and the red head was not happy. He felt his emotions swirling uncontrollably and the next thing he knew, tears were already running down his cheeks.

The red head wiped his tears off his cheeks but the tears wouldn't stop gushing out. He felt his heart breaking and he had no way of controlling it. He hated himself for acting like this. He felt like his emotions didn't belong to him at all and his brain was not working like it was used too—or was supposed to. _Roxas ha__s __left you_. Those words echoed through his mind endlessly, making him more depressed.

After a while of sobbing and endless tears, he finally collected himself, controlling his emotions and brain. He drew in a deep breath and calmed himself down with considerable effort. He jumped out from his bed, wanting to look for Roxas. When he was about to reach out to turn the doorknob leading out of the room, the door suddenly opened, startling him. He saw a blond sneak in the room. To his disappointment, it was not his blond.

"Hi! You're awake!" Demyx said cheerfully.

Axel growled furiously. "What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes, feeling the sudden swirl of uncontrollable emotions again. He could feel the fire burning in his stomach, eating him away.

Demyx's grin disappeared from his face and he grimaced, although still smiling sheepishly. Running a hand through his Mohawk hair, he said, "Um—bad timing?"

Axel folded his arms to his chest in an attempt to calm himself down. He drew in a long, deep breath, and tapped his foot against the floor. "Yeah."

Demyx bit his lower lips and tried for another grin. "Did something happen?"

"I _want_ Roxas."

"Oh, Roxas." Demyx smiled and closed the door behind him, walking into the room. "He should get back here soon enough."

Axel frowned, calming down considerably when he had a slight clue of Roxas' whereabouts. "Where'd he go?" he inquired, sitting down on the sofa in the room.

Demyx joined the red head and sat down easily. "He went home; I gave him a ride. Said he had to get his laptop and he'd be back soon," he explained.

"Oh, alright." Axel nodded.

"Hey, let's watch some movies."

"Movies?" Axel frowned, not quite remembering or realizing what movies are supposed to be.

"Yeah, there's a TV here and I brought the whole DVD set. Well, I was planning on bringing it to my old man since I thought he needed the entertainment and all. How wrong I am." Demyx rolled his eyes. "I ended up getting scolded by him, saying he's not supposed to do any activities that are supposed to strain his back further and apparently, watching TV's bad for his health. I don't know what the doctors are thinking." He rolled his eyes once again and continued with his hyper talking and ranting, ignoring Axel's questioning look. "So, up for the movies? I'll bring the whole DVD set here."

"What are—movies?" Axel asked, dumbfounded.

Demyx blinked, registering Axel's question into his brain. "Huh?" He came up with a question.

"Movies." The red head frowned. "What are those?" he tried again, thinking that maybe Demyx hadn't heard him.

"Oh my God… You—don't know what _movies_ are?!" Demyx squealed and jumped up from his seat, pointing his index finger in the red head's face.

Axel shook his head hesitantly. "What's DVD? What's TV? What's old man?" he added to his questions.

"That—sounded real twisted…" Demyx eyes went wide, blue eyes boring into green, wondering if Axel was just trying to pull a joke and would laugh in his face when he fell for it. However, the dirty blond found no sign of any of those in the emerald eyes. He sighed. "Tell me you're joking," he pleaded. "Please?"

"I'm serious."

Demyx chuckled nervously. "Umm, alright then." He sighed, still feeling awkward. "I'll go get the stuff. You'll understand later! Alright?" He grinned.

"Sure." Axel mirrored the grin.

"I'll be back soon," Demyx said in a singsong as he went to the door and disappeared behind it.

Axel sank into the sofa, feeling very comfortable. He put his hands at the back of his head, resting against it, imagining his blond. "Roxas…" he called out and smiled, hoping that the blond would come back soon. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd do if Demyx hadn't come in and told him where Roxas was. He couldn't even explain why he felt that way. He felt like his whole body was trying to deceive him—his brain controlling him without asking for any permission. He could go insane just trying to reason and think about it. It was just a theory that's in his brain, though he probably shouldn't have any stuck in his mind at all considering he knew so little about his surroundings.

Demyx came back inside the room a while later with a DVD Player and a stack of DVDs. Axel snapped from his thoughts and eyed the dirty blond, standing from his seat and walking closer to Demyx. Demyx ignored the red-head and went off to do his job, attaching the DVD player to the small TV in the room. Five minutes later, his job was done and he took a DVD out of its case, entitled "Kung Fu Panda". In the cover, there was a panda, kicking in the air with its plump feet, a tigress, a snake, a grasshopper, a monkey, and a bird, all with its own kung fu style. Axel just stared at the picture, feeling amused yet at the same time not.

With a grin, Demyx put in the DVD. "You're gonna love this." He eyed Axel, stood up from where he was sitting, walked over to the bed, and sat down. He gestured Axel to join him. "Come here, c'mon."

Axel frowned a bit, still eyeing the blue-screened TV with amazement but nevertheless walked over and thumped himself down beside the dirty blond. Demyx pressed the buttons in the black remote controller and soon the movie started. Axel stared as he watched the movie. Demyx didn't bother explaining anything to the red head and just watched eagerly, laughing when the panda did some amusing acts.

--

After the whole ruckus that morning in the Yusaki's residence, Zexion drove Roxas to the hospital. However, before they reached the hospital, though, Zexion had to stop to buy some books in the bookstore first—which was only four blocks away from said hospital. While the lilac-haired male was searching for the books, Roxas browsed around the store, walking here and there through the endless columns of books. He remembered about how Axel hated books and always pretended to faint whenever the red-head accompanied him to the bookstore. A smile tugged on his face, remembering his sweet past again. "I will never move on if I keep remembering..." the blond muttered under his breath and sat down on the leather sofa near him, head tugged down, playing with his fingers on his lap, and his hair slumped all over his face. But again, did Roxas want to move on? Moving on means—

--

"_What? __Bookstore?!__" Axel shouted exaggeratedly in front of Roxas._

"_Yup, bookstore," Roxas confirmed with a nod and a smile. _

"_Bookstore...__" Axel repeated with a creepy voice, his face pale and straightened._

"_C'mon, it's in front of us. Let's go in," the blond said cheerily and took a step forward but __soon__ realized that his lover was not following him. Roxas shook his head slowly and rolled his eyes__. __"Ax..."_

"_I'll wait for you here. You go in__.__" Axel grinned widely, taking a few steps backwards, almost bumping into the pedestrians filling the streets. Roxas death glared him and folded his arms to his chest unhappily. The blond wanted Axel to accompany him to the bookstore to buy some books but now, Axel's in total denial when they hadn't even entered yet. He wondered why Axel's acting like that. "Ooo, there's the ice cream shop over there! I'll go buy you some sea-salt ice cream and you go book shopping," the redhead tried, pointing to said ice cream shop, the HB Heaven, one block away from where they're standing._

"_No," Roxas answered sternly. "__You__ are coming with me, Ax. We can go to HB Heaven later."_

"_Aww, Roxie, c'mon. Spare me from the nightmares."_

_Roxas laughed mockingly and got back to death glaring his redhead lover soon. He reached out and grabbed Axel's sweater collar, dragging the redhead inside the book store while trying his best to hide his embarrassment of Axel shouting and struggling like a three year old child. "We're inside," Roxas announced happily and let go of Axel. Axel took that chance to quickly sneak away but was caught by the lithe blond soon. "Ax..." Roxas said with a warning tone. "If you take even one step out of that door over there—"_

_Axel was halted and he turned to face Roxas. "Rox-as, not one of your threats again..." He pouted._

"_Ah, and you don't believe that I'll go __through__ with my threats?"_

"_You mean it, don't you?"_

_Roxas grinned widely and sweetly. "Yep. You have your choices. Out that door and bye bye or come with me."_

"_I don't have a choice," Axel grumbled. "I'll—just face my death with you, Roxie. See how nice I can be?"_

_Roxas chuckled and approached his lover. "Sure, nice guy." He intertwined his hand with Axel and stood on tiptoe all the while dragging Axel down to plant a kiss on the redhead's cheek. "That's a present for you__.__" __H__e smiled._

_Axel grinned happily. "I guess death won't be so frightening after all."_

"_You love to exaggerate, don't ya?" Roxas laughed._

"_I'm made for that," Axel countered with a smirk. After the long argue at the bookstore's entrance, they stepped into the depths of the books nightmares—as Axel would say it. Things didn't go very well—Axel simply refused to look at the books Roxas tossed at him. Roxas wanted to get Axel to love books__; __besides, another university year was starting soon and they would have to buy books soon. Roxas was getting more frustrated the more Axel acted indifferent. _

"_How'd you survive all these years of university if you're so afraid of books?" Roxas finally asked out of frustration, holding three thick books that he had decided to buy—and more importantly—three books that Axel refused to carry for him. _

"_Eh, Sora would do all the book shopping for me."_

"_You can't count on Sora forever__.__" Roxas sighed._

"_Well, now I can count on you."_

"_No, I'm not going to do __the__ book shopping for you. I'll accompany you, that's all."_

"_Aww, books are evil, Roxas. Stand in the library or the bookstore too long and you're bound to have nightmares."_

"_You don't make any sense," Roxas quarreled._

"_See all those words and sentences inside? That's what turns people evil. Why read when we can just act?"_

"_Because__," Roxas sighed, "we are required to do so in order to obtain a degree."_

_Axel grinned and trailed off. "And I care about a degree because—"_

"_Because you're currently enrolled in the Hollow Bastion University."_

"_Not reason enough," Axel replied. The both kept walking with Roxas leading the way, wanting to find more books._

"_Oh, lessee..." Roxas trailed off, trying to think of a good reason that would completely stop Axel from his replying spree. He snorted and chuckled then. "I think I know__.__" __He__ smiled._

"_Spill," Axel said, putting his arms behind his head._

"_Because you'll need to find a job. To find a job, you'll need a degree," Roxas continued before Axel could retaliate, "and why do you need a job? You need a job because you have to take care of me—well, it would be entirely different if you think our relationship will be over after you've graduated."_

"_What? No, no, no. Whoa... you're already thinking that far?"_

_Roxas blushed slightly and pouted. "Well, just forget about it."_

_Axel grinned. "Oi, you got me there__.__" He smirked and took long steps to approach his blond lover and sneaked an arm around his waist. He pulled the blond in. Roxas yelped at the sudden action and ended up dropping his books to the floor. Without a single hesitation, Axel leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Roxas' lips, licking it a little before pulling away. The people in the bookstore found something else more interesting to look at than the books they're holding. Some chuckled, some raised an eyebrow, some excited, and some just decided to ignore them. Boys kissing boys in public wasn't the most common thing after all. _

_Roxas blushed deeply and quickly pulled away, leaning down to __pick up __the books on the floor, and hastily walked away with Axel hot __on__ his trail. He couldn't believe __that__ Axel __had__ just kissed him in public. Sure, they had acted intimately in public __before__ but nothing more than holding hands and hugging—and that—just now, surprised him—in a good way._

"_Hey, Rox," Axel quickly caught up, "what are you running away from?" he chuckled._

"_That—was embarrassing," the blond muttered, turning to face Axel but with his eyes glued to his shoes. _

"_Aww, you're blushing. I think I should do that more."_

_Roxas flushed even more furiously while Axel couldn't help but smile, looking at his usual tough boyfriend __and then, he__ suddenly softened considerably. Roxas realized the look in Axel's eyes immediately when his blue eyes met with Axel's emerald and he quickly hid his blush and shoved the thick books to Axel's hands. "Hold that," he demanded._

"_Happily__.__" Axel smiled._

"_Change your mind about books?"_

"_Not really__.__" __T__he redhead laughed. "They're still nightmares. But I guess—for you, I'd say, to hell __with__ nightmares!"_

_Roxas laughed heartily. "That sounded so—sappy," he mocked. "But I love it."_

"_Well, I love you."_

"_Oh, really?" Roxas asked playfully._

"_Yeah, really. Leave it to me to take care of you."_

"_That sounds great. I'd work you like __a__ slave__.__" __T__he blond laughed evilly._

"_Don't abuse me__.__" Axel smiled softly._

_Silence._

"_I hate to sound all sappy but—I love you, Axel."_

"_Love you too, Roxie. ...__N__ow, let's go through __the hell of this nightmare__ you've brought me into."_

_Roxas laughed._

--

"Are you okay?"

Roxas yelped when Zexion's hand landed on his shoulder. He almost jumped a foot from his seat. "Uh yeah." He smiled nervously. "I'm just thinking."

Zexion was about to open his mouth to take a guess of what Roxas was thinking about. He had a pretty good idea that the blond was thinking about Axel—that and that he could somehow read people's emotion though most of the time he's incorrect. "I'm done with my books."

"Oh, alright. Let's get going." Roxas stood up and walked to the bookstore's entrance, followed closely behind by Zexion.

--

Roxas immediately knew that something was wrong when he eyed what was happening in Axel's room. Demyx was watching the movie, laughing happily while Axel was sitting cross legged on his bed—_terrified_. Roxas raised an eyebrow out of confusion and curiosity, wondering why Axel was terrified when they were watching Kung Fu Panda. Demyx didn't seem to notice that as he was too caught up in watching the movie. He was a bit hesitant in stepping into the room, hoping that he had stepped into the wrong room and that the familiar red-head there was just someone faking him. He looked out to the door and found that he was in the right room—813. Zexion eyed the blond curiously without saying anything. Roxas took a deep breath and finally stepped into the room, approaching Axel.

Axel noticed Roxas and quickly jumped out from his bed, approaching Roxas, hugging the blond in a crushing embrace. "What happened?" Roxas asked uncertainly.

"That—that Panda, Roxas. Everyone's making fun of him and is beating him."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Oh-kay..."

"Excuse me." A nurse stepped into the room. "It's time for Mr. Axel's therapy appointment."

"Appointment," Roxas mumbled. _I will have Axel assigned to a doctor who specializes in memories so that they can help with his recover. _"Alright." He nodded.

"What? I want to stay with you, Roxas." Axel pouted.

"I'll stay with you after this appointment, okay, Axel?" Roxas smiled.

Axel was a bit hesitant but he grinned nonetheless. "Okay." He followed the nurse out of the room.

When the door was closed, Roxas turned to stare at Demyx. When the credits rolled, Demyx finally noticed the presence of two people inside the room, he stood up and grinned. "That was a good movie! You guys should have watched it!"

"Axel's terrified. What'd you do?" Roxas asked.

"Huh? I just put on the movie and we watched it together. Where is he?" Demyx answered the question with a question.

"He was taken away to his therapy," Roxas answered, having no further reason to question Demyx. He remembered about what Doctor Leon had said regarding impaired emotions. He breathed out a huge sigh, hoping that Axel would turn back to normal soon enough.

"Zexy!" Demyx squealed when he saw the one and only lilac-haired male he's obsessed about. He ran over and jumped to hug Zexion but Zexion's quick reflexes prevented the whole action. The lilac-haired male avoided the approach and Demyx ended up landing flat on the ground with a loud _BUMP _that Roxas could almost swear the whole hospital had heard.

Zexion took out the book he just bought and brought and showed it to Roxas, entitled _Quick Reflexes Save Your Life_. Roxas couldn't help but laugh but he quickly stepped over to help Demyx followed by Zexion. Demyx ignored the pain and proceeded to hug Zexion and grinned widely when he succeeded in doing so. "Good morning!" Demyx greeted.

Roxas chuckled. "Guess, you haven't mastered the book after all," and Zexion death glared the blond while struggling to get out of Demyx's crushing embrace. Indeed, Demyx had bought and mastered that book a long time ago.

--

I hope I'm not killing you. Well, on to the replies. (this time, only to the ones I haven't replied directly yet)

Rikku2233: It's still short?! Haha. XD Well, I'm really glad that you want to read more. Hehe. But, I _do_ have to complain! I was thinking of turning every chapter into 2-3k words, just for the sake of my brain and my hand. Haha. Nah, just kidding. I'll always keep it between 6-7k words per chapter including the note, the replies, everything... (Yeah, cheating) –laughs evilly- As always, love your reviews! XD Thank you!

Lifes.Lover: Oo, Oo, I love you so much! I really don't know what to reply you anymore. Hehe. Thank you very very much!! XD

pickle-san: Ah ha, you got me there! –cover up, cover up!- Ummm, yeah… I do notice that plot hole. Hahaha. And it was edited, right after I read you review! Roxas was fully raped, yes. I'm confirming it. I just kinda censored the whole thing huh? Ah well, I'll come clean… No, I was intending of just HJ at first and I changed my mind in chapter 5. That's why, the plot hole. Mwahaha. Glad to know you've noticed it! XD And thanks for telling it to me! If not, I'll forget about it altogether and just pretend no one notice it. Eh he… Yay! Thank you for loving this story! Ah yeah, Axel's entire reason… Still haven't figured it out. My brain's about to burst thinking about it. Mwahaha. Let's hope inspiration got to me one day. Alright, I'm just babbling here. Sorry for the weird reply… I've just woken up from my nap. Haha. Thank you very much!! XD

--

I think I'm seriously putting too much of the side characters in this chapter… Complain to me about it. Haha. Axel is losing his touch _and_ his part… XD I'm back, amigos! Do you miss me?! Hehe. XD Just being friendly here. Oh yeah, Chapter four's been edited. You know, the whole rape scene. Yeah, you guys must have thought it was all HJ at first. It's not now. If you're too lazy reading back the whole chapter, I'll just let you know that I only change the last two paragraph of the flash back. That should give you the picture. I'm sorry for making you guys confused. XD My bad… of turning just an HJ to an entire rape. Hehe. –smile innocently- XD Forgive me? :D

Just for fun, try to guess who Demyx's filthy rich father is. Hint: One of the members of the Organization XIII which had completely different hair color from Demyx. Mwahaha.

Alright, I know this is going on too long but I just got so much to rant about! **Fun Fact**: While I'm writing this No Idea reached precisely 1800 hits! It's so fun. Yeah, sharply at 1800. XD And I don't know why I'm getting soo excited. And while I'm also writing this Together and Separated reached precisely at 100 hits. Haha. Funny numbers. Ah, and look, look, Fairy Tale stopped at 1700 hits, Help Me 350, and YBRH 770 hits! Wow, funny numbers... Nyuh—fun. XD Okay, I'm gunnah stop this now. 's not that big of a number anyway. Haha. XD

Oh my god… The classes that I have to take are already full… That's no good. And—and, it's back to school tomorrow!! I won't have that much time to update anymore!! (cries) Another problem up my sleeves… O.O Please make my day… just, clickie the button down there. You see, there. There. (points) –poke, poke- See? Alright that's the review button. Click it and leave a review for me. XD Pretty please? It would awesomely make my day cause I'm pretty sad that I've already out of my hometown and holidays over... DX (Now I understand how sad Roxas was when he said _Sora, you're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation's over_). Thanks! I love ya all!!


	7. Fragments of Memories

A month has passed, and finally, update! I'm sorry for the lateness though. :) More flashbacks!! Do you guys like the flashbacks? XD Ooo, and I have to add that I love this chapter, merely because of the cool chapter title. :D And not much about the present Roxas.

Also XD, Lifes.Lover beta-ed this! shower her with hugs and so, she's the first one that figured out the answer to the question in this chapter! Yay! XD Thank you! You're awesome! On that note, you guys won't have to suffer through my dreaded grammatical mistakes. XD Enjoy! Hope you like this! Thank you very much for those who reviewed! glomps every one of you! XD Also, Lifes.Lover's birthday is coming! 10th of October! Happy birthday!! Even though it's too soon. XD I can't believe it's October already.. O.o

Ehem, now on to the chapter.

--

**Chapter 7**

**Fragments of Memories**

Axel walked slowly, following the nurse in front of him. The nurse looked very peculiar—even though she seemed a lot like the other nurses in the hospital but Axel couldn't help but notice that there was something wrong with the nurse. In fact, even though he had no memory whatsoever, as he knew it—or to be precise, as people told him, he felt like he had seen the nurse somewhere before. He shoved his lanky hands in his shirt's pockets, following from behind, not wanting to get in front of the nurse. The nurse didn't say anything, she just kept walking, ignoring Axel completely, holding a piece of paper with tables on it. It was apparent that she was not comfortable with her uniform as she sometimes scratched and pulled down her white hat… Wait, did nurses wear hats? Axel didn't even notice that. The redhead remained indifferent and just kept walking—which was also weird—the walk was too long. Axel frowned but decided to ignore it anyway.

Roxas wanted him to go to an appointment with some doctor then he'd go. As long as he got to meet Roxas later and possibly spend time with the blond. He felt neglected these days. Well, he had Demyx as his friend but of course, Demyx could never compare to Roxas. He had these strange feelings towards Roxas—like, he owed him something but he didn't know what. He wanted to repay the blond but he had no idea how, what, and why. He wanted to spend time with Roxas, too but it seemed like the blond was trying to stay away from him and didn't have as much enthusiasm as he did when they met. "Roxas…" he muttered. The name sounded strangely familiar in his tongue. Well, he _did_ wake up from his unconsciousness with only Roxas' name memorized in his brain. _"Got it memorized?"_ Axel frowned. Why did that phrase suddenly appear in his mind? He thought he had some memory of it but he was uncertain. Strange things had been happening in his head lately and he couldn't rack up answers from this so-called "brain" of his.

What's the use of a head and a brain if they couldn't give you an answer when you were seeking one? Roxas had said that they were just friends and Axel had doubts about that. That might be possible but—if it was—could somebody explain to him why he had these strange feelings towards the blond? That was not normal. Nothing seemed to be normal these days. Things just kept getting hectic. It was not about the world that's surrounding him or about Roxas or about anybody. It was about him. He didn't feel like himself anymore- like something had taken over his body but of course, he couldn't remember what he was like. Who was he? What was he like? What was he like before he came to the hospital? The more questions he asked, the more the answers seemed far out of reach. He would try to ask Roxas but Roxas had been avoiding his questions. He could see it in Roxas' eyes. He was not a person who cared about details. However, when it had something to do with Roxas, he became very detailed. The way the blond talked to him, the way the blond stared at him, the way the blond moved when he's with him—everything—he took everything about Roxas in and memorized it into his brain and all of those memories seemed to be completely glued there, never going away.

Most of the time, Roxas had avoided eye contact with him. When he was talking with Roxas, the blond seemed uncertain and uneasy with talking to him. He noticed his moves; he noticed everything—and the conclusion? Roxas was uncomfortable near him. _"I hate you…"_ Did Roxas say something like that before? Axel looked up the ceiling of the dreaded hospital, trying to remember—trying to get his brain to just cooperate with him for once. His eyes grew wide and he blinked as he remembered back. He had forgotten that Roxas had ever said that. He was simply sleepy at that time but he heard it clearly. "I hate you…" the redhead mumbled to no one in particular, emerald eyes glued to the floor. He ran a hand to his wild, untamed hair, and messed it up, narrowing his eyes. "Did I do anything…?" he muttered again but was cut off short by the nurse that he didn't notice had stopped.

The nurse turned, face hidden beneath her blonde hair. She stared up and purred, "Yes. You _did_ something, Axel—something _very_ wrong."

Axel took a step back, suddenly feeling hostility. "What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"You've been horrible," the blonde nurse smirked, revealing her face completely to Axel.

"Lar…" the word came out from the redhead's mouth almost instantly but he couldn't finish the word as he didn't have any idea what he was going to say. "Who are you?"

"I'm _strangely_ familiar, hmm?" the nurse approached the redhead seductively. "Aww, Axel. I am so glad you remember me."

Axel shook his head almost instantly, soon backed up to a wall behind him. "I don't know you," he frowned, stating with an intimidating tone.

"Oh, you know me alright, darling**." T**he blonde nurse narrowed her eyes and smiled deviously. "_Larxene," _the nurse moaned, already backing up Axel to the wall.

"What?"

"Didn't you always moan my name like that? Didn't you, Axel?" Larxene reached up a hand and cupped Axel's face. If Axel could dig into a wall and disappear, he would have done so by now. He felt very uncomfortable with the nurse who called herself Larxene. "I miss you, Axel," Larxene purred, leaning in, face close to Axel's. "I miss your touch, I miss your voice." When Larxene was about to lean in to close the distance between their lips, Axel turned hostile and shoved Larxene away without a second thought.

"Only Roxas can touch me that way!" Axel blurted out.

Larxene smirked. "Really? We'll see about that. Remember**,** Axel, I'm your _wife_. Don't you forget that."

"_Wife_?" the redhead frowned.

"The doctor's over at that room**.**" **T**he blonde pointed to the room right across them.

"Are you the nurse here?"

"No," she giggled. "I thought you'd love seeing me in a nurse uniform, Axie. How convenient that you los**t** your memory," she muttered.

"Huh?"

Giving a last smile, Larxene went away. Emerald eyes followed as the figure went out of sight. Axel shook his head a bit, thinking. Then, he shoved his hands back into his pockets and went into the room Larxene had pointed.

--

Roxas spent his time working on his laptop, trying to get his head to figure out the presentation project that was due Monday. A little bit of things came out regarding the corrections he should have made but nothing worth taking notes on. He ended up just sitting Indian style, having a stare off with his laptop. He was with Demyx in Axel's room, silence enshrouding them. Zexion had gone out earlier, saying that he wanted to go get some drinks and alone time to read his book—to which Roxas chuckled. When Zexion had gone away, Demyx appeared restless. The dirty-haired blond had stayed, saying that he would keep Roxas company but he didn't seem too happy. Roxas raised an eyebrow, wondering why.

"Can you sit still?" Roxas asked politely with a smile, although he was disturbed with Demyx's walking around the room without destination whatsoever endlessly. He was trying to concentrate, but with all those hasty and uneasy footsteps, he couldn't keep his concentration.

"Erh—," Demyx grinned and went to sit down quietly on the sofa. "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Roxas went back to typing on the keyboard but he still couldn't concentrate even with the room really quite and Demyx sitting still in front of him. From the screen of his laptop, the lithe blond looked up to eye the other blond in the room. Demyx's eyes were glued to the door leading out of the room. Roxas smiled and put his laptop down on the bed, standing up to stretch his legs. "So, why do you want to keep me company?" Roxas tried, taking a seat beside Demyx.

Demyx eyed Roxas, blinking several times before coming out with an answer. "No reason," he answered easily.

"So, you don't really want to be here with me," the smaller blond teased, putting on a pout.

"No, no!" Demyx panicked.

"I know what you're up to**.**" Roxas smiled knowingly, keeping his attention glued to Demyx.

"What?" Demyx swallowed eyes wide. He hated it that people could read him easily.

"You want to get some credit from Zexion again and—you thought being with me would make him like you more."

Demyx frowned. "How did you figure that out?"

"You are too easy to read**.**" Roxas laughed.

Demyx pouted but grinned soon after. "So, it must be easy for you to read Axel**,** too, huh?"

Roxas**'** eyes narrowed and for once, he threw his attention away from the other blond beside him. His eyes were glued to the floor, thinking, reminiscing, considering on whether or not to answer Demyx or just let the question slide. He took a deep breath and finally came out with a weak smile**,** "I could never figure him out."

"You and Axel are lovers, right?" Demyx came up with a straight forward question without even taking Roxas' feelings into consideration.

"No, we're friends," Roxas shifted uncomfortably, answering Demyx with a firm tone. He gave Axel that same answer and he meant to give everyone the same idea**, **too.

"You're lying**.**" Demyx chuckled. "I guess you're easy to read**,** too."

Roxas became uneasy and he panicked, but he managed to keep his calm. "How'd you come up with that idea?"

"Dude, I think _everyone __**knows**_ from the way you act around him."

"You don't make any sense."

"I never make any sense**.**" Demyx grinned widely.

"We're friends, that's all," Roxas snapped and stood, stepping back to his laptop.

"You're not," Demyx replied.

Roxas thumped down on the bed, putting the laptop on his lap and glared Demyx. "What's your problem?"

"Well, what's _your_ problem?" Demyx countered cleverly.

Roxas drew in a deep breath and released a huge sigh, feeling no reason to argue further with the other blond. He tried a smile and replied softly**,** "My problem was and is Axel." The rest was silent.

--

Zexion took out his wallet and opened up the zipper which contained inside a whole lot of coins. He inserted the correct amount in the vending machine and a can of Diet Coke came out. He took it and sat down on the nearest sofa. He watched as people walked by the corridor while drinking his can of soda. There's nothing interesting, not at—wait. Who was that? Zexion's eyes widened as he saw the very familiar face walking through the corridor. The lilac haired male had never shown that expression anywhere else before. It was anger mixed with fear, distaste, loathe, and hostility. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the man wearing the white clothes of the patients in the hospital walked by, coming closer and closer to him as each second passed. Not wanting to have a confrontation with said man, Zexion stood up from where he was sitting calmly and silently, still holding his can of soda, making as little noise as possible so that the man would not notice him.

He turned his back to the corridor and silently drank the Diet Coke, facing the big glass window picturing the scenery of the outside of the hospital. Even though it was not like him at all, he was silently hoping that the man didn't notice him. _Why is he here?_ The question came up to Zexion's mind. It had been too long and he didn't plan on meeting the man back here again—no, not now, not when everything was going good. He was about to get his degree soon and he would not let anything hinder him from reaching that goal. He had worked so hard but that man—whenever he showed up, bad things happened and everything Zexion had worked so hard for always ended up destroyed by him. He was not going to let the same thing happen this time.

Zexion found his heart rate went back to normal again when he heard the sound of footsteps disappearing, leaving him there with silence enshrouding him for a second. He would avoid the hospital at all cost now.

--

"So," the blonde doctor scanned through her lists of papers, "your name's Axel. How are you?"

Axel stood there in front of the doctor's desk. On top of the desk was a name plate written 'Naminé' and on the other side stood a flat screen monitor. The doctor eyed Axel, hoping for an answer while correcting her glasses with her index finger, smiling kindly. Everything about the doctor was white and pale. She had very pale skin with a very delicate face that reminded Axel a lot of Roxas. Her hair was about shoulder length and was combed to the side. Wearing the white uniform of a doctor, Naminé looked really pale to the eye.

Axel remained silent. The doctor noticed and decided to ask another question. "I'm Doctor Naminé who will help you with your memory impairment. You can just call me Naminé if you want." She smiled cheerfully, clasping her hand together.

"Naminé," Axel muttered.

"Have a seat, Axel. We have a long two hours to go."

"You look a lot like Roxas," Axel said, taking a seat in front of the doctor.

"Roxas? Who is he?"

"He's my—friend," Axel answered hesitantly and he grinned. "I want to get over this quickly."

"Alright," Naminé smiled.

--

Demyx released a huge sigh once he was out of room 813. He didn't like the heavy air that Roxas had created. Tense and serious situations always suffocated him. He was determined in going to search for Zexion even though he was well aware that Zexion would say harsh words to him. He didn't mind. He liked him—he loved him. He wanted to know Zexion better and all it took was just for him to be patient and be very persuasive. Zexion was highly intelligent, after all—so, make that super duper persuasive. Even if Zexion didn't return his feelings, he would be satisfied if he could make Zexion smile. He'd never seen him smile before.

Demyx grinned when he eyed the familiar figure of the lilac haired male. However, when he was about to approached Zexion, he halted, noticing that something was wrong. Zexion seemed to be in a hurry—more like running away, even though he didn't seem like he was running. Zexion walked hurriedly passed Demyx without even regarding him. Demyx saw his father walk limply by after that. "Old man!" Demyx shouted, halting his father.

"Demyx," the man with called. One of the man's eyes was covered by a black eye patch and his hair was a mixed of black and several strands of white, tied back by a small rubber. "Do you see a boy with purple hair walk by just now?"

Demyx went blank for a second. He tried to get his brain to work and luckily his brain cooperated with him. "No, why? Don't tell me it's one of your pedophilia senses again, Xigbar," the dirty blond said smoothly. He was a little bit surprised, never thinking that he was such a good liar when he wanted to be. Demyx and Xigbar seemed more like best friends than father and son—most likely because of the closeness of their age differences and their outgoing and somehow insane personality. An apple never strayed far away from its tree, after all.

"You really didn't see him?" Xigbar asked. Demyx could notice that something strange was happening. His old man had never been _that_ serious before and he didn't like the expression that his Dad put on.

"No," Demyx answered, shaking his head.

"I must be seeing things," Xigbar shook his head. He laughed afterwards and he winced in pain. "Ow, ow, my back," he shouted.

"See, that's why I told you to rest," Demyx chuckled.

"You should have been a good son and get me some water instead of wandering everywhere in this hospital, Myx," Xigbar countered.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that. And the whole reason you're way out here is because you need water?" Demyx inquired.

"Don't ask too many questions, Myx. Go fetch water and while you're at that, some food will do, too."

"I thought the nurse told you that you have to eat the hospital's diet for your back to fully recover?"

"To hell with that," Xigbar grinned. "Go."

"Do you need me to escort you to your room?" Demyx asked jokingly.

"I can walk back on my own," Xigbar replied, walking away, holding his aching back.

Demyx watched as his father disappeared out of sight. When he turned his back, he yelped, seeing Zexion right in front of him. Zexion's eyes narrowed in disbelieve. "That is your father?" he asked sternly.

"Yeah, that's my old man, Xigbar. Why is he searching for you?"

"For me?" Zexion asked.

"He asked me if I saw a purple haired boy walking by and the only person I see around here with purple hair is you," Demyx reasoned.

"Why didn't you tell him that you saw me?"

"Because you looked like you were running away from somebody…"

"You're his son," Zexion said with hateful voice. "The two of you should disappear from this world. You shouldn't even exist, Demyx. All those sufferings…"

"What are you saying, Zexy?" Demyx asked worriedly, putting a hand on the lilac haired male's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!!" Zexion yelled, taking a step backwards. "Don't act like we're friends."

"But, we are!" Demyx countered, feeling something very strange was going on.

"I do not want to have any relationship with you or with that father of yours." The lilac haired man walked away.

Demyx was about to give chase but his body said otherwise. He had never seen that hateful and stern expression of Zexion's before. Wasn't Zexion always calm? He might say hateful words but he had never heard of Zexion raising his voice before. What had he done? What had Xigbar done?

_--_

_It was a hot and sunny day in Hollow Bastion—definitely the sort of day that would make people scream out of frustration over the blazing heat. The symptoms were happening to Roxas, unfortunately. He couldn't tolerate the heat. He loathed the summer in Hollow Bastion. The heat was eating him away and it didn't help at all to know that the air conditioner in Flint Hall where he was currently was out of service. It was bad enough that he had a physics class that lasted two hours. _

_In a cold, winter day, Roxas would be able to cuddle with Axel. Axel gave off that warmth around him that he loved so much, especially on cold days. They had a way to stay warm. However, during the summer, Roxas had made a mental note to himself— __**stay away from Axel!**__ Period. Or rather exclamations mark. He felt like he was burning slowly when he was near Axel below the happy, sunny sun. Not the best mental image. He couldn't help but feel guilty that Axel was always forming a pout around him when he was trying to keep away. He knew that Axel had noticed his weird behavior. Heck, everyone noticed, even the clueless Sora. _

_Physics was pure hell to take in the summer. The heat was rushing in without mercy and the sun was threatening to melt down the whole building. It really felt like the depths of hell in there for Roxas. In addition, he couldn't concentrate on the lecture that the professor was giving. What was the whole point of him being there anyway? He had forgotten. Roxas had sworn that the whole cause of his suffering was Axel. Axel must be the one that was bringing the heat to him, he blamed._

_Across the blond's class sat a very cheery Axel. If this was an animation, we could see that everything surrounding Axel was black and white and he was the only one with color. Yes, Axel was the only one with colors in the class. Everyone's face was paled, as if turned to stone and everyone in the class, except for Axel, was lying dead on their seats. The professor that was giving a lecture up front was starting to lose his breath__**,**__ too. _

_It was really peculiar that Axel's brain worked especially well today. For the last forty minutes, he had completed forty derivation problems. The redhead hated math but he had to take Calculus I and II in order to fulfill his major requirements. He never thought that math would go along with him really well in the summer. He loved the summer, the heat kept him refreshed in an odd way. The only thing that was keeping him from enjoying summer was Roxas. The blond had been simply avoiding him all summer and he didn't like it at all. It was not his fault that he liked the heat and it was definitely not his fault that he somehow radiated a higher degree of body heat than anyone else. And by the way, didn't Roxas say that he loved his body heat? Lies._

_Axel stuck out his tongue and smirked. While thinking about Roxas, he had finally got three problems done. He didn't need the lecture at all. Derivatives were easier compared to limits which talks about all kinds of numbers and stuffs. It freaked the hell out of him. Luckily, Roxas was there to help get him through that._

_After the professor dismissed them with more homework problems, the redhead got out from his hour and a half class. He walked to the class that was directly across his classroom. Roxas watched from inside of his physics class that was going to last for another thirty minutes. He rested his head on the desk, while trying his best to catch in whatever he could from the blabbering lecture. He wanted to just go outside and kiss the redhead. Wait a minute… that was not what Roxas was thinking. Roxas shook his head violently. He didn't want to kiss Axel, most definitely not. He wanted to kick and somersault the redhead, placing all the blame on him—that sounded very nice. _

_Axel continued with his math problems, sitting down on the hot floor while waiting for his boyfriend to come out. Half an hour later, Roxas finally came out, looking like a dead man. "Hello, Roxie!" Axel shouted cheerfully and everyone that was getting out instantly turned their intentions to him. "Hi everyone!" Axel greeted, spreading his love in the summer heat._

"_Hi, Axel," some returned the greetings unexcitedly and walked away. _

"_Did you hear that, Roxas? They all know my name!" Axel grinned, extremely hyper._

"_Of course," Roxas grunted and waved his hand absently, walking away from the redhead, having no excitement at all in his soul._

"_I'm popular," Axel squeaked, following Roxas easily while carrying Roxas' extremely heavy physics textbook and his calculus'. _

"_Only because you always molest me in the hallway," Roxas commented dryly._

_Axel grinned widely. "And you like it."_

"_Whatever." _

"_Roxie…" Axel growled__**,**__ "What __**is **__up with you?!"_

"_You hav__**e**__ fun with your Calculus class today?" __**c**__ame the sudden question from the blond. Axel didn't expect that and he was struck blank._

"_Eh? What?" the redhead raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah. It was great!" Axel responded several minutes later after registering the question in his brain._

"_Let me give you a math question, Axel." Roxas smiled deviously, turning and staring eye to eye with Axel. That was the first smile that Roxas had put on all day._

_Axel grinned, feeling like he could solve any math questions though he came to doubt that later. "Bring it on, baby!" Axel joked. _

_Roxas was a genius when it came to math and if he had decided to give the redhead a question, it would not be an easy one. He rolled his cerulean eyes, giggling. "If you were to measure our relationship, what scale of number would you use? What equation and function would you give me?"_

"_Eh? What?" Axel's jaw dropped._

"_Measure our relationship using math, Axel. You had fun in Calculus class just now, right? And you've got into the derivative chapter," Roxas smiled. "You can only come close to me until summer is over __**or**__until you've figure out your answer. Only one chance, okay, __**baby**__?" the blond chuckled, mocking._

"_What the…? Roxassss!" Axel pouted._

"_Have fun figuring it out! And I'll take my text book back, thank you." Roxas snatched his physics textbook away from Axel's hand. "See you until then," Roxas gave a last smile before running off, leaving Axel there, dumbfounded._

_Axel was determined to find out the answer. He wouldn't just sit around with his miserable life without Roxas for three months. He would rather jump off a cliff than be without Roxas and now, the only thing that he was required to do was to find the stupid function and number. __**See? I am right in thinking that math never fails to give me nightmares.**__ Axel mumbled inwardly, growling, and pulling his spiky red hair out of frustration._

_--_

_Roxas smiled, feeling the temperature around him drop down considerably after four days without Axel. However, to tell the truth, the blond missed the redhead's presence. He missed Axel's voice that's always teasing him every day. Two days after he had given his question, he was about to take it back and just make up with Axel but he didn't want to swallow his pride for that. It was rather cute seeing Axel thinking in the hallways so much that he bumped into lockers with a loud bang. Roxas felt rather guilty but he chuckled nonetheless. He had never seen that boyfriend of him do so much thinking and obviously, he had never seen Axel walking around everywhere with scratch papers and a pencil before, seemingly trying to do some high level calculations. He wondered why Axel had to think so hard, the answer was really simple. So simple that he could almost swear Sora could answer it without thinking. _

_Axel pulled his hair again after he had done the equation. What the hell was he writing in the scratch paper? He had no idea. He could never figure out Roxas' answer and four days had elapsed since Roxas gave him the question. He was certainly not one to linger on a math problem for four days. He began to think if Roxas had given him a trick question that had no answer to it just so that he wouldn't be there with Roxas the whole summer. His eyes went wide and narrowed. __**He must be cheating on him and he doesn't want me to find out.**__ He shook his head violently soon. __**No, Roxas wouldn't cheat behind me. I'm irresistible. **__He stuck out a tongue for fun. __**'sides, I believe him.**__ The redhead smiled. _

_In addition, he might add that he also believed that Roxas wouldn't throw him a trick question. There must be an answer to the problem. He knew Roxas loves him as much as he does. But…was there really a scale of number that could measure their relationship? It's __**forever!**_

"_Hello, Axel!!" Sora shouted and went to tackle the thinking redhead out of fun. "Where's Roxas?" Sora asked after Axel was laid flat on the hot floor. The brunet stood up later._

"_Sora…" Axel glared and growled._

_Sora grinned sheepishly. "Don't look at me like that. I'm sorry!" he smiled._

_Axel blinked and smirked. "Now that you're here, I have a math question that I have no idea how to solve!" he chattered excitedly, hoping that Sora could give him the answer. He jumped up from the floor immediately, towering over the little Sora._

"_Sure…wait, isn't Roxas the genius in math? Just ask him."_

"_I can't. Roxas is the one that's giving me this question," and the redhead went on to pour everything out. "That's what happened," he concluded._

"_Aha!" Sora laughed. "Scale of numbers to measure your relationship and the function? That__**'s**__ very simple, Axel!!" he shouted excitedly._

"_Well, tell me!" Axel beamed. _

"_No, I can't." Sora's face straightened, mirrored by Axel soon._

"_Whattt?!" Axel shouted in disbelieve. "I thought we were best friends!"_

"_Roxas gave you that question to test you. You should figure it out yourself, Axel," the brunet smiled._

"_But, I've been thinking for four days, Sora!"_

"_Think some more. You love Roxas, don't you?"_

"_Do you need to ask? YES!"_

"_Well, think it through. Good luck, Axel! You can do it!!" Sora beamed, scurrying away before Axel could put him through a guilt trip._

"_So much for that best friend," Axel commented dryly. Minutes later, he got a very brilliant idea. He took out his cell phone and made a long distance call to Sora's new boyfriend, Riku. He didn't know Riku very well but he knew that Riku had a highly intelligent brother named Zexion. _

_The phone finally got through. "Riku speaking, who is this?"_

_Axel smirked."This is Axel," the redhead answered simply._

"_Axel who?" asked the confused voice from the silver head._

"_Your boyfriend's best friend."_

"_Sora?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Did Sora get into trouble?" Riku's voice became worried._

"_No, I'm the one who's in trouble," Axel answered simply._

"_Oh. So?" Riku asked, not interested._

"_If you were to measure your relationship with Sora with math, what scale of number and function would you use?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Can you figure out the answer?" Axel asked impatiently. _

"_Well, that's really simple. I'll give the answer directly to Sora. Bye." And the phone ended abruptly._

_Axel cursed out loudly, slamming his cell phone to the ground. Luckily, the poor cell phone remained unharmed. The only thing he could wonder was why everyone said it was very simple while he had racked his brain for four days seeking for the answer? He was literally upset._

_Roxas, who had been watching from the side all along merely chuckled, at the same time feeling uneasy for putting Axel in that condition. He decided to approach Axel. "You okay?" he asked worriedly while trying to hold his laughter._

"_Roxasss, come back to me," the redhead pleaded._

"_You're being such a drama queen, Axel," Roxas grinned. "I believe you can figure it out before summer is over, you know."_

"_You…believe in me?"_

"_Of course. Should I give you some special form of support?" Roxas purred, tackling the redhead to the wall and planting a chaste, soft kiss on Axel's lips. Axel blinked. As he was about to kiss back, Roxas was already pulling away. He groaned and growled loudly. Roxas laughed. "You can do it!"_

_Axel grinned. "Well, yeah, I'll figure it out."_

"_That's great! See ya then, Axel!" Roxas ran away._

"_How can I figure it out?" Axel grumbled, little did he know that the answer was right in front of him._

_--_

The sun shone in and emerald eyes fluttered open. The clock struck twelve o'clock, pointing out that it was already noon. At first, all the redhead could see was the blurry surroundings and the tinge of blond. He beamed, thinking that it was Roxas but to his disappointment, when he blinked a couple of times, the only thing he found was Naminé. "You're awake, Axel. Do you remember anything?" the blond doctor asked holding a scratch book and a pencil in her hands, sitting comfortably in her chair.

Axel shook his head a bit, trying to register in his surroundings. He had been in the doctor's office all along? Then what was that he was seeing? Of him and Roxas? He couldn't remember most of what he had seen but he knew that he definitely had seen something. Some scenes of him and Roxas and he couldn't help but feel very happy. "Was that… Roxas?" Axel asked uncertainly.

"I don't know." Naminé smiled softly. "I didn't see any memories of yours that you're seeing while you're sleeping, Axel."

"That's my memories?"

"Yes, it was only **part** of your memories. Only some fragments."

"Fragments of memories… of Roxas?"

"Roxas must been a very important person to you." Naminé smiled.

"Of course!" Axel beamed.

"We will have an appointment tomorrow to continue with the recovery of your memories, Axel. I see that we are getting off to a great start. Sometimes, it's very hard to try to recall one's memories but I can get you recall them easily."

"But I didn't remember most of what I saw."

"That's common. You'll come to remember it with time. Slowly," Naminé answered.

Axel nodded. "So, I can go back to Roxas now?" the redhead grinned.

"Of course," Naminé smiled. "Remember to come here again same time tomorrow, Axel."

"Yeah." Axel walked away, closing the door behind him. He was thinking while he was walking back to his room. His head hurts a bit as he thought some more. "Fragments of memories…" he muttered… "Scale of numbers… function… to represent my relationship with Roxas…" he continued on. "Roxas…"

--

Try to guess the answer. XD I'm sure it's very simple. Ehehe. XD Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!


	8. I Love Him, and I Love Him Even More

Hokay, first off, I gotta apologize for the lateness of the updates. Since No Idea is in my fourth list of updation. Here it is. Hopefully I'll be able to write something out. And yes, I write the A/N before writing the chapter. Enjoy!!

This is betaed by **Lifes . Lover **(leave out the space). She's awesome! Yay! And here, anyway, yeah. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**I Love Him, and I Love Him Even More**

Roxas was sitting in the room. Doubts and confusion graced his milky white face. There was so much that he should do. He still had that project he had to finish. He still had to take care of his old apartment's rent. He still had to take care of Axel. Why did so much happen so recently to burden him? He really wanted to find something and someone to blame. However, he knew that it was no use to blame someone. It would never solve the problem; the problem that had been bugging him and killing him inside. Silently, he hoped that Axel would recover soon so he could get the redhead out of his life forever and by forever, he meant it...forever. He didn't even want to have anything to do with Axel anymore. It might be cruel to say this, but all he felt currently was pity. Was it even pity? How could he pity someone who had hurt him so? Currently, he was really not sure how his brain functioned. All these questions hurt him so, yet he couldn't help but spring up with more and more of them.

He released a sigh, looking blankly at his laptop screen. There was no one in the room except him and he expected no one. Time went so fast and without knowing it, four hours had flown away and he still hadn't gotten to work on anything. His mind was racing, searching and seeking for something that he was unsure of. What was his brain doing? It was not helping him with anything. Only providing him with more imaginations on what he should do next, scaring him. He finally shook the thoughts off, decided to stop wallowing in self pity after the long four hours of thinking. Axel should be back soon, he supposed.

What was that that people always spoke about? Live your life happily no matter what the circumstances? Yeah, sure. That could really apply on him right now. Rather than living miserably, he should really find some happiness and try to forget the things that had happened.

Sitting Indian style on the bed, he plunged head first down on the soft pillow. Snuggling his face on the pillow, he inhaled. The smell of Axel assaulted him, the scent that he was already so familiar and in love with. It was all coming back to him. He inhaled some more to get more of the sweet scent. He loved Axel. He loved Axel very much, that was needless to say. He pursed his lips together and bit his lower lip, holding his tears from coming out. Why did he decide to act all emotional right now? It was not as if he was pregnant. Stupid hormones... that was all he could blame.

As he rested his head comfortably, closing his cerulean eyes in sensation of letting the redhead's scent made its way through his nose, the door opened suddenly. The blond inside the room didn't notice that somebody was coming in. He kept still, resting, closing his eyes, lying in a position that was very vulnerable with a laptop beside him.

Once the redhead noticed that the blond was so into himself, he decided to keep quiet. He stepped in slowly and silently as if he was floating on the air without a sound. He gripped the doorknob and closed the door behind him, making as little noise as possible. He was glad that Roxas didn't notice his presence in the room. He stepped nearer and nearer to the blond, in hopes that he would be able to take a closer look at the face that he was so familiar with, the same face that felt very special to him. He hoped beyond hoped that Roxas continued with whatever he was doing and ignore his presence.

He inhaled a deep, sharp, silent breath when he was finally in clear sight of the blond's face. The blond was..._smiling._ He was...smiling. It was not—it was not just a smile. It was more than that. That was a smile—a smile that Axel had never seen before since the first time he woke up in the hospital and met Roxas. It was such a soft and satisfied smile that anyone who looked at the blond would instantly melt away because of the cuteness that he radiated. Axel's breath hitched. It hitched and he suddenly felt that he didn't want to breathe anymore, just in order that Roxas didn't notice him. He felt that if he made a single sound, or even take in air through his nose or releasing it, the blond would stir and that smile would disappear and vanish and he wouldn't know when he would be able to see that smile again. He didn't want it to disappear; that was for sure. He wanted it to stay there, stay forever, so he could see it forever. It was as if that one, simple smile brought back life itself. Axel regretted that he didn't have a camera with him.

He knew that his brain was really unreliable in memorization. He knew, but, at least, he wanted to get it to cooperate—cooperate so that he could photograph that smile forever in his brain. The blond was always so stiff and miserable and he wanted to know what caused it. And...even though he had no clue or remembrance as to what was going on... he had a feeling that he was the one that was causing all of it. If it was so... he really wouldn't mind trading his life to some entities above so that Roxas could keep smiling. He wanted the blond to be happy.

His emerald eyes softened and a smile graced his face, mirroring that of the blond's. He wanted the whole scene to stay forever in a still frame. He wished time would stop just for him. However, to his failure, he choked out, finally realizing that he had forgotten to breathe for several minutes. He quickly took in breathes, huffing, gasping, panting...even though he was not at all engaged in any tiring activity.

Hearing the noise, Roxas jolted, opening his eyes almost instantly. He blushed brightly when he noticed that the redhead was standing beside the bed, choking. He sat up from where he was resting and with incredible speed, he snatched his laptop. _How long has he been standing there?_ He asked inwardly, wondering with panic and embarrassment. He continued to snatch the soft white pillow and held it close while putting the laptop back on the back in front of him, squeezing the pillow softly and proceeding to grip it tightly out of nervousness. He hid his face inside the pillow to hide his blush.

Axel finally stopped coughing, inwardly cursing himself for having been so...stupid. He had just ruined the whole mood!! And it wouldn't come back again, he was sure of it.

Roxas was still hiding his face in the pillow that reeked of Axel's scent. He was getting slightly dizzy at the lack of oxygen, but he refused to show his face and made any eye contact with the redhead.

The redhead took in a deep breath and blushed when he realized how cute the blond was acting. A soft and gentle smile graced his face and he slowly and carefully stepped closer to the bed. He was afraid of rejection. Roxas might have rejected him several times. However, currently, in that atmosphere, he didn't think that he could take it if Roxas rejected him. Gathering all his courage, he finally sat down on the bed, beside Roxas. Their arms and skin were only centimeters apart before they touched. The heat between them was already increasing and they could feel the warmth. One refused to move and the other one was torn between moving, voicing out, or simply not doing anything at all.

Roxas breathed.

Axel opened his mouth to speak. His voice was not coming out. Not at all. It was as if he couldn't speak. He tried to speak again, but nothing came out. Then, he pursed his lips. Finally, taking a deep breath, sucking as much air as he could, he spoke out loud. "Are you okay, Roxas?" he asked, voice husky.

Roxas slowly raised his head. His golden locks fell in front of his eyes. His spiky blond hair was a bit messy and he messed it even more by raking it with his other hand that was not holding the pillow. His eyes looked at everywhere but the redhead, the other person beside him in that room. "I'm okay..." he whispered, barely audible to Axel's ear. "What about you? How's your session with the doctor?" he asked gently with a gentle tone.

"It went well. I was able to remember some things..." Axel smiled, wanting to get those wonderful blue eyes to look at him. He wanted to stare into those eyes and he wouldn't mind being lost in them forever.

"That's... that's good..." Roxas answered shakily. Should Axel even remember? What if he recalled those memories of how he had cheated on him? What would happen? "What...did you remember?" he asked hesitantly, wanting to bring up some topic to clear up the thick, intense atmosphere, yet at the same time wondering if he wanted to know about it at all.

"It was about..." Axel paused, trailing off, playing with his red hair a bit, and thinking. "It was nothing much," he finally said. "Only some vague memories that I couldn't make out any meanings of," he continued, somehow knowing that Roxas wouldn't be any happier to know about what he had seen in that little session with Naminé.

"Oh, okay. That's fine... I guess." Roxas looked to the side, hating the awkwardness.

Axel forced himself to grin brightly. He wanted to cheer up the whole situation. It always worked before, so why dwell in that stiff air while he could make something better out of it? He shifted and sat closer to the blond, trying his best to get Roxas to look at him while he was talking and it worked.

Roxas was nervous as Axel was getting closer and he had no choice but to pay his attention to Axel while trying his best to keep their bodies and proximity in line. He looked at the redhead questioningly, but he didn't voice any of his questions.

Without wasting anymore time to create even more awkwardness, Axel immediately spoke. "Naminé said that I'm progressing well for my first session," he grinned.

"Naminé?"

"She's the doctor."

"But you said that you were unable to recollect anything that makes sense to you," Roxas questioned with his small voice.

"Well, yes. But the doctor said that it is common and that my progress is very good compared to other patients."

Roxas smiled softly, the smile that Axel wanted to always grace that adorable face. "That's good. I'm happy for you," he said reluctantly, fidgeting uncomfortably under Axel's stare.

Axel watched the blond's every movement and motion, his gaze never faltered. He wanted to catch everything in. He wanted to keep the blond under his stare and under his watch every single second in his life. How could someone so beautiful be suffering? How could someone be as heartless as to take that smile away from the blond? Taking in another deep breath, Axel finally gathered his courage, prepared to be rejected yet hoping otherwise. "Roxas," the redhead called out. Roxas turned his stare to the older man, staring quizzically. "Would you mind...?" Axel became restless under Roxas' stare. "Would you mind going out with me?"

"What?" Roxas choked out, wondering if his ears were fooling him. Did Axel just ask him out? Didn't he say clearly to him that they were merely friends and nothing more? Where did the redhead get the courage to ask him?

"I've been staying in the hospital for so long. I wanted to go out and breathe some fresh air sometime and...I couldn't find anyone else to ask," the redhead reasoned foolishly, hoping that the blond would agree.

"So, you..." Roxas shook his head. "You couldn't find anybody else to ask and you come to me," he grimaced, coming to a conclusion.

"No, no, that's not what I..." Axel panicked.

Roxas cut him off instantly. "You can always ask the nurse or the doctors, or Demyx," he said coldly. "I could ask them if you want."

"No, Roxas... I..."

"I can help you out. I'm sure Demyx would be more than happy if you ask," the blond continued, his tone was harsh and icy.

"Listen to me!" the redhead screamed, gripping at the blond's shoulder and pushing the blond down on the bed. Roxas was lying on his back on the white coverlet. He blinked, eyes widened. Axel's expression was desperate, staring deeply into Roxas as if piercing into the blond's very heart and soul. He towered over him, pinning him down. His red hair was pulled down by gravity, shadowing his face. "Listen..." his tone softened. "That is not what I meant," he said slowly, conveying and stressing every last one of his words. "I _wanted_ you to go out with me. I don't want to ask anybody else. I just want _you_ to take me around the town, out of this hospital for once."

"Let go of me," the blond hissed.

Axel immediately complied, sitting up. The blond also sat up, not happy that he was pinned down that way by Axel. He always had this fear of being pinned down. How could Axel have forgotten? How could Axel have forgotten that... occurrence concerning Seifer and him? It was _sickening_.

"I won't go out with you if you ask me that way," Roxas hissed, narrowing his eyes, staring at the redhead with eyes clouded by hatred. "If you ever go so far as to pin me down again..." the blond stood up, his hands forming fists. "You'll regret it," he threatened.

Axel stiffened, wondering why such a simple action could rile Roxas up so much.

"I've gotta go," Roxas said, taking his laptop and shoving it into his bag which was set several feet away. Without waiting for any response from Axel, Roxas immediately walked out of the room, slightly regretting that he had lost control of his own emotions over something that Axel didn't even have a clue about.

Roxas looked around the hospital for a bit and finally found Zexion. Zexion was unusually quite. The lilac haired male didn't even voice a single word as Roxas walked up to him. Roxas noticed that something was amiss, but he had a feeling that it wasn't the right time to meddle into anything. When he requested that he wanted to go home, Zexion nodded and the two headed to the car in silence. None of them wanted to talk.

--

_Roxas was panting, either it was because of the heat or because of the reason that his heart had clenched. He was terribly hurt, not to mention that it was caused by someone that he was so familiar with—the same person that he was so crazily in love with. It was almost unbearable. _

"_Roxas, I told you it was a misunderstanding!!!" the redhead yelled, almost pleading._

_The two boys were standing right in the center of the living room of their shared apartment. One was glaring with his cerulean eyes, distrust and hatred clouding his judgment, so immensely that no one could manage to reason with him. The other was staring with the most hopeful and pleading emerald eyes, wishing that they could solve the dilemma. _

"_None of it was a misunderstanding, Axel! I saw it with my own eyes!! I __can't believe that you would__ do this to me!" Roxas yelled, biting his lower lip to hold his tears from coming out. He was shaking out of the rage that was boiling his stomach. He didn't even know why he still stood there, yelling at the redhead when he had the choice to storm out of the door and never see Axel again._

"_What you saw wasn't even half the truth!"_

_Roxas shook his head. "You don't even care about what I feel. Stop lying and spouting __bullshit__." He clamped his hands to his ears, shutting noises from coming to his head._

"_You honestly think that I __don't__ care about how you feel?" Axel asked seriously, eyes never losing contact with those pair of brilliant blue._

_Roxas squirmed, staring back and forth between the floor and Axel's eyes uneasily. "I don't know..."_

"_Listen to me, Roxas." Axel stepped forward to the fragile blond, resting his hands on Roxas' shoulder, leaning down to level up to Roxas' length. "It's not what you think it is," he spoke gently. "Sora wanted to ask my opinion about what to buy __you__ for your birthday. He stopped me on my way home and we were in the street talking."_

_Roxas gulped, nodding. His eyes were teary and Axel almost wanted to kill himself for making the blond cry. "Umhummm..." the blond said childishly, shakily, deciding to hear his lover out._

"_When we were talking, somebody suddenly bumped into me and I was caught off guard. I ended up stumbling and pushing Sora to the wall and I guess that was when you saw us."_

"_But...why didn't you tell me sooner? Why do you need to conceal it from me for weeks now?"_

"_Because...Roxas, I __didn't__ find it necessary to tell you. I didn't know that you saw it. It was all a misunderstanding, you should know clearly that I and Sora are best friend__s__ just like you are with him," Axel responded gently, not wanting to scare the blond away and go into further outrage. _

"_But...how...__?__"_

"_Roxas, trust me, please....and I'm not trying to burden you __with__ this. But, Rox..." Axel smiled one of his kindest and sincerest smiles. "I love you. I love you and that's all you need to know. That will never change, Roxas," he tightened his grip to prove his point. _

_Roxas finally nodded, hugging his backpack that he had prepared to take with him when moving out close his chest. He threw it __away__ when Axel stepped forward to hug him. He immediately leaned into the warmth, snuggling into the __redhead's__ chest, wrapping his arms around Axel as the older man did the same._

"_I'm sorry..." Roxas said shakily. His voice was muffled. "I'm sorry for having doubted you and Sora...your closeness for these past several days bothered me. So I..." he trailed off, releasing a heavy sigh._

_Axel chuckled softly, playing with Roxas' hair, combing it up and down gently. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, Roxas. It's my fault."_

"_But, how was it your fault?" Roxas finally came out of his hiding and stared at Axel, pouting __and__ sticking his lower lip out cutely._

"_Well..." Axel grinned, scratching the back of his neck. _

"_See, it's my fault."_

"_Hey, it's not necessary to find who's at fault. Besides, you're really cute when you're angry," Axel commented seductively, winking. _

_Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah?" he stopped crying altogether._

"_Yes and scary," Axel nodded wisely, amusement wiped off from his face. But then, in a matter of seconds, his grin came back to his face again. "I still love you no matter what," he added._

"_I know," Roxas answered playfully, becoming cheerful again. "But...I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have doubted both of you like that,' he said, snuggling into Axel's warmth again, inhaling the scent. _

"_You have the right to doubt, since we are getting so much closer anyway. We had to search for your gift and something that will make you happy. And I'm really not supposed to tell that to you. Now, I'll suffer Sora's wrath," the redhead laughed nervously._

_Roxas blushed. "So, for my birthday. Now I feel __even__ guiltier for having burst out like this," he pouted. "And I'll protect your ass from Sora. You don't need to worry," the blond smiled._

"_That's good to hear," Axel laughed. "Aww, Rox. A kiss would make it all better," he winked playfully._

"_You horny perv," Roxas mumbled. "But you're the horny perv I love. And you're my territory," he added._

_Roxas stood on his tiptoe and grabbed the front of Axel's shirt. He smirked when his face was really close to Axel and his lover mirrored his expression. Soon, their lips touched, soft and warm. The savored the moment, standing still with their lips connected. Then, they moved in the way they were so familiar with. _

_Roxas gulped out of the tension, blushing bright red. Axel smiled into the kiss and playfully stuck his tongue out to get a taste of Roxas' lips which was a bit salty because of the tears. He loved everything about Roxas. His taste, his scent, his voice, his movements—everything. _

_Roxas moaned, accepting the roaming tongue eagerly. The pink, wet muscle went into his mouth and explored every crevice of his mouth. Roxas giggled when the roof of his mouth was tickled by Axel's tongue. He closed his mouth playfully, sucking and nibbling on the wet muscle inside his mouth. It was so entertaining. _

_They moved, playing with each other__'s__ tongue__s__. Axel grunted as he was turned on by the blond's playful attitude and Roxas moaned softly into the kiss as Axel became more and more eager. _

_Much to their dismay, they had to disconnect because they were out of breath. They panted. Both were happy, smiling to each other. "I love you, Axel," the blond said lovely, hugging and resting his head on the taller man's chest._

"_I love you even more, Roxas," the redhead smiled, pulling the blond closer to him._

"_You know what will make me happy on my birthday?" Roxas asked playfully._

"_Me?" Axel laughed._

"_Yes, you." Roxas giggled. "I'm glad that you're always here with me."_

"_Stop being so sappy, Roxas," the redhead __laughed__. Roxas hit Axel playfully, indicating his protests in Axel's comment. They stared at each other and Axel leaned down, pressing his lips lovingly on the blond's forehead._

_--_

Roxas woke up with a jolt that night, sweating, panting. It was not a bad dream and he wondered why he was very disturbed by that little memory of his past. He stayed quiet, having no intention of waking the sleeping Zexion up. He leveled his breath slowly. Axel was always there for him, never deserting him even when he was fuming to no end with no reason at all. Axel was always there. Should one fault blind him so much that he couldn't see any good in Axel anymore?

--

Something good finally happened on Monday. Roxas was able to finish his project and his presentation was successful, with the clients deciding to seal the contract with their company. This really cheered him up immensely. He hadn't known that it would go so well, especially when he was not fully prepared. He was glad that he got through and even earned praise from his boss.

Even with that done, he still had tons left to do, but he decided to ignore those other businesses for the time being. He didn't need anymore complicated matters to get him down and turn his mood around again. Sora was out with Riku for the night to watch a movie and Roxas decided to tag along for a ride to the hospital. Zexion was unwilling to visit the hospital, saying that he had to stay away as far as possible because there was a person in there that he would rather not meet. Roxas could only wonder who, but he didn't inquire. Sora and Riku only looked at each other, not seeing any reasons to meddle. Thus, Roxas tagged along for a ride to the hospital in Riku's car.

"I didn't get a chance to congratulate you on the excellent presentation today, Roxas," Sora said cheerfully.

Riku, who was driving the car, turned his head for a while to look at Roxas. "Did I just hear Sora speaking formally?" the silver head asked, dumb founded.

Sora pouted. "What are you trying to say, Riku?"

Riku chuckled. "Nothing," he laughed.

Sora decided to let it slide and turned to look at Roxas who was sitting at the back seat of the car. "Congrats!!"

"Thank you, Sora," Roxas smiled.

"So, how's Axel?" Riku asked, bringing up the forbidden topic. Sora narrowed his eyes and used his fingers to pinch at Riku's arm. "Ouch!!" the silver head shouted. "What'd you do that for, So'?"

"Roxas..."

Roxas giggled. "I'm okay, Sora," he laughed. The car stopped at the red traffic light. "I'm really okay," he smiled.

"But..."

"I just figured... Axel didn't remember anything anyway. So, why don't I spend my time with him happily like how we were back in university?"

Sora stared at the blond in awe. "Are you sure?" he asked, blinking.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded slowly. "I kinda missed the times back in the University," he continued, staring out the window to a black sedan that was driven by a business like man.

Sora took in a heavy breath. He agreed. Roxas had so many fun and happy times back then, but it had all come to this. He felt that it was really unfair that Roxas had to suffer through all this. What was Axel thinking? What was the redhead thinking when he cheated on Roxas?

The brunet looked sideways, casting his glance to Riku, wanting the silver-head to back him up. He didn't want Roxas to make another misstep that would cause more sadness. However, he felt that he had no right to do anything or to meddle in Roxas' decision, mainly because he understood what happiness and sadness Roxas had went through together with Axel. He saw it all and he really wanted it all back. It had been such a long time since Sora saw Roxas really smile.

Riku merely shrugged, concentrating on driving the car with a soft smile on his face, trying to give support to Sora, as if silently telling that Roxas was old enough to make his own decision.

"Roxas…" Sora sighed. Roxas lifted his head, looking at the brunet. "I'm always right behind ya! So, don't hesitate to come to me for anything, okay?" the brunet grinned.

"Of course. Thanks, Sora."

Riku pulled to a stop when they reached the hospital. "We're here," he announced.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, going out of the car.

"We'll come pick you up again two hours later. Have a fun time with Axel until then, Roxas!" Sora beamed.

"Yeah, you guys have fun with the movies too. Don't get too _engrossed_ that you forget about me."

Sora blushed while Riku grinned, both knowing what Roxas meant. "Don't worry, I'll keep it under control," Riku replied cockily.

"Yeah," Roxas shrugged, grinning and stepping away from the car, standing by the sidewalk, watching as the car drove away. The car disappeared. Before going in the hospital, the blond silently wondered if Axel had been hostile to anyone in the hospital again.

--

When he stepped into room 813, everything was going better that he had imagined. There was no sign of hostility or attack. The room was neat and the bed was made. Axel was at the far corner of the room, sitting on the sofa, reading what seemed like a newspaper, too engrossed in it to notice the other's presence in the room. Roxas watched as the nurse, Rinoa, approached him, regarding him slightly with a soft smile, finally stopping to have a little talk. "Axel has been behaving really well today," she said softly with a kind smile.

Roxas gave a polite smile. "Oh really? That's good," he smiled, feeling slightly hollow that Axel might not need him anymore.

"But he's been mentioning you all day. He acted good because he has promised the doctor that he would behave if he is granted permission to leave the hospital Saturday."

"Leave the hospital?"

"He said that he wanted to go out with you."

Roxas shook his head. "But I didn't agree to…"

"He mentioned that as well, but he seemed to be trying his best to keep his hopes up high. I'm not forcing you or anything, but you are his friend, right? I really think that it would do both of you well if you would go out with him," Rinoa said calmly.

Roxas was hesitant. "I'll think about it," he replied.

"I should excuse myself. Axel will be happy to see you," she walked out of the room, closing the door silently.

When Rinoa closed the door, Axel was jolted. He threw his newspaper away to the table and turned his head to look at the source of the noise. He found Roxas then and he beamed almost instantly. However, he soon grimaced, remembering what had happened the day before. He wouldn't want to get the blond upset again. He slowly walked away from where he was sitting until they were both standing in the middle of the room, staring at each other, enshrouded in silence.

"I heard that you're doing well," Roxas smiled, trying to strike a conversation, feeling slightly guilty that he was the one that caused the heavy air to exist between them.

"Yeah, I…"

"I heard about your effort concerning the permission to have a walk outside the hospital," Roxas began softly.

"Uh, yeah…about that…" Axel grinned and blushed. "Would you please show me around? I really want you to take me…"

"Where?" Roxas smiled.

Axel was confused, looking at the blond in front of him quizzically. Did he just receive a positive response from the blond? And he beamed, feeling his full confidence coming back to him. "I want to go to the theme park! Somewhere! Or maybe somewhere without kids, since you hate kids, and…"

"How do you know that I hate kids?"

"I'm guessing," the redhead grinned.

"Sure, I can take you to the theme park." Roxas nodded.

"Yes!" Axel jumped. "You'll really take me there?" he asked, still not believing Roxas' sudden kindness.

"Sure."

"It's a date!" Axel grinned, suddenly stepping closer and pulling the blond into a hug. "You're my most favorite person in the world!" he said childishly.

Roxas chuckled at Axel's immature comment. There was nothing wrong. He liked that Axel. "I would do anything for a friend," the blond commented in the hug.

Axel released the hug, his face grimacing a bit, but he still kept his smile on his face. "You are really kind."

Roxas blushed slightly, having no idea on how to return the comment. "So, it's Saturday?" he decided to change the topic.

"Yes, Saturday. You'll come, right? Promise?" Axel asked with a hopeful tone.

"Alright. Yes."

Axel smiled, feeling happy. That day, in another session with Naminé, there was something more that he learnt about Roxas. The more he learnt about the blond, the more he was interested and yearning to know more. He tried his very best to get his whole memory back. He wanted to know how he lost his memories in the first place. He wanted to know all and he hated being clueless. Naminé said that he was progressing immensely and he was glad. However, he knew that he had to try harder and force himself to remember more before the blond started to fade further away from him. He knew that they were not merely friends. There must be something that triggered Roxas' cold behavior. There was something that had made Roxas decide to say that they were merely friends and nothing more. He knew that, as he had more sessions with Naminé, everything would clear up.

As much as he would love to let his emotions and rage take over whenever he didn't see Roxas, he couldn't. He must control himself and his anxiety. It was all for Roxas. He loved him once and he loved him even more now.

Saturday…he would correct everything on Saturday and he would figure out the scale of numbers that represented his love for him.

--

Tell me what you think? Thanks, and I'm sorry again for the lateness.


End file.
